Free Your Mind
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / John McClane est un héros, un héros qui à cinquante ans pense refaire sa vie, enfin ! Matthew Farrell est un garçon sans histoires ou tout du moins en apparence, la rencontre des deux hommes va chambouler leurs vies. Cela dit quand le passé de John frappe à sa porte et que Mac trouve bon de le caser avec son jeune collègue Adam, les choses échappent à son contrôle !
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore un crossover ! Le staff de CSI NY vient rejoindre le staff des différents Die Hard. L'histoire est centrée sur John McClane, Matthew Farrell et Adam Ross !

_Acrystar._

* * *

**Free Your Mind**

**1**

* * *

John McClane avait été un héros. On lui avait donné quelques médailles, il avait fait la une des journaux, avait été interviewé plusieurs fois aux risques et périls de la presse qui s'accrochait à lui comme des mouches sur un pot de miel. Sa vie avait été épluchée, ses enfants mis devant les feux de la rampe et sa relation avec Holly placardée partout sur les tabloïds. John McClane avait été l'exemple du brave citoyen américain, du flic valeureux, du mari et du père aimant. L'affaire du Nakatomi Plazza avait fait coulé de l'encre pendant des mois... Deux ans pour être précis. Le héros chéri de l'Amérique avait même reçu les honneurs du président et puis plus rien...

Holly était parti avec les enfants, laissant un homme vide consumé par ses blessures et un train de vie trop risqué pour mener une vie de famille comme il se le doit. Holly avait compris que le travail de John lui prendrait tout son temps ainsi que son âme et malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de place dans cette vie. Il oubliait les anniversaires, ne tenait aucune de ses promesses et rentrait blessé plus souvent qu'entier. Savoir son mari policier ne l'avait jamais effrayé, mais dans les derniers temps de leur couple, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de place dans la vie du héros John McClane. Elle était tout simplement partie, car on ne pouvait retirer son travail à John sans le tuer à petits feux. Robuste, elle avait pensé qu'il se remettrait de ce divorce et qu'il continuerait à briller et à faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, attraper les méchants en faisant un maximum de dégâts.  
Ainsi la roue du destin laissa un flic trentenaire seul, dans une grande baraque qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. On entendait toujours parler de lui, mais son nom avait quitté les premières pages et il remplissait les cases des faits divers. Là, il avait entamé un rixe dans un bar, là il avait démonté un réseau de trafiquant d'héroïne, ici il avait fracassé un agresseur... Mais tout le monde avait oublié le héros, l'homme parfait, le mari et le père aimant, comblé par une vie heureuse et trop parfaite. John McClane avait été un héros, au même titre que tous ses anonymes qui recevaient des médailles et étaient sous le feu de la rampe pendant quelques courtes secondes puis oubliés par tous... John McClane recevait quelques lettres çà et là, des gens qu'il avait sauvé, des gens qui continuaient de vivre grâce à lui. Sa main serra la photo de famille d'une femme qu'il avait sauvé quelques années plus tôt. Elle s'était marié et vivait en Californie avec ses quatre enfants. Un bonheur envoyé comme une baffe sur un homme qui s'écroulait dans sa propre détresse. Dehors, il était encore le valeureux flic John McClane et même si ses collègues faisaient semblant de ne pas voir la dégradation de cet homme valeureux depuis la disparition de sa famille, tout à chacun savait qu'il allait mal. Après son boulot, il s'arrêtait au bar, buvait quelques verres dans un silence consternant, quelque fois, il commençait des bagarres avec d'autres hommes bourrés et ça finissait au commissariat. D'autres fois, il rentrait chez lui, dans le silence pesant de son logement et buvait jusqu'à la déraison en entendant les rires de ses enfants en échos. John McClane avait été un héros, mais maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un homme seul, un homme désorienté serrant les cendres d'une vie qui l'avait quitté. Il s'endormait dans son fauteuil après avoir terminé une bouteille de whisky et puis il se remettait à marcher droit devant, son insigne flamboyante et son dos droit en service, il était toujours ce bon flic, mais John McClane n'était qu'un vieux souvenir brisé.

- John ! »  
- Wai ? »  
- Prise d'otage à la banque de la 25ème avenue ! »

Des mots qui rendaient à ses yeux gris la flamme de ses jeunes années. John McClane attrapa ses clefs et seul, comme toujours, car il détestait être flanqué d'un collègue qui médusé par ses états de service le traitait avec une sorte de dévotion qu'il ne méritait pas, il se rendit sur les lieux. De tout façon lorsque le rideau tombait les éloges faisaient place aux reproches et aux vérités plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, un négociateur essayait tant bien que mal d'évaluer la situation, mais perdait de nombreuses minutes sans arriver à soutirer quoi que ce soit des malfaiteurs présents. Laissant son flingue et protégé par un gilet par balle l'ancien héros avança vers son destin, dernièrement, il prenait les risques sans considération car il devait mourir en faisant son devoir. Son attitude autodestructrice le mènerait dans la tombe et il se refusait de mourir d'une cirrhose ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les mains en l'air, John McClane s'approcha et pu entrer dans la banque sans aucun soucis. Il remarqua rapidement les trois hommes cagoulés qui retenaient en otage une femme, une employée de la banque ; le dernier homme, flingue à la main le regardait nerveusement. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était les possibles blessés et grâce à dieu, il n'y en avait aucun. Il dénombra dix civiles dont deux enfants et une femme enceinte, ils seraient ses préoccupations principales. Au bout de deux heures de négociation, la femme enceinte put enfin franchir la porte de sortie grâce à l'intervention du FBI. Lorsque le silence radio s'installa les nerfs de McClane se mirent en alerte rouge, le FBI allait bientôt foncer dans le tas et il ne tenait qu'à lui de sauver le plus de gens possible vu l'armement dont disposaient les assaillants. Lorsque la lumière fut coupée, John hurla aux gens de rester par terre et de ne pas bouger. Lorsque les balles sifflèrent le flic commença lentement mais surement le retrait des civiles grâce aux forces armées du FBI. Dans le brouhaha de balles et de cris, McClane perdit de vue la petite fille qui s'était réfugié entre les bras de son père dès les échanges de coup de feux. La gamine apeurée avait été séparé de sa famille et le père angoissé la cherchait en vain. Les yeux brulés par les grenades lacrymogènes envoyées par les forces spéciales, John McClane appela la fillette prenant soin de rester à terre afin d'éviter une balle perdue. Tapotant le sol, il tomba sur une petite main et un corps terrorisé.

- Ça va aller ma puce... »

Il avait soulevé la fillette, l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait entamé sa sortie jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur ne le fasse s'écrouler sur le sol. Les yeux hagards, John McClane mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'un projectile avait pourfendu son corps et qu'il était passé à travers son gilet par balle. A genoux au milieu des tirs, son bras droit laissa tomber le corps de l'enfant qui chut à terre sans vie. Le héros avait échoué à sauver une seule petite fille et malgré l'enfer dans lequel il pataugeait, il voyait le sourire doux de la gamine qui étirait son visage encore serein, car il lui avait promis que tout irait bien. John McClane s'écroula sur le sol, c'est ainsi que finirait l'histoire d'un héros, fauché dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Matthew Farrell n'avait rien du héros local, c'était un jeune homme enfermé sans grands amis. Il avait bien quelques connaissances sur la toile, des vieux potes geeks qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des filles qu'il draguait tout aussi virtuellement et une grande famille, autrement dit, sa guilde sur un jeu de MMORPG connu. Il avait été un enfant calme, du type premier de la classe. Sa vie avait été un enfer, car l'âge ingrat avait fait ses méfaits : petit affublé de grosses lunettes et de l'acné poussée à la limite de l'imaginable Matthew Farrell avait été la parfaite cible des moqueries en tous genre de ses camarades de classes. Son enfance et son adolescence furent un véritable traumatisme qu'il s'évertuait à oublier ! Les filles s'étaient jouées de lui, les garçons l'avaient souvent frappé ou tyrannisé jusqu'à le faire pleurer. A part les félicitations des professeurs et sa constante place de premier de la classe la vie n'avait pas été simple pour lui et l'adolescence des plus détestable. Au lycée ce fut pire entre les brimades répétitives, les insultes et les menaces, Matthew Farrell commença à vouloir fuir la réalité. C'est au bord du gouffre et en total échec scolaire que le petit génie avait doucement glissé dans son monde virtuel et rassurant. Lorsqu'il avait eu fini son cursus, il avait appris avec les ordinateurs tout ce qu'il savait maintenant. Il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant pour lui que les lignes de code et le ronronnement de la ventilation de ses ordinateurs ; armure chatoyante qui lui avait manqué dans la vraie vie. Asocial, il avait quitté la maison familiale lorsque sa mère excédée de le voir enfermé dans sa chambre vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre l'avait mis devant un dilemme : trouver un boulot ou quitter la maison familiale.  
Sans se retourner il avait fait ses bagages et avait été hébergé chez son chef de guilde pendant deux mois, le temps qu'il se trouve un travail honnête, bien entendu derrière son ordinateur en tant que programmeur. Lorsqu'il s'était fait une renommée sur la toile, il avait loué son appartement actuel et avait commencé à prendre un train de vie des plus monotone mais sécurisant à ses yeux. Son voisin était un geek comme lui, tout du moins dans le sens du terme un peu général, c'était peut-être la seule personne réelle que Matt voyait tous les jours et qui s'invitait chez lui pour voir quelques films inédits qu'il réussissait à pirater en avant-première. Il fallait jamais oublier qu'il y avait plusieurs sorte de geeks et son voisin faisait partie de cette faction soulante et bavarde des geeks cinéphiles et amateurs de mangas. Matt aimait le silence, bercé par les musiques hurlantes de quelques groupes de néo-métal qui animaient ses soirées et comblaient le fond sonore de sa vie. Le nez dans ses écrans, il vivait cette vie décousue sans prendre attention à ce qui se passait en dehors de chez lui. Il ne voyait plus le soleil se lever ou se coucher, ses repas étaient disparates et consistaient souvent à des pizza, des chips ou des soda. Il marchait au red bull mixé au café fort et aux barres vitaminés qu'il avalait sans réellement en prendre conscience, trop obnubilé par les lignes de code qui défilaient sur son écran, un peu comme la matrice d'un film à gros budget.

Matthew Farrell n'avait jamais appris à vivre en société, il n'avait jamais eu de réel lien affectif à part avec le Warlock ! -quoi que dire de Fred qu'il était un ami réel était beaucoup dire-. Ils étaient des cracks chacun dans leur domaine et bien sûr ils s'étaient mesurés l'un l'autre. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'aucun des deux ne prendrait jamais le dessus sur l'autre, alors avait éclos un respect mutuel. Ils avaient longtemps discourus sur le système américain, sur les dérives du nets, l'œil de Big Brother s'était posé sur eux, bien évidemment et ils étaient tous les deux fichés comme cybercriminels au FBI après qu'ils aient joué les petits malins en piratant les données dudit FBI à savoir qui aurait la plus grosse des deux. Avec Freddy c'était une amitié virtuelle de tous les instants : le matin en se levant à quatorze heures, le midi en mangeant leur repas de dix-sept heures devant l'ordi, l'après-midi en faisant une partie de Starcraft vers les vingt heures, le soir en parlant des effets spéciaux des films de Georges Lucas, leur dieu vivant en quelques sorte -grâce à qui ils s'étaient connus- et en comparant leur savoir sur les différents modèles de droïdes utilisés dans la saga, tout ça entre deux cafés aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Et puis, dans la nuit, ils se perdaient dans des débats plus houleux du genre laquelle des deux filles entre Shakira et Karmen Electra avait le plus d'atouts de séduction. Souvent, ça partait en live et les deux adversaires étaient oubliées, pour parler tout à coup de la dernière star de films X ou d'une des couvertures de playboy. Après ça, chacun prenait fin au débat et reprenait sa petite vie solitaire et oui, car ils n'étaient que des jeunes hommes terriblement seuls et qu'il leur fallait un peu de temps pour s'occuper des dommages causés par leur discussion haute en bikini et seins siliconés...  
La vie de Matt Farrell se résumait à ça, des journées de vingt ou vingt-quatre heures, des nuits blanches plus qu'il n'en fallait, des codes à n'en plus finir et un mouvement perpétuel entre ses quatre ordinateurs, celui pour son boulot, celui pour ses téléchargements, celui pour ses jeux online et celui qu'il utilisait pour surfer entre deux download, MvP, codages... Les poches sous les yeux, il se couchait lorsque son corps ne tenait plus ce train de vie et il passait souvent plus de dix heures dans son lit, avant de retourner sur ses ordinateurs et recommencer un cycle. Lorsqu'il en avait marre, il prenait une bonne douche et sortait. Il observait le monde et de temps en temps, il osait draguer quelqu'un avant de se prendre un râteau lamentable qu'il racontait d'une manière tout à fait embellie auprès de ses amis guildiens. La vie de Matthew Farrell était un beau conte qu'il alimentait tant bien que mal par de l'action au bout d'un clavier.  
Il n'était pas triste, la part du temps, il ne pensait pas vraiment à sa vie de Matthew Farrell, il était un paladin de niveau soixante-dix et défendait les terres de son royaume contre les hordes de drows qui voulaient l'envahir. Il était un assassin de level quatre-vingt en quête d'âmes égarées pour accroitre son nombre de victimes. Il était un héros légendaire sur un autre jeu et lorsqu'il se connectait, avec son Lord Knight de niveau cent les gens lui lançaient des éloges et le couvaient d'attention. Il avait le stuff ultime qu'il avait mis trois mois à dropper, il était le joueur numéro un et souvent lors des évents son pseudo était prononcé autant avec admiration que terreur car les opposants de la Ligue étaient décimés sans considération. Il était le bras droit de la guilde la plus puissante du jeu... Un héros, oui, il était, un héros et il resterait gravé à jamais dans les pixels d'un jeu populaire que la jeunesse s'arrachait. Il avait été interviewé par plusieurs magazines de jeu sous son pseudo, personne ne savait qui il était vraiment, de toute façon, il avait plusieurs noms, adresses, nationalités sur le web le protégeant de tous regards indiscrets, à part celui du FBI, bien entendu...

- Wai ! »

Matt Farrell se leva d'un seul homme, poussant un cri sauvage malgré l'heure tardive, ou plutôt avancée, signant sa consécration ; il venait de finir la nouvelle instance en moins d'une heure et avait affronté le boss ultime de la nouvelle extension avant tout le monde. Un boss d'un milliard de HP qu'il avait défait avec l'aide de son sage et healer personnel qui l'accompagnait dans toutes les instances de haut level. Il venait de dropper le glaive et le marteau ultime de la nouvelle version. Marteau, qu'il offrit à son soigneur et ami. Ils avaient fait du bon boulot et hurlaient dans leur micro sur le canal vocal de la guilde répandant la nouvelle de leur conquête à tous et à toutes. Son Lord Knight venait de débloquer les nouveaux levels cent-un à cent-dix et pouvait espérer changer de classe et devenir une déité. Émerveillée par la mort et la renaissance de son personnage qui fut affublé d'une paire d'ailes qu'il s'empressa de customiser, Matthew Farrell versa quelques larmes lorsque la guilde entière cria un ''GG !'' tonitruant.

- Merci les gars ! Ça y'est, je suis passé Divinité Supérieure, je vous présente mon nouvel avatar ! »

Il y eut beaucoup de ''wow !'' et de ''haaa...'', quelqu'un remarqua les runes sacrées que son équipement avait hérité lors du changement de classe et il reçut même une demande de mariage de l'une de ses plus grande fans. C'est ainsi que commençait l'histoire d'un héros en pleine gloire, dont la statue de bronze venait de faire l'apparition sur la place centrale de la capitale de la Ligue.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Lorsque le héros déchu se réveilla à l'hôpital, quelque chose avait changé au fond de lui ; son regard glissa sur une femme qui lui envoya un sourire resplendissant. Elle tenait sur ses genoux un enfant de sept ou huit ans, aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Le gamin l'observait comme un héros, il mit quelques secondes pour reconnaitre le petit frère de la fillette qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

- Dieu soit loué, vous êtes enfin réveillé, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier ! De la part de mon mari et de moi-même merci de nous avoir ramené Jeremy. »

John McClane observa le jeune garçon, lui faisant un signe de la main. Il toucha machinalement son torse et poussa un gémissement de douleur, regardant distraitement autour de lui afin de voir dans quel hôpital il avait été transféré, car il les avait presque tous fait, il retourna enfin son regard vers la femme qu'il dévisagea.

- Et la petite fille ? »  
- Emily nous a quitté. »

La voix de la femme était tout à coup nouée, elle regarda derrière elle, son mari avachi sur un banc dans le couloir tenait sa tête basse et semblait ne pas savoir comment gérer sa vie à partir de cet instant. Elle envoya son fils aller lui chercher un café puis elle s'approcha de McClane avec un grand sourire.

- Ma fille souriait. Et je sais plus que quiconque à quel point vous avez voulu la protéger, à quel point vous avez essayé de la sortir de là au détriment de votre vie... »

John McClane grogna, il détourna les yeux, soudainement mal à l'aise ; la main de la femme serra la sienne puis elle se permit un nouveau sourire figé.

- Il y a huit ans, vous avez fait une descente dans un squat, j'étais l'une des prostitués retenues prisonnière dans cette cave. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous m'avez apporté un café chaud et une couverture et vous m'avez dit que tout irait bien maintenant. Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, si j'ai un but dans la vie je vous le dois, John McClane. Vous êtes mon héros et vous le serez toujours. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils, sans vous... sans vous, j'ignore si j'aurais retrouvé l'un de mes enfants ce soir. Surtout ne vous en voulez pas... Il y a des choses qui doivent se passer et même un héros ne saurait les empêcher d'arriver. »

Il se souvenait bien d'elle, à l'époque elle était décoloré en blonde et son accent d'Europe de l'est lui était resté gravé dans l'esprit comme son regard vide et sa terreur en le voyant débarquer arme au poing au milieu de cette cave humide dans laquelle, elle avait été séquestrée pendant des mois. Il se souvenait de son regard pénétrant quand il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il était de la police et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ; ainsi que de sa reconnaissance enfin, lorsque dans l'ambulance, il était revenu la voir et qu'il l'avait emmitouflé dans une couverture lui faisant apporter un café chaud. La main de la jeune fille avait serré son poignet et dans ses yeux muets et humides, il avait entendu le merci que sa gorge serrée par toute la tragédie qu'elle avait subi ne pouvait décemment laisser filer.  
John McClane leva le regard vers ces yeux humides qui le couvaient d'une affection et d'une reconnaissance éternelle. La main sur son cœur, la jeune femme chuchota un mot dans sa langue avant de se baisser vers le policier et d'embrasser son front. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de John McClane tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

- Elle souriait, car elle croyait en vous, comme j'ai cru en vous le jour où vous êtes descendu dans cette cave. Elle souriait car même dans la peur elle savait que quelqu'un serait là pour elle. Elle souriait car tout comme moi, elle avait vu dans votre regard cette détermination. Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à ces hommes qui ont sorti les armes, des armes capables de faucher des vies. Je vous en prie, ne vous en voulez pas, Emily et moi en serions très peinées... »

Elle regarda son fils revenir dans la chambre et prenant le gobelet de café, elle le tendit au policier dans un sourire doux.

- C'est à mon tour de vous offrir ceci et de vous dire que tout ira bien à partir de maintenant. »

La femme serra son épaule et d'un pas lent, elle traina son fils en dehors de la chambre puis serra les épaules de son mari avec un regard déterminé. Adressant un dernier sourire à John McClane, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.  
Le policier contempla les volutes blanches de son café pendant de longues minutes tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Après avoir fait du rentre dedans avec les blouses blanches, il quitta l'hôpital. Assis devant les marches de sa maison, il attendait le camion des déménageurs avec un cœur léger. Il venait de vendre sa maison, il se dirigeait vers une nouvelle vie. Serrant le porte-clefs que la mère de la petit Emily lui avait fait envoyer via le commissariat, il jeta un regard en arrière tandis que ses cartons remplissaient la remorque du camion et qu'il cheminait vers son nouveau logis. Il avait opté pour un appartement tout simple, il était seul, ses enfants ne venaient jamais le voir, mais en cas où, il avait veillé à avoir une seconde chambre. Les bouteilles de whisky avaient fait place à quelques plantes vertes que Katarina venait déposer lorsqu'elle passait à côté de chez lui. La mère d'Emily venait souvent afin de voir comment il se remettait de ses blessures. De temps en temps, il l'observait faire la cuisine chez lui et lui laisser des tonnes de petits plats aux gouts exotiques de son pays d'origine...  
Et c'est Katarina qui l'emmena à l'étape la plus importante de sa vie.

- Je m'appelle John McClane, j'ai quarante-trois ans et j'ai arrêté de boire depuis six mois. »

La vie n'était pas simple, mais l'était-elle pour quelqu'un ? Il avait un toit, un but et nouvellement une amie avec qui parler. Une amie qui le comprenait rien qu'en le regardant, une femme qu'il avait sauvé et qui le sauvait à son tour. Souriant, il attrapa son arme de service et s'en alla pour le commissariat, il venait d'être estampillé apte au travail sur le terrain, c'est avec entrain que John McClane avança vers sa nouvelle vie. Il n'était pas au courant qu'un événement prochain allait la lui faire changer encore une fois... En attendant le policier cheminait lentement et avec ses problèmes d'alcool en moins, Lucy, sa fille commença à lui parler, à venir chez lui et même y rester une semaine dans le mois, prétextant avoir besoin d'un hébergement lors de ses séminaires à New York, enfin jusqu'au jour où son tempérament de McClane clasha avec son père et qu'elle lui tourne les talons. Ce n'était jamais que des petits moments de bonheur, mais l'homme qu'il avait été jadis reprenait son panache et dans son quartier comme dans son boulot, les regards inquiets des gens avait fait place à de l'espoir...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Lorsque le réel rattrapa Matthew Farrell fut le jour sinistre où le compte de son nouvellement résurrectionné Lord Knight fut hacké. Le hackeur hacké, le comble du comble. Il retrouva son personnage dépouillé. Des mois et des mois de drops et de combats acharnés pour ça... Un personnage de level cent-huit avec plus un sou en banque et plus un seul stuff. Dégouté, il quitta le jeu et déprima pendant des jours et des nuits. Refusant systématiquement les appels de Freddy ou des gens de sa guilde, Matthew Farrell devint un souvenir fuyant d'une gloire passée car un nouveau level cent-dix avait pris sa place en haut du classement. Désopilé, il éteignit ses ordinateurs. Ça n'arriva qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, un ras le bol complet au point d'arrêter le virtuel et de se jeter, la peur au ventre dans les vicissitudes de la réalité.  
Il prit un travail dans un fast-food puisqu'il était incapable de s'approcher de ses codes. Il avait besoin de fric et c'était une façon comme une autre de gagner sa vie. Une tenue de travaille, des horaires, une vie, Matt Farrell avait repris un rythme humain et voyait même ses parents une fois par mois. Il menait une vie décousue de sens, en tout cas pour lui, le matin il se levait, partait au travail et le soir dans son appart, il regardait avec terreur ses ordinateurs. Au fond, il voulait y replonger et en même temps, il voulait s'en libérer... une contradiction qui ne s'était jamais imposée à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il commença à passer du temps avec l'un de ses collègues de boulot, Matt trouva un certain charme à la vie réelle. Il sortait, allait en boite, il faisait la tournée des bars avec Alex, collègue et bientôt meilleur ami. Ils s'invitaient l'un, l'autre et partageaient plus en commun qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au départ. Alex lui apprit quelques petites choses sur la mécanique ou même comment voler une voiture et Matt lui apprit à protéger un peu plus son ordinateur. Étrangement, lorsqu'il était avec Alex le manque de son ancienne vie ne se faisait pas sentir, il pianotait sur l'ordinateur de son collègue sans jamais éprouver un seul instant l'envie d'y rester pendu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait substitué une drogue contre une autre et que lorsqu'Alex sortit avec la rousse du fast-food son monde s'écroula en quelques secondes. L'amour n'était pas fait pour les gens comme lui. Cependant, soutenu par sa mère, il se rendit dans un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Debout au milieu d'un groupe de soutien aux addictions, Matthew Farrell prit enfin la parole.

- Je m'appelle Matthew Farrell et j'ai vingt-deux ans. Je n'ai pas touché à un ordinateur depuis deux mois... »

Petite victoire... Le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour tenir dans le droit chemin et substitua son addiction pour son PC, par celui des bornes d'arcades, par celui des soirées mangas avec son voisin ou des soirées beuveries avec un ancien camarade de classe qu'il avait recontacté se souvenant des moments de solitude à deux qu'ils avaient partagé. Et puis il y eut le Space Camp où il retrouva Freddy, deux jours de folie durant lesquelles il avait emmené Fred dans son nouveau monde, alcool, filles, délires en tous genres, Matthew Farrell avait étonné tous ses anciens camarades de jeux en s'exposant aussi ardemment aux yeux de tous.  
C'est dans l'une de ses soirées alcoolisées que Matthew rencontra l'amour avec un grand A et aussi surprenant que cela fut pour lui, ce n'était pas un clone de Karmen Elektra qui attira son regard, mais le barman du pub où il passait ses soirées qu'il le regardait tous les soirs jouer avec les shaker sur de la musique rock'n'roll.

Il n'avait jamais été autant obnubilé par quelqu'un au point de boire ses mouvements et ses sourires. Matthew Farrell, emporté par l'alcool l'aborda et vécu quelques mois délicieux en la compagnie de l'inconnu...

- Là c'est Orion. »

Son regard grimpa dans la nuit du ciel, il observa l'étoile montrée par le doigt de son ami et il soupira. Sa tête sur le torse du barman, Matt suivi ses mouvements et observa la carte du ciel qui lui était dévoilée. Sa main caressa le capot de la voiture sur laquelle ils s'étaient posés puis il tourna tout à coup son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés. Un baiser fut partagé, le premier de sa courte existence, si on oubliait le baiser de cette fille qui n'avait eu pour but que de lui faire révéler au grand jour sa totale inexpérience et qui fut le spectacle d'un groupe de filles et de garçons ainsi que le ragot à la mode pendant un semestre de sa vie de lycéen. Ce baiser avait du corps et du cœur et bien qu'il avait encore une peur sourde qui lui restait de ses années de railleries, il avançait confiant vers la vie.

- Désolé... »  
- Pas grave, Matt. J'ignorais que tu... »  
- Je... »  
- Pas grave. Et là c'est... »

Son ami s'arrêta de parler au moment où une étoile tomba du ciel sous leurs yeux médusés, la main du barman serra la sienne. Il était coutume de faire un vœu à cet instant et Matt ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'on le fasse aimer la vie et qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui saurait faire vibrer son âme et son cœur d'une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais gouté. Il ignorait que son vœu serait réalisé et qu'il lui pendrait au bout du nez de la pire façon qu'il pouvait imaginer !  
En attendant il vivait un rêve éveillé, comme sur un nuage blanc, Matt fit un large sourire et se serra entre les bras de son amoureux, amant était encore un trop grand mot puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer faire autre chose que ça... regarder le ciel et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche.  
Le barman arrivait souvent en plein milieu de son service et lui envoyait un sourire, attendant qu'il ait une pause et qu'ils s'installent dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, souvent ils se retrouvaient dans la ruelle à l'arrière et dans les bras de son beau blond, il se calait contre son torse pendant qu'il fumait sa clope et que des baisers couvraient sa nuque.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée, lorsqu'un soir son blondinet l'obligea presque à avoir un rapport sexuel, Matt quitta son appartement et se rua chez lui. La dépression fut telle qu'il retourna se cacher derrière ses écrans et il reprit sa vie d'avant. Il était temps pour lui de redevenir le héros de la Ligue, il montrerait qu'après avoir combattu l'IRL, il s'était gonflé d'une rage de vaincre insatiable.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Lorsqu'on demanda à John sept ans plus tard de jouer la baby-sitter pour petit hackeur, il soupira, il n'en avait pas fini avec les petits copains de sa fille, mais sans faire attendre son boss et les fédéraux, il avait parcouru les kilomètres qui le séparaient de ce fameux Matthew Farrell. Une mission de merde et il avait cru pendant un moment que son boss le trouvait trop vieux pour lui donner autre chose que ça. Y'avait rien de très courageux à aller chercher un hackeur qui devait avoir l'âge de son fils Jack et qui se cachait derrière des écrans d'ordinateur. Lorsqu'il fit la rencontre du fameux hackeur, John se dit qu'il avait sous-estimé la créature. Un petit brun pas bien épais entouré de poupées et d'ordinateurs, écoutant quelque chose ressemblant à un bruit d'usine et de femmes qu'on égorge -on appelait vraiment ça de la musique ?!- avec une décoration limite déchèterie du coin... -qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait avaler comme mal bouffe ! Et Holly avait osé se plaindre de son régime alimentaire lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus !- Ils échangèrent quelques mots, pas que John sache vraiment de quoi parler avec un gamin qui faisait la moitié de son âge et qui était en fait tout juste la moitié de l'homme qu'il était. Un gosse, il était certain que si il lui appuyait sur le nez, il sortirait encore du lait et que le petit hackeur criait le nom de sa mère en pleurant.

Jetant un cœur d'œil aux... poupées ou action-figures super rares comme le précisa le jeune brundinet, John se rendit compte qu'il y avait un décalage énorme entre sa génération et celle de Matt. Pas étonnant qu'il ne comprenait pas ses enfants, à voir le sanctuaire du hackeur, y'avait pas photo, ça ressemblait à un terrain de jeux d'un gamin de douze ans encore boutonneux. Le vacarme de sa musique lui faisait penser à celle de son fils en pleine rébellion contre le monde entier, anarchie and fuck them all...  
Douillet... véritablement... Un appartement mal rangé, des cannettes qui poussaient partout et des paquets de pizza/plateau repas/poubelle décoraient le sol... ça manquait cruellement d'action tout ça, le gamin devait pas sortir beaucoup et qui plus est, il ne devait pas faire de sport.  
Si John attendait du sport... il en eut pour son compte, le cas Farrell lui attira bien des ennuis, mais étrangement, John McClane n'apprécia que plus cette aventure au sommet de l'apocalypse. Ce gamin l'avait bien aidé, il avait sauvé sa fille et lui-même. Un petit souffreteux, hacker, sans muscle avait montré sa valeur et sa détermination, si on lui avait dit qu'il passerait deux jours de folie en compagnie du gamin qu'il avait aperçu dans cet appartement mal rangé et à l'hygiène douteuse, il aurait rigolé. Mais là, assis dans l'ambulance aux côtés de sa fille John McClane sentait comme une immense satisfaction l'assaillir. Il avait sauvé l'Amérique entière avec un petit bout d'homme. Souriant au jeune brun, il fit un mouvement de la tête se levant afin d'aller voir comment se portait son mini héros.  
Matthew lui envoya un sourire discret, John eut un mouvement étranger qu'il arrêta en court de route, avait-il voulu caresser la chevelure du gamin ? Drôle d'idée... Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses, Matt était devenu une sorte d'ami, de fils, d'aide précieuse. Sans lui, il n'imaginait pas être arrivé là... C'était un duo qui avait bien fonctionné, un peu comme avec Zeus mais d'une toute autre ampleur, se dire par contre que ça allait prendre fin maintenant, était une drôle de réalisation. Ça faisait mal, presque... Il allait retourner à sa vie, Matt aussi et ils ne se reverraient que lorsque l'Amérique se relèverait pour une remise de médailles, ou peut-être qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. John soupira, il ne voulait pas penser à toutes ces choses, il fit un signe au gamin et retourna vers sa fille.

- Il a parlé de moi ? »

John fronça les sourcils, il avait bien remarqué les regards insistants de Matt sur sa fille et l'inverse d'ailleurs. Ça lui filait les nerfs pour une raison dont il ignorait tout. Farrell lui avait prouvé qu'il était un bon gars et si, dans l'absolu, il devait avoir un gendre, Matt ferait parti de ses favoris, mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Oh, Lucy, j'en ai assez bavé pour aujourd'hui ! »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et il fallut beaucoup de sang froid et de tact pour que John ne parte pas dans un accès de fureur. A la place, il serra le poing bandant son bras droit et irradia la douleur de son épaule dans tout son corps. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour l'empêcher de ruer dans les brancards comme un bon irlandais. A la place, il posa son crâne contre la vitre de l'ambulance, très peu pour lui le voyage allongé, Lucy avait besoin de se reposer car toute la pression retombait sur ses épaules. C'était peut-être une McClane mais elle n'avait pas encore roulé sa bosse comme lui. Les yeux perdus sur l'autre ambulance et le souvenir du regard vide de Farrell qui avait oublié son sourire de toujours et ressemblait à un agneau perdu lorsque le flic le délaissa à son sort, John pensa. Était-ce réellement ce qu'il croyait que c'était ? C'était insensé ! Comment pouvait-il être jaloux de sa propre fille ?! Grognant, le policier frappa son crâne contre la paroi de l'ambulance. Son regard tomba sur sa fille qui essayait vainement d'attirer son regard.

- Merci... je savais que tu viendrais. »  
- Normal. T'es ma fille, Lucy, la chair de ma chair, y'a rien que je ne saurais faire pour toi. »  
- Alors cesse de t'inviter dans ma vie privée... »  
- D'accord... »

La jeune femme releva un sourcil, son père devait se sentir mal pour accepter comme ça ; avait-il un œdème cérébral ou quelque chose de plus grave ? Inquiète, elle observa le regard désorienté de son père, il semblait mal, perdu dans des réflexions qui devaient lui taper sur le système. Elle attrapa son poignet et lui tendit un sourire, elle ignorait ce qui ennuyait son père, mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre. Ce n'était pas McClane de baisser les bras !

- Souris, tu as sauvé le monde, encore une fois ! »

Son père eut un rire amère, sa main glissa sur son crâne et il soupira pour au final retourner dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole dans un murmure, elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- C'est grâce à Matthew... »  
- Alors, on aura qu'à l'inviter à la maison de temps en temps, pour fêter ça, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi. »  
- Certainement... et toi aussi ! »  
- Alors, il a parlé de moi ?! »  
- Oh non, Lucyyyy... »

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'inviter, oui, mais il allait devoir travailler sur ça, car sa fille et le petit Farrell allaient mettre à rude épreuve ce sentiment étranger qui lui déchirait le cœur à grand coup de jalousie. John McClane n'avait jamais été jaloux, jamais, ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'il avait connu, même avec Holly, alors pourquoi soudainement, il se la mangeait en pleine mâchoire ? La vie était une salope, lui, John McClane, héros sauveur du monde, apprenait la jalousie à cinquante ans et n'était pas moins jaloux de l'amour naissant qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa fille et de son valeureux co-équipier. Sa main glissa à nouveau sur son crâne et il soupira lourdement, il venait de promettre, si sa fille pouvait être heureuse avec Farrell qui était-il pour empêcher leur bonheur ?

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Lorsqu'un badge fut montré au travers de son judas, Matthew pesta, il devait se sortir de ce pétrin, la fille à la voix enivrante devait le recontacter pour lui payer son travail. C'était pas le moment que les flics lui tombent dessus. Affichant un sourire, il essaya de se démerder, non il n'était pas Matthew Farrell, avec de la chance, le flic rebrousserait chemin, bien entendu c'était sans compter son cher voisin qui lui poignarda le dos vicieusement pour un téléchargement de jeux vidéo quelconque. Il n'avait plus qu'à laisser le vieux flic entrer dans son appartement et faire comme chez lui. Non en plus, il avait appelé ses action-figures, poupées, mais en plus il avait détruit le bras de son préféré, une collection limitée Spawn faite en cinq cent exemplaires... et bien il n'en restait plus que quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Ou comment perdre un investissement conséquent en quelques secondes ! Dire que Freddy lui avait annoncé qu'avec le temps, la prix de cette action-figure friserait les milles cinq cent dollars... elle ne valait plus rien que la poubelle du coin maintenant.

Attrapant ses affaires, il fit un sac de survie, c'était bien sa vaine, c'était les fédéraux qui le demandaient. Une connerie un jour et t'étais bon pour les voir se ramener à chaque petits soucis ! Simple et rapide, il attrapa quelques gadgets high tech, un laptop et quelques utilitaires de geek et hackeur en cas où, -on était jamais trop prudent !- sans oublier son téléphone nouvelle génération ! Il était fin prêt à suivre le policier sans broncher, c'était pas le moment de se faire repérer, mais merde, il tombait mal, son ordinateur n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il avait bugué et il devrait l'éteindre à l'arrache, qui allait se payer une vérification système en rentrant, certainement pas ce bon dieu de flic. Si seulement le jeune hackeur avait su que l'intrusion de McClane dans sa vie allait lui sauver la peau et accessoirement l'emmener dans des aventures incroyables qui auraient dû le faire vomir tripes et boyaux, sans oublier de lui déclencher une crise d'asthme rien qu'à leurs mentions ; il aurait certainement fuit. Mais le destin avait déjà pris les deux occupants de la pièce dans ses filets et quand on tira partout dans son appartement, Matthew fut heureux de se coucher à terre et de sentir le corps du policier contre le sien, le protéger de tout.  
Pour un flic, McClane avait ce quelque chose qui vous rend plus fort, plus résistant. Farrell ne savait même pas qu'il avait autant de ressources à l'intérieur et il avait suivi McClane avec une confiance parfaite, malgré quelques accrochages, après tout c'était un flic, une autorité qui ne voulait rien signifier à ses yeux. Et le décalage entre le petit sur-high-tech et le dinosaure sorti d'un autre millénaire était assez conséquent. Farrell avait eu l'impression de se retrouver avec son paternel, mais John avait ce quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre le sens des priorités : comme celle de la survie. Il avait pris une balle, il avait tué et tout ça, pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, mais à qui il avait donné sa vie sans même y faire gaffe.

Il avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était cousu autour de son algorithme, ce n'était qu'un job simple et légal, mais il avait fait partie d'un plan complètement surréaliste dans lequel il s'était noyé. Une putain de liquidation ! Il y était pour quelque chose, il avait fourni une pièce du puzzle qui plongeait l'Amérique dans le chaos. Il avait vu des gens hurler de terreur, des gens mourir, des accidents à tout péter... Au fond, Matthew se sentait responsable de toute cette merde et sans John pour le tirer, il se serait certainement écroulé dans un coin en déprimant sur sa vie, comme toujours. Mais l'adrénaline aidant et surtout parce que celle de John était contagieuse, il avait avancé, il avait découvert des choses en lui qu'il pensait ne pas avoir. Il s'était révélé et il avait découvert ce qu'était la réelle dépendance à autrui... Il n'était pas McClane et il suspectait que personne ne pouvait être comme cet homme, c'était comme un cyborg-agent-spécial qui avait été mis en service par le gouvernement. McClane était un TX plus fort et plus ravageur que Robocop ! Qui pouvait dégommer un hélicoptère avec une voiture ? Qui pouvait survivre à l'intérieur d'un semi-remorque contre un avion de chasse F35 ? Qui pouvait se relever après s'être tiré une balle intentionnellement pour tuer quelqu'un ? Qui pouvait survivre à l'attaque d'une ninja et foncer dans une cage d'ascenseur à bord d'une voiture ? Qui pouvait flinguer un T1000 soviétique qui jouait les kamikaze ? Qui, sinon le TX McClane ? Mais derrière cette force, il y avait un homme... C'est cet homme qui avait en quelque sorte charmé Matt et qui le fascinait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. John McClane... Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti avec lui, qu'il ait dit non à la terre d'asile du Warlock pour partir en croisade avec le flic...

Maintenant qu'il était sur son brancard que tout était fini, Farrell regardait McClane avec un sentiment de vide. Leur aventure prenait fin maintenant, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Allaient-ils le renvoyer à Camden ? Il n'avait plus de chez lui, qui plus est, il n'avait pas envie de revoir ses parents qui avaient coupé les ponts avec lui depuis sa rechute dans le virtuel. Il pouvait finir chez Freddy certainement, mais quelque chose lui manquerait... John McClane...  
Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Son sauveur vint le voir quelques instants, essayant de savoir l'état physique dans lequel se trouvait le petit brun, puis il retourna vers sa fille. Mais qu'il était con, bien entendu John se fichait de lui maintenant, il avait sa fille, il devait s'en occuper, lui... il n'était qu'un suspect qui avait tenté de prouver qu'il n'était pour rien dans tout ce fiasco.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille. »  
- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre... »

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais la morphine faisait son effet, cela dit le fait que McClane reprenne ses mots lui déclencha une vague de plaisir. Matt regarda la porte de son ambulance se fermer. Soudainement seul, il regarda autour de lui dans une angoisse pesante, après ce trop-plein de vie et de sensations, Farrell n'imaginait pas pouvoir retourner à son ancienne vie au New Jersey, il avait besoin de McClane, il avait encore besoin de lui ! Cet homme était une drogue dont il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais se passer. Installé dans son ambulance, il repensait à toutes ces fois où le corps de John s'était pressé contre le sien, à chaque fois que ses mains l'avaient saisi ou que sa voix rocailleuse avait appelé son nom. Poussant un gémissement plaintif qui alerta l'ambulancier, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis qu'un sentiment puissant lui dévorait les entrailles. Jamais Matthew Farrell ne s'était senti si seul au monde, jamais il n'avait senti un pareil froid et serrant son poing il appela le policier qui l'avait sauvé de sa propre vie, son héros, son protecteur : John McClane.  
Les antidouleurs le mirent KO presque instantanément et il partit dans ses rêves aux côtés de John...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Assis dans son canapé le policier soupira, il avait passé à peine dix heures à l'hôpital, son cas n'était pas urgent et tout était surbooké. On lui avait donné une ordonnance qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps, ni l'envie de présenter à la pharmacie la plus proche et le regard abattu, il fixait son appartement plongé dans le noir. Le gouvernement avait du mal à remettre l'électricité en marche, après l'explosion de la centrale électrique du middle est. Il n'était rien que l'inspecteur McClane pouvait faire au chaos qui embrasait Brooklyn. Il avait essayé d'aider son voisinage, mais la douleur l'avait fait regagner son appartement au plus vite. Les gens restaient cloitrés chez eux de peur que les saccages qui bouleversaient la ville ne les mettent en danger.

Au lendemain matin, il s'était retrouvé avec la famille du premier étage chez lui car des hommes avaient pénétré leur appartement et avaient volé tout ce qu'ils avaient pu en menaçant leurs enfants. McClane les avait aidé et depuis son appartement était devenu un refuge pour les personnes seules ou vulnérables. Les sacs de couchage s'entassaient sur le sol de son salon, il avait donné sa chambre aux enfants qui s'étaient retrouvés chez lui et John veillait dans le hall de l'appartement, calé sur un fauteuil, avec son berreta92 à portée de main en cas où quelqu'un aurait la mauvaise idée de pénétrer dans son appartement.  
Ce n'est que lorsque la garde nationale, ratissa les villes pour arrêter la population qui pillait les commerces et la plongeait un peu plus dans le chaos que commença un ravitaillement des civils ainsi le FDA put enfin déployer leurs hommes et subvenir aux besoins de la population. Chaque maison et appartement allait être visité par les services sanitaire EMS et FEMA ainsi que la croix rouge, les instructions étaient envoyée par mégaphone lors des passages de la garde nationale. Si on était blessé, on devait mettre des bougies devant sa fenêtre, on pouvait mettre une croix devant sa porte et selon la gravité les gens étaient emmenés soit vers le nord du pays en hélicoptère car c'était là où la cellule de crise avait ouvert ses portes et que les centres de soin d'urgence au Michigan Stadium de Ann Harbourg avait réquisitionné tout le personnel médicale nécessaire, le courant avait été rétabli presque dans tout le pays grâce aux force jointes de la SEMO et de l'OFPC mais c'est dans le nord que la population avait le moins souffert du chaos de la Liquidation. Les blessés qu'on ne pouvait transporter si loin était envoyé directement au centre de soin d'urgence du Beaver Stadium en Pennsylvanie ou à l'Ohio Stadium de Colombus afin de délester les hôpitaux.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Brooklyn reprenne son calme et que les gens s'entraident pour déblayer les dégâts dans les rues. John McClane avait retrouvé son utilité, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Matt, il devait encore être dans l'hôpital, John aurait bien poussé le vice jusqu'à aller le voir, mais il ignorait où ça le mènerait. Mieux valait qu'il l'oublie. Sans s'en rendre compte, lorsque ses voisins retournèrent dans leur logis, John McClane se retrouva seul, assis dans son salon, un verre de whisky entre les doigts. Il ne buvait plus depuis sa thérapie, mais tout ça, méritait bien un verre, un petit.

Lorsque Katarina entra dans l'appartement dévasté de John McClane, elle le trouva allongé sur son canapé, complètement amorphe, une bouteille vide trônait à ses pieds. Un spectacle qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt ! La jeune femme fit un sourire triste, elle s'approcha de l'homme et posa une main douce sur son épaule saine.

- Une nouvelle cicatrice ? »  
- N'as-tu personne d'autre à embêter ? »  
- Hélas, je n'ai qu'un seul héros. J'ai amené à manger et je crois que j'ai bien fait. Va prendre une douche pendant que je réchauffe le plat. »

Sans en dire plus, car les reproches étaient de la poudre aux yeux d'un John McClane ronchon, elle débarrassa les bouteilles d'alcool et les jeta dans l'évier, évitant que son héros ne reprenne une cuite. Lorsqu'une bonne odeur d'after shave pénétra dans la cuisine, la brune soupira et tourna un regard givré en direction du policier qui haussa un sourcil.

- C'est quoi ton problème, John ? Je croyais que l'alcool c'était fini ? Quand comprendras-tu que ça ne résout rien du tout ! Je me refuse de rester là à te voir fiche ta vie en l'air. »

L'homme roula des yeux, Katarina jeta son torchon sur la chaise devant elle et balança un coup de poing dans le visage qui lui faisait face. Les mots blessaient John, elle s'en était rendu compte, mais souvent, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne se remettait pas facilement en question. Peut-être qu'un coup lui remettrait les idées en place. La jeune femme fusilla l'homme du regard avant de tirer la chaise et de s'assoir, lui intimant de prendre place en face d'elle. Ceci fait, elle croisa les bras, observa McClane se frotter la joue en fixant le mur à sa gauche.

- Lorsqu'Emily est morte, j'ai accepté la nouvelle, j'y ai fait face en me disant que dieu avait rappelé ma fille car ici-bas, on avait encore besoin de toi. Je ne te laisserais pas fiche en l'air cette vie qu'on a pas accordé à Emily. Ça serait indigne de toi ! »

John haussa les épaules distraitement, ok, il avait merdé, il ne devait boire qu'un verre, un petit remontant, mais au final toute cette histoire l'avait submergée. Il crevait d'envie de rejoindre l'hôpital et prendre des nouvelles du gamin, mais l'idée de le voir en compagnie de sa fille lui fichait le moral dans les talons. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, il n'était qu'un vieil homme et Matthew pourrait être son fils...

- John, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »  
- Rien... »  
- Tu me la joueras pas à l'envers et je vais te faire parler crois-moi ! »

La brune frappa du poing sur la table, son regard incendiaire le fixa avec fureur, sa main se leva aussi sec et John se prit une mandale sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il avait survécu à la salope de ninja, mais Katarina avait son petit caractère, ainsi qu'un punch que sa taille et son gabarit ne laissaient pas présager. S'il ne sortait pas le morceau, elle risquait de perdre patience ; de toute façon, il voyait dans son regard qu'elle ne partirait pas sans les réponses qu'elle venait chercher.

- Imagine... Tu as cinquante ans, tu penses pas refaire ta vie, d'ailleurs tu acceptes enfin ta solitude... et tout à coup... Ça te tombe dessus comme un putain de voleur à l'arrachée. »  
- Et c'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Holly est partie depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »

Holly n'avait rien à voir avec son histoire, son mouvement de tête le certifia à la belle brune qui inclina la tête en l'attente d'une explication qui ne vint pas. Excédée elle se leva et alla préparer deux cafés fumant avant de se rassoir en face de John et de lui tendre une tasse.

- Mais ? »  
- Je crois qu'il plait à ma fille. Un père veut le bonheur de ses enfants, non ? Mais que faire quand son bonheur sonne comme une poussée d'hémorroïdes purulentes ? Faut s'y faire... de toute façon, il est trop jeune... et en plus c'est un mec ! »

John McClane se leva d'un seul homme, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, ça lui mettait les nerfs, c'est vrai quoi, depuis quand il aimait les hommes, même pas, les gamins ?! John ne s'était jamais appesanti sur les petits ou petites jeunes ! Il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de pédophile sur le retour, sérieusement, ça lui pourrissait la vie. Si franchement, il était en manque, ce dont il doutait sérieusement, mais si jamais c'était le cas, c'était le moment où jamais d'aller soigner ça dans les quartiers chauds de New York.  
Katarina ne broncha pas pendant quelques secondes, l'idée que John McClane soit intéressé par un homme lui laissait une drôle d'impression, cependant, ça ne la regardait pas ! John était maitre de sa vie, il avait cinquante ans, il avait donc la tête suffisamment sur les épaules pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Ce qui l'alarma fut que le jeune homme en question était pourchassé aussi par Lucy McClane. Elle savait combien les relations entre le père et la fille pouvaient être houleuses, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses, en effet. Elle n'avait pas de conseil pour John, mais elle se refusait de le laisser comme ça.

- John... Tu as toujours tout sacrifié pour les autres. Il est temps de penser à toi, je comprends, c'est ta fille, mais Lucy est jeune et je sais qu'au fond, elle comprendra. Laisse pas le bonheur glisser entre tes doigts, y'a pas d'Age pour ça. Et puis, c'est bien beau mais qu'en est-il de lui ? A-t-il déjà pris sa décision ? »  
- Kat', il a l'âge de ma fille ! »  
- Et alors ! Il est majeur que je sache, il fait ce qu'il veut. Mon mari à douze ans de plus que moi et je ne l'échangerais pas pour quelqu'un de mon âge, jamais. »  
- Mais oui et quand j'aurais soixante balais et que je passerais pour son grand-père, il n'aura que la trentaine. Toute la vie devant lui ! »  
- Ça, John, c'est un choix qui lui appartient. Personne ne peut le prendre pour lui. Personnellement, je te dirais que tu n'as rien à perdre. Au moins tu seras fixé, au lieu de ressasser ça, tu pourras aller de l'avant. »  
- Et si il devient mon gendre... »  
- Si il te plait, je suis sûr que c'est un homme bien. Lucy sera heureuse avec lui, j'en suis certaine. Si jamais ça devient sérieux entre eux, John, tu dois en parler à ta fille, elle comprendra pas que tu ne partages pas son bonheur. D'accord ? »  
- Kat' ! »  
- Promet-le-moi ou je te fais manger des choux de Bruxelles jusqu'à la fin de ton existence, McClane ! »  
- Rah... ces femmes... »

Katarina se leva en silence, elle attrapa le bras valide du policier et lui tordit dans une clef douloureuse qui le fit broncher.

- J'ai pas bien entendu... »  
- T'as fait du self défense ? »  
- Self défense, karaté et jiu-jitsu... McClane, si tu veux compter tes abattis continue comme ça ! »  
- Ok, ok, promis. Je lui en parlerais ! »

Cette fille était aussi folle que lui, d'ailleurs, elle avait de la force dans les bras. Regardant la furie brune sortir de son appartement dans un parfait mutisme de peur de la voir faire volte-face, John attendit que la porte claque avant de jeter un œil sur les différentes boites d'aliments et se dire qu'il était temps qu'il se rende à l'hôpital, ils pourraient toujours partager un repas, ça connait plutôt bien dans son esprit !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Le personnage de Charles Ross est normalement atteint d'Alzheimer, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire il a subi un petit changement de statut.

* * *

**Free Your Mind**

**2**

* * *

- Ok, ok ! Lucy McClane est la meilleure ! Sérieux où tu as appris ça ?! »  
- Avec mon père ! »

Qu'il était doux d'entendre sa fille le nommer de cette façon, il était presque heureux, si ce n'est que sa fille glissait sa main dans la chevelure trop longue du geek. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire un tel geste pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Songeur, il dévisagea Lucy et Matt se sourire doucereusement, il était évident que les deux jeunes s'appréciaient plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ça faisait mal au vieux cœur du flic, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être au fond heureux pour sa fille et son plus ou moins acolyte.  
Soupirant, il décida de tourner les talons et disparaitre, car il n'était pas homme à gâcher ça : leurs rires et leurs sourires complices ; Matty avait la moitié de son âge, mais Lucy était parfaite. S'il l'avait menacé de ne pas toucher à sa fille, c'était juste l'instinct qui avait parlé. John n'était pas dupe non plus, le geek manquait de condition physique, mais il avait suivi le flic sans flancher, le gamin avait beaucoup de courage et rien que pour ça, de tous les prétendants qui s'étaient pressés autour de sa fille, seul Matthew avait toute sa bénédiction. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas encore voir ce bonheur exposé sous ses yeux. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, malgré cela à peine eut-il fait deux pas en arrière qu'un "McClane" chaleureux lui fut envoyé. Le flic prit une seconde pour inspirer tout le courage qu'il lui faudrait afin de regarder les deux jeunes gens ensemble.

- Hey, alors comment ça va ! »  
- Très bien, toujours sous morphine, alors… Et toi, enfin vous ! »  
- L'épaule va presque mieux, je pourrais reprendre du service dans une semaine. »  
- Pas si vite remis que vous repartez à l'assaut ! »  
- Ça c'est l'esprit McClane, Matt, va falloir t'y habituer ! »  
- Je vais essayer… »

Le rire du gamin était doux à ses oreilles, il aimait l'entendre la note de sérénité et de joie dans sa voix. Matt allait bien et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

- Alors, vous…. »  
- Papa, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ! »  
- Je ne m'en mêlerais pas, pas cette fois, c'est promis ! »

Il le promettait, même si pour ça, il faisait une croix sur sa propre fille, mieux valait la savoir heureuse mais en rogne contre lui qu'en colère et ne voulant plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Il n'avait pas été un bon père, mais il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer ses enfants. Flic avant père, aujourd'hui, il serait un père avant d'être un homme, aussi, il laissait Matt à sa fille. McClane fit un rapide signe de la main, confortant Lucy sur sa décision, c'était simplement de la curiosité, rien de plus. Elle inclina la tête, observant Matt avec intérêt puis elle tendit un sourire à son père, un sourire qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait vu Holly lui sourire de cette façon bien des années avant la naissance de leur premier enfant. C'était le visage rayonnant d'une femme comblée et amoureuse, réalisation qui ne fit que conforter son idée première. Katarina avait presque insufflé assez d'espoir dans son cœur pour qu'il croit à fond qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance, mais il n'en était rien ! Il n'avait aucun droit de clamer le petit informaticien sien car il ne l'était pas et ne le serait jamais. « Et quel est son avis ? » La voix de la russe frappa sa mémoire, avant de rebrousser chemin et s'enfouir sous le boulot, il devait savoir si le geek voulait, lui aussi, rester avec sa fille. Un coup d'œil sur Matt lui fit remarquer que le gamin était tout à coup tendu et qu'il semblait bien en peine de le regarder dans les yeux. Croyait-il qu'il allait lui casser la figure pour avoir osé regarder sa fille de cette façon ? Non.

- Tu as ma bénédiction si c'est ce que tu attends, mais brise son cœur et je te brise les côtes ! »  
- Papa ! »  
- Tu es ma fille Luce et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te protéger quoi qu'il en coute. Tu choisis qui tu veux, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu resteras toujours ma fille. »

Il semblait avoir vu une once de douleur dans le regard légèrement en amande du brun, mais il n'y prit pas plus attention. Au lieu de ça, il fit un signe de tête au jeune couple avant de quitter les lieux sans jamais se retourner. Même le grand John McClane pouvait avoir des faiblesses et la sienne résidait dans le regard perdu d'un homme qui pouvait être son fils. La vie était une chienne, ça il le savait depuis des lustres, mais elle en remettait une couche, dont il n'avait définitivement pas besoin. L'ancien héros n'était plus ce qu'il était, il avait sacrifié tout pour son job, sa vie, sa famille, sa femme, tout car personne d'autre n'avait les couilles de faire ce que lui pouvait faire, ou plus exactement, personne n'osait foutre en l'air sa vie pour protéger ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Sa vie était en cendres depuis des années, mais il avait espéré vainement que ça puisse enfin changer, que quelqu'un puisse partager son quotidien, ou ce qu'il en restait. Matt ne serait pas cette personne, tant pis ou tant mieux, car être avec un gosse ayant la moitié de votre âge pouvait être quelque peu troublant, comme se rendre compte, la cinquantaine arrivée que l'on éprouvait pour un homme une attirance quelconque… John n'avait jamais été sujet à ce genre de pensées, pas qu'il fut homophobe, comme certains de ses collègues pouvaient le croire, mais très sérieusement, ça n'avait pas de prises sur lui. Tant qu'un homme ne décidait pas de lui faire la cours, le flic se fichait éperdument de la sexualité des gens. Son boulot de flic ne devait pas se faire dans ce genre de jugement. Mais voilà, il éprouvait une drôle d'attirance pour un homme, chose à laquelle, il n'avait jamais été confronté et franchement, McClane ne savait pas quoi en faire. Aussi naturellement que possible, il se dirigea vers son bar fétiche et alla noyer toutes ses questions et ses doutes dans son ancien ami de tous les jours : Jack !

Lorsque le flic se réveilla la tête en vrac le lendemain, il était dans son lit et pour dire vrai, il ne se souvenait pas comment, il avait fait pour revenir entier jusque chez lui, car il avait drôlement abusé de la boisson. Lorsqu'Harry le gérant de son bar habituel l'avait gentiment prié de quitter l'endroit car il était plus qu'éméché, McClane s'était dirigé au grès des rues jusqu'à se trouver un autre bar où il s'était écroulé raide mort contre le bois d'une table en parlant à un quelconque inconnu. Il ne se souvenait de rien après ça. La main sur le crâne, il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser afin de se diriger vers la pharmacie, où il espérait qu'il trouverait de quoi faire taire son mal de crâne. Pourtant le flic arrêta brusquement son train de pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger sous les draps. Était-il rentré accompagné ? Il n'avait fait ça qu'une fois, quelques jours après qu'Holly avait profité d'une de ses escapades dangereuses pour faire ses bagages et emmener les enfants avec elle dans la résidence des Genero. John était peut-être mauvais mari et père, mais il ne méritait pas de revenir un soir dans une maison vide, avec pour seule explication la feuille du divorce sur la table basse. C'est après ça qu'il avait cessé de croire que les choses iraient mieux pour lui, un jour.  
De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, la présence possédait des cheveux couts et ondulés presque bouclés quelque part entre le châtain et le blond-roux qui sentaient quelque chose comme de la verveine. L'odeur citronnée lui rappelait des souvenirs presque maussades aussi, il préféra se détacher de la présence et sortir de ses draps, mais le bras autour de lui se resserra avec force, une telle force que John en fut interloqué. Il y avait peu de femmes sur terre qui avaient le pouvoir le clouer au sol, Maï étant morte, il en restait d'autant moins ! Alors ? La main sur son pectoral droit glissa contre son ventre, le souffle sur son torse venait de changer de rythme preuve que la personne avec qui il partageait son lit était à présent réveillée. Le visage qui vint à sa rencontre fut tel qu'il l'avait redouté, anguleux, légèrement barbus et cent pour cent masculin.

- Heu… »

L'homme possédait un grand sourire intimidé, nerveux qui plus est, il lui semblait qu'il était familier, mais John était bien en peine de se demander pourquoi puisque son vis-à-vis lui donnait l'envie de se lever et partir en courant. John McClane venait de coucher avec un homme, sous le coup de la boisson ! Un homme presque aussi jeune que Farrell ! Si avec ça il ne voyait toujours pas où le menait cet étrange picotement dans le cœur lorsqu'il fixait les grands yeux noisettes du gamin, il ne le comprendrait jamais ! Matt lui faisait envie, mas ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé hier dans cette chambre. L'homme semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris, bel et si bien que John laissa tomber son masque pour ne pas voir le gamin paniquer comme une donzelle à son bal de promo ! Il essaya d'esquisser un rapide sourire, mais il fut fade. Le jeune homme bafouilla quelques secondes avant de sortir précipitamment des draps et trouver quelque chose pour se couvrir. L'étranger n'était pas nu, aussi avait-il échappé au pire, mais bon… Se réveiller avec un homme dans le lit de bon matin, ça pouvait laisser des marques !

- Vous… Vous en faites pas, je… il… enfin, on a rien fait ! Vous… je veux dire, j'ai trouvé votre adresse dans votre poche et je vous ai ramené chez vous rien de plus. Je… Enfin, vous savez… la vie m'a appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas… avec… enfin vous voyez ! »

Le gars semblait vraiment croire qu'il allait le frapper, tout son langage corporel démontrait que l'homme avait peur de lui. Ses jolis yeux bleus tremblaient d'une terreur muette, quelque chose que l'étranger avait subi par le passé. Peut-être avait-il eu un petit-ami abusif, ou un père… Père semblait dire son crâne.

- Doucement, doucement, j'ai compris. On a rien fait, c'est bien ça ? »  
- Non ! »

John s'était trompé, l'inconnu n'était pas un gamin et ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Farrell malgré son babillage intempestif parlant d'excuses et autres choses dont il ne comprenait pas le sens tellement l'homme avait du mal à articuler. Pour peu, John n'aurait qu'à hausser le ton pour le faire pisser dans son pantalon. Le corps qui se rhabillait possédait des formes, il n'allait pas dire qu'il était rond, mais plus en chair qu'en muscle, en tout cas loin de la minceur du geek. Les muscles se dessinaient bien, malgré qu'il ait de belles poignées d'amour. Le torse était légèrement velu, rien de trop imposant et pour l'avoir eu contre lui, la chair était tendre et douce, bien chaude. Les épaules de l'inconnu étaient tatouées ainsi que son poignet gauche, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu sur les différents junkies à qui il avait eu à faire, ça ressemblait plus à des blasons de l'armée, pour ça il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper… Il voyait mal un gosse comme lui batailler avec la marine ou les seals ! Suffisait de voir son habillement, un jeans qui rendait justice à ses larges cuisses et son magnifique fessier, des bretelles qui ne servaient qu'à la déco et qui tombaient le long de ses hanches puis de ses cuisses attirant un peu plus le regard là où il fallait et un T-shirt bleu légèrement ample qui ne cachait rien des tatouages qu'on apercevait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il était à parier que les bracelets de cuir, de perles et d'argent sur la table de nuit lui appartenaient. Son visage rond et juvénile rendait difficile de se pronostiquer sur son âge mais le corps n'avait rien de celui d'un gamin !

- Je… je vais vous laisser, pardon, mais vous ne vouliez plus me lâcher et je… »  
- Je t'ai forcé ? »  
- Oui… enfin non ! Je veux dire, vous n'alliez pas bien, je voulais juste… je ne pensais pas à mal, je vous le jure… je… »  
- Cesse de t'inquiéter comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger. Je me souviens de rien, mais je sais reconnaître les gens qui mentent, tu n'es pas de ce type. Je te crois ! »  
- Merci. »

Il devait avoir dans la trentaine, mais il agissait comme un enfant, la vision globale était plutôt plaisante, bien qu'incommode. Il n'avait jamais vu de personne de ce genre. Le petit mouton jouait avec ses doigts et sa bague, ne souhaitant plus le regarder en face quoi qu'il puisse arriver. C'était à la fois attachant et dérangeant, car John McClane ne voulait instaurer la peur qu'avec les hors-la-loi et ce gamin avait tout de l'innocent petit agneau. L'intimidation n'avait aucune raison d'être, il était certain de la véracité des mots de son interlocuteur, aussi l'affaire était close. Il avait trop bu, avait trouvé un joli brin de mec et était rentré avec ; ensuite ils avaient dormi ensemble, la belle affaire ! Dans la vie d'un McClane c'était aussi important que de faire tomber sa tartine beurrée le matin !

- Tu veux un petit dej', puisque tu es là ? »  
- Je… je ne voudrais pas dérager ! »  
- Tu ne déranges pas puisque je te propose ! Ne crois pas que si je le désirais, j'hésiterais deux secondes à te mettre dehors à coups de pieds ! »

Le corps se tendit brusquement devant ses yeux, il avait espéré le faire réagir et ce fut le cas, le jeune homme dodelina de la tête, se détournant flegmatiquement tandis que McClane sortait des draps dans un simple boxer. La timidité de son hôte était presque risible, puisque McClane avait été raide mort au moment où il fut reconduit chez lui, il n'était donc pas à douter que l'autre l'avait aidé à se déshabiller ! Regardant dans la poche de son blouson en cuir, John retrouva sa plaque, ça, il devrait y prêter plus attention, c'était vrai, le gosse aurait pu être mal intentionné et partir avec.

- Quel est ton nom ? »  
- Hein ? Ah oui, mon nom, le mien, à moi… heu… Adam ! Adam Ross ! »  
- Adam Ross ? »

Le nom lui disait aussi vaguement quelque chose, John fronça les sourcils, sceptique, tout en se rapprochant de l'homme qui jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, veillant à ce que le flic porte au moins un pantalon avant de se tourner dans sa direction.

- Je vous jure que… que c'était un total accident, une malencontreuse rencontre ! Je… je ne vous suivais pas, hein ? En fait… j'étais déjà dans le bar quand… je vous ai reconnu mais je… enfin, j'avais moi-même trop bu, je crois, je n'aurais pas dû ! Je sais bien que la boisson n'arrange rien à mon cas… ni même à… »  
- On se connait ? »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises essayant de trouver ses mots, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tellement surpris par la question du lieutenant de police. Maintenant il n'était plus à douter qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par le passé, peut-être avait-il été l'une des personnes qu'il avait sauvées, possible, avec les années sa mémoire pouvait lui jouer des tours.

- Je pensais que vous… je suis désolé, je croyais… ce n'est pas grave ! Oubliez ça, je… je vais m'en aller. »  
- Tu partiras qu'avec quelque chose de chaud dans le ventre, il gèle dehors ! »

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'homme baissa la tête et acquiesça, rien de plus aisé que de faire de ce genre de personne tout ce que l'on voulait, surtout si on s'appelait McClane ! Pour ça, cet Adam et Matt se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils étaient des suiveurs, des soumis, mais il avait appris que derrière cette facette nonchalance se cachait bien plus qu'une créature docile et sans volonté propre. En tout cas, c'était le cas de Farrell, il ignorait encore tout du petit agneau qui le suivait sans piper mot.  
Lorsqu'ils furent dans sa cuisine et qu'il commença à réparer le repas, McClane en profita pour reprendre son interrogatoire.

- Rafraichis-moi la mémoire, on s'est rencontré ou ? »  
- Je… Je travaille avec… Mac et Don. »

Don Flack et Mac Taylor ? Hé bé merde, ça faisait des années qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus, non en fait c'était faux, mais ça n'avait été que de courtes rencontres. Les samedis barbecues et les journées anniversaires étaient loin. Bien avant que Holly parte et qu'il devienne le héros déchu, sa femme et celle de Mac avaient été de très grandes amies. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les deux époux et flics se rencontrent. McClane, le policier renommé et fougueux venant du Bronx et Taylor le jeune flic débutant ex marins fraîchement débarqué à Manhattan. De temps en temps encore, ils se voyaient, surtout en cas de coup dur en fait, car maintenant que leurs deux femmes n'étaient plus, les deux flics investissaient tout leur temps dans leur travail ! Aussi, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Taylor, c'était lorsque son ami avait eu un accident et été resté des mois dans un plâtre. Il avait profité d'un jour de congé pour lui amener une bouteille et boire en sa compagnie en parlant exclusivement de boulot. Parler du passé faisait ressurgir les pires des souvenirs, leurs femmes partie ou décédée et leurs vies maintenant en solitaire… Une félicité à l'arrière-gout de chiotte !  
Le petit mouton était bien trop jeune pour qu'ils se soient rencontrés du temps où leur deux femmes respectives les obligeaient à se voir régulièrement, il était certain que Taylor n'était jamais venu le voir autrement qu'accompagné de Flack, aussi il était probable qu'il ait vu le gamin en allant voir Mac, peut-être même la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'appartement du brun, le chef de la section scientifique avait reçu pas mal de collègues, apprécié qu'il était pour son travail et sa loyauté. Il se souvenait avoir discuté avec un certain Danny Messer qu'il avait d'ailleurs grandement apprécié.

- Flic ? »

Il ne le voyait pas policier, mais alors pas du tout ! Un flic timide et intimidable ? Ça n'irait jamais bien loin… C'était très certainement un gratte-papier ou un petit subordonné plein de bonnes attentions qui le laisseraient malgré tout sur la circulation. Il en avait vu des rookies vraiment très intègres finir dans un placard ou aux archives.

- Heu… pas vraiment ! Police Scientifique. »

Un rat de laboratoire ?! McClane n'était pas à l'aise pour deux sous avec ces gens, les légistes passe encore, mais les scientifiques… John n'était pas d'avis à attendre qu'un quelconque taré du ciboulot se masturbe mentalement sur une preuve pour lui donner le feu vert dans son enquête, il était un policier à l'ancienne, alors toute cette aberration technologique ne lui parlait pas. Sûr, il fallait faire des avancées techniques, -quoi qu'en voyant où ça l'avait mené avec le presque fire sale, il n'en était plus certain- mais pour lui les rats de labo n'étaient utiles que pour les procès, histoires que les enfoirés qu'ils s'évertuaient à coincer ne ressortent pas de taule deux jours plus tard !

- Tu travailles donc avec Danny Messer, non ? »  
- En effet. »

Le petit mouton semblait contrarié, à première vue le fait qu'il se rappelle de Dany et non de lui venait d'instaurer une moue boudeuse sur son visage. Il jouait maintenant avec l'un de ses bracelets fuyant encore le regard de John. Il essayait de se souvenir de sa dernière visite à Taylor, mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Félicitation, pour le tueur à la boussole ! »  
- Ça n'a pas été une enquête simple, je dois l'avouer… »  
- Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas eu une enquête de ce genre… Depuis quatre-vingt-quinze et ce taré de Simon ; je m'ennuierais presque du manque d'action ces derniers temps ! »  
- T'en fais pas, l'état de New York n'a pas fini de nous en faire baver ! »  
- Pour sûr… »

Ces dernières années, depuis la prise d'otage dans la banque, il n'avait rien eu de très vivifiant, quelques courses poursuites avec des petits dealers mais rien d'autre. Les grosses enquêtes de sa jeunesse lui manquaient, car le temps laissait champ libre aux souvenirs. La sonnerie l'arrêta dans son cheminement d'idées, il regarda Mac se lever péniblement puis retomber aussi sec dans son fauteuil, aussi, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sur un Don souriant.

- Nom de dieu ! John, John McClane ! T'as pas changé ! »  
- Sauf la coupe ! »

Un rapide mouvement sur son crâne chauve fit rire le flic qui l'entoura de ses bras dans une accolade chaleureuse.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?! »

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Mac avait doucement rigolé en les présentant, sur une possible fin du monde. Un pur-sang irlandais et un irlando-italien dans une même pièce ; Mac avait cru à un peu plus de fracas, mais ils s'étaient vite entendus et mieux valait ne pas les avoir contre vous.

- J'ai amené une bouteille ! »  
- Pas encore un de tes vins sucrés dégueulasses ! »  
- Hey insulte pas ma liqueur d'amande buveur de scotch ! »  
- Ça c'est pas un truc de fillette ! »  
- Ma grappa non plus ! »

Don lui fila un coup d'épaule, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que McClane vit la jeune demoiselle derrière lui qui se présenta comme Lindsay Messer. Il rencontra son mari quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il ramena avec lui… Adam !

- Tu veux dire John McClane, le John McClane du Bronx ?! »

Il y eut une sorte de long silence interrogatif tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur Mac qui soupira. C'était plutôt commun comme question, Messer était un flic avant d'être un scientifique, si les autres ne savaient pas vraiment qui il était, Messer lui, avait entendu parler de la légende vivante qu'il incarnait.

- En effet ! »

Le regard du jeune homme se gonfla de respect et tandis qu'il s'attendait à tout un discours d'éloges et de gloire, un verre tomba à terre et se brisa. Le gamin qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis son arrivée souffla un son qui ressembla bien trop au Nakatomi Plazza. Bien, au moins une autre personne le connaissait, cela dit, le gamin ne fit rien d'autre que de s'excuser platement sous le verre cassé et commença à afficher des gestes stressés qui au bout du compte l'amenèrent à se couper la main avec l'un des tessons. Lindsay s'occupa de lui en le menant à la cuisine.

- C'est normal ? »  
- Adam est un jeune homme un peu perturbé, mais c'est un bon élément. Par contre j'ignorais qu'il savait quelque chose sur le Nakatomi… »  
- Il devait avoir une dizaine d'année c'est tout… »

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans plus de préambule, Lindsay se retira pour aller chercher sa fille et laissa les hommes entre eux parler de boulot en buvant leur alcool.

- Ça sent trop la testostérone pour moi, je vais rentrer jouer la bonne épouse m'occuper de ma fille pendant que Monsieur prépare sa cirrhose ! »  
- Lind' ! »

Elle avait éclaté de rire en se dirigeant vers la porte en se moquant gentiment de son mari. Il lui avait semblé que le prénommé Adam l'avait supplié du regard de l'emmener avec elle ; simplement, elle n'avait pas regardé dans sa direction et ce regard terrorisé et mal à l'aise avait mis dans le cœur du flic une pointe de sympathie. Il ignorait tout de ce gars un peu gauche qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour dire des conneries aussi grosses que lui, mais le côté protecteur de John ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre le dessus.  
Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le gamin, qui lorsque Lindsay fut partie, prit un plus grand retrait qu'avant. Il regardait le bric à braque de son patron avec un intérêt peu commun. Don et Messer quant à eux avaient monopolisé le dialogue, Mac était un solitaire, un peu comme lui, ils avaient usé leur quota de mots pour plus de deux mois en l'espace de trois heures, mais ce qu'il remarqua fut le regard protecteur et paternel de son ami qui suivait chaque mouvement du petit scientifique. Leurs regards se croisèrent tout à coup et il lui sembla que Mac lui demandait d'aller voir le gamin. Ce qu'il fit, il se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté du salon.

- On ne t'entend pas beaucoup. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, il n'avait pas semblé à McClane qu'il avait caché sa présence au petit châtain, mais il n'était pas flic, les instincts n'étaient sans doute pas les mêmes.

- Heu… je… je regardais sa collection de vieux livres. »  
- Intéressant ? »  
- Ce sont des premières éditions, il y en a pour une petite fortune… »

Des vieux livres en cuir relié, rien de passionnant à son gout ! Il se souvenait en avoir donné à Mac un carton entier que sa femme avait oublié en se barrant du jour au lendemain. John n'était pas homme à se poser et à lire, c'était le délire de Mac, pas le sien ! Il préférait regarder un match de football ou de baseball à la télé en buvant une bière !

- Que sais-tu du Nakatomi, au juste ? »

Le visage passa par plein d'émotions différentes, la peur, la douleur, la nostalgie, mais il se rattrapa bien vite en se rendant compte qu'il était observé par l'œil entraîné de John, aussi le visage rayonna de toute la fausseté qu'il pouvait connaitre.

- La naissance d'un héros. Vous savez, lorsque tout ça est arrivé, mon père m'a dit, qu'un fils digne de ce nom devrait pouvoir faire ça. »

Il y avait dans ces mots des non-dits horriblement dérangeants, le regard bleu en témoignait. La main de John McClane glissa dans le dos du gamin qui pourrait certainement être son fils.

- Personne ne veut être ce héros, crois-moi. Ma femme m'a quitté, emmenant des enfants qui ne m'appelleront plus jamais papa. Je mange seul, vit seul… Et quand je ne suis pas au boulot… la vie est un désert gigantesque, on prie pour avoir de l'action, plutôt que de rester là, à attendre je ne sais quoi de la vie. Crois-moi, être ce héros n'a rien de palpitant. »  
- Mon père voulait que je sois quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'important. »  
- Police criminelle ce n'est pas important ? Tu as aidé à coincer le tueur à la boussole quand même ! C'est pas rien ! »  
- Assis dans un labo, ce n'est pas ce que mon paternel trouverait gratifiant. »

Soit, il n'était pas un bon père, mais il savait reconnaitre les gens qui étaient de bons éléments, ses enfants étaient de bonnes personnes, un père ne devrait s'inquiéter que de ça. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de dicter la carrière d'un de ses enfants, ils faisaient ce que bon leur semblait, du moment qu'ils restaient du côté de la loi. Un père comme celui de cet Adam devrait être fier de ce qu'il avait car le gamin semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

- Je suis le premier à dénigrer les scientifiques, crois-moi ! Ils sont chiants, des vieux ronchons aigris par la vie et pince sans rire ! Tu verrais le staff de la police du Bronx, t'en reviendrais pas ! Mais sans eux, mon boulot ne servirait à rien. Je coffre les criminels, mais c'est eux qui les mettent derrière des barreaux. »

Le visage s'illumina quelques instants, le châtain ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, mais quelque chose dans le bleu s'était évaporé et malgré quelques gestes nerveux, Adam semblait soulager d'un poids. Mission réussie !

- Merci. Dommage que j'ai pas eu un père comme vous ! »  
- Si mes enfants pouvaient dire ça ! »

McClane fit un mouvement rapide du bras tout en ricanant, afin d'attraper l'épaule du scientifique et le ramener vers la table qu'ils partageaient, mais le gamin mésinterpréta son geste puisqu'il le regarda se figer de terreur. Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il se rende compte que la main ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'il suive John.

- Alors, Adam a un nouveau héros ?! »

La plaisanterie de Don mit mal à l'aise le gosse qui retomba dans sa chaise en grommelant.

- Après Mac… John ? Tu t'attaques qu'à des monstres ! »  
- C'est un gosse de la génération comics, bien entendu qu'il aime les héros ! »  
- Ça suffit ! »

Il ignorait si le petit bouclé était maintenant rouge de colère ou de gêne, mais cet éclat de voix fit réagir Mac au quart de tour. Le gamin frappa son verre contre la table, lança à Don et Danny une œillade meurtrière puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Si ça devient une soirée comme ça, c'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose de connards pendant mon cursus scolaire. Des fois vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous êtes deux gros boulets ! »

Et sur ces mots, le gamin disparut. Seuls Mac et John sourirent lorsque la porte se referma violemment. Il était bon de voir que le jeune homme n'était pas qu'une victime…

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?! »

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Il se souvenait enfin. Il ne l'avait vu que deux ou trois fois, mais c'était la seule et unique fois qu'ils avaient discuté ensemble…  
Le gamin, tête basse secouait la bouteille de jus d'orage qu'il avait sorti du frigo sous la demande de John, il semblait ailleurs ou toujours renfrogné à l'idée que l'homme qui lui avait parlé et remonté le moral ne se souvienne pas de lui.

- Si ton but est de me donner le mal de mer en tournant ce liquide, c'est pas demain la veille, vient donc ici m'aider à faire un vrai p'tit dej. »  
- D'a… d'accord. »  
- Et si tu me disais ce qui te chagrine, au lieu de rester silencieux comme une tombe. Je vois mal un petit gars comme toi se saouler dans un bar. »  
- Pas le moral… »  
- Don et Danny t'ont encore chambré ? »  
- Oui… et comment… vous vous rappelez, alors ?! »  
- Hum ! »  
- Danny est mon ami, enfin je le croyais dur comme fer. »  
- Et ? »

Adam hésitait à continuer de parler, ce gamin ne devait pas s'ouvrir beaucoup, aussi il choisissait avec énormément de prudence les personnes auxquelles il parlait de lui. John avait très bien compris le petit barbu, il pouvait parler de tout et de rien, mais pas des horreurs contre lesquelles il avait fait face. En surface il n'y avait aucune cicatrice, mais en profondeur, Adam était un de ces gars emmurés par la douleur.

- J'ai osé lui dire que… que je dirais pas non à un homme. Enfin, dans certaines conditions. Il m'a toujours vu parler de filles, les draguer et me prendre des râteaux, aussi il a été surpris. J'avoue qu'il fait partie de ce type d'homme qui me plait. J'étais là quand avec Lindsay c'est devenu sérieux, j'ai jamais osé le lui dire… Mais Danny est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, c'est beaucoup plus important pour moi. Et depuis, il n'arrête pas de balancer des sous-entendu sur ma sexualité avec Don ! »  
- Si je comprends bien, c'est plus le fait qu'il en ait parlé à Don que le fait qu'il t'embête. »  
- Un peu les deux… Quand j'étais au lycée, y'avait ce gars Steven, il jouait au basket. Je dois pas être très fin car il a su... il m'a invité à une fête, genre, c'était la première fois qu'on m'invitait quelque part ! Souvent c'était plutôt, moi qui faisait leur devoir, c'était ça ou se faire taper dessus. J'ai choisi d'être leur pantin et ça devait bien les faire marrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, durant la soirée, il m'a tiré dans une chambre, il m'a fait croire qu'il avait envie de moi, ce que j'ignorais c'est que ces potes nous écoutaient. Le lendemain tout le monde savait que j'étais bi et qu'en plus j'étais vierge. »  
- Danny pense pas à mal, tu devrais lui parler de ça. »  
- Je lui ai dit hier, avant de me plonger dans la bière. Je sais que c'est un ami et qu'il veut mon bien, mais parfois je me dis que je suis trop abîmé pour m'en tirer… »  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que ton paternel te frappait, ou parce qu'il me semble que ton regard tombe trop souvent sur Mac ? »  
- C'est Mac qui vous a raconté tout ça ? »  
- Je suis flic, gamin, tu peux rien me cacher, crois-moi ! »  
- Mac incarne la stabilité, il a prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il ferait tout pour moi, personne d'autre que lui ne m'a témoigné autant d'importance, je vis pour lui. Quand il me félicite, wow, rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux ! Mais il se comporte comme mon père et c'est mon boss, je peux pas lui dire. Et puis je suis même pas sûr que ce soit de l'amour, peut-être que je veux simplement me cacher derrière quelqu'un de fort, mais qui ne retournera jamais sa force contre moi… Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça. »

Il ne devrait pas, certainement pas, mais sa main s'était déjà saisie du menton lui faisant face, afin de mener le gamin à le regarder dans les yeux. Il tremblait mais ce n'est pas de peur, plutôt d'une appréhension muette, car il savait maintenant ce que John avait dans la tête. Adam ne disait pas non, au contraire, il ferma les yeux, approchant son visage de John. Le lieutenant de police sentit le bout de ses doigts frais s'accrocher à son T-shirt tandis que leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un chaste baiser. Le petit mouton se recula interloqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Vous… »  
- C'est… compliqué. »  
- Farrell ? Je lui ressemble ? »  
- Pas vraiment. »

Le flic avait dû en dire plus qu'il ne le fallait lorsqu'il avait cuvé son scotch… Fallait dire qu'hier, voir Matt et sa fille se sourire, lui avait fichu un coup au cœur. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il choisissait le pire moment pour se réveiller, ce cœur ! John avait espéré pouvoir finir sa vie sans lui, mais il avait fallu que son boss le jette dans une histoire qui allait changer sa vie du tout au tout.

- Est-ce que… Je veux dire… y'a pas de mal, non ? »

Non, il n'y en avait pas. John délaissa sa poêle, oubliant le petit déjeuner qu'il s'évertuait de préparer, il regarda les mouvements craintifs de son hôte, sachant que l'agneau n'oserait jamais mettre en pratique ce qu'il venait de dire. Était-ce une bonne idée ? C'était juste une occasion de tester, le châtain était plutôt bien fichu, il n'était pas Matt, ça c'était certain, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'était pas question, là de sentiments, John avait son problème sentimental et le gamin aussi. Il n'y aurait donc aucune contrainte entre eux. Un moment d'échappatoire ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre…

- Tu es sûr ? »  
- Je sais pas, j'ai jamais… avec un homme… »  
- Moi non plus. »  
- Mac a dit que vous êtes un homme bien… »  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, si c'est la question. »

Le scientifique hésita encore un peu avant de venir chercher un vrai baiser, ça faisait bien longtemps que le flic n'avait pas apprécié de la sorte une paire de lèvres. Il devait s'agir de Claudia, une prostituée du Queens. Oh, il ne devrait pas être client de ce genre de femmes en tant que flic, mais les possibilités de rencontres étaient difficiles pour un homme comme lui. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de la vénération d'une victime qu'il avait sauvé, les femmes ne prêtaient pas beaucoup d'attention à John McClane. Il était un héros, pas un possible compagnon !  
Le gamin se fichait éperdument de ça, il ne voyait qu'un homme entrant parfaitement dans le fantasme qu'il recherchait, c'est ce que d'ailleurs le corps à ses côtés lui criait ouvertement. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Matt, mais sa cinquantaine n'avait aucune influence sur le choix d'Adam à croire que ce garçon cherchait en plus d'un amant, l'image d'un père. Un père qui ne le battrait pas, qui ne serait pas déçu en le regardant dans les yeux. Adam voulait de la reconnaissance, de la sécurité et ça, John pouvait le lui offrir plus que quiconque.  
Cela ne se produisit pas ce matin-là, car le téléphone du lieutenant sonna.

- Mac ? »  
- Adam est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
- Comment tu… »  
- Il ne répond pas au téléphone, ce n'est pas son genre. Danny a besoin de lui sur la quatrième avenue. Il a quinze minutes, pour aller au bureau prendre ses affaires et rejoindre son collègue, tu peux l'aider ? »

Mac rigola au creux du combiné, il ne semblait pas prêter plus d'importance que cela à ce qui se passait dans cette cuisine, tout ce que sa voix laissait transparaitre c'est de la joie et un brin de taquinerie qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis le onze septembre…

- Je l'emmène. On sera à l'heure. »  
- Parfait. Oh… Inutile de te dire que si tu lui brises le cœur… »  
- Je sais, tu me brises le crâne et je parie que tu fais passer ça pour un accident ! »  
- En effet… Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire par quoi il est passé, alors, McClane, un peu de douceur ne serait pas de refus. »  
- T'en fais pas ! »  
- Oh, et… John, il est comme mon fils, prend bien soin de lui. »

Roulant des yeux, le flic raccrocha, la pâleur sur le visage en face de lui ne l'aida pas quant à rester objectif dans toute cette histoire. Mac venait de lui dire de prendre soin du gamin, comme si il ne s'était jamais aperçu de l'attirance qu'avait pour lui le prénommé Adam, ou justement, espérait-il que John saurait être compétant là où Mac ne l'était et ne le serait jamais. La mort de sa femme avait rendu Mac incapable d'aimer ou plutôt de s'attacher. Il savait que le flic espérait encore la retrouver, mais avec les années, tout le monde savait que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Claire était morte, une des nombreuses victimes fantômes de ce jour tragique.

- Il se fiche de moi… »  
- Adam, Mac ne se remettra jamais de la mort de sa femme, regarde-moi, la mienne est toujours en vie et c'est à cinquante balais que je pense enfin à tourner la page. Il t'apprécie plus qu'il n'osera jamais le dire, mais si c'est cet homme-là que tu veux vraiment, il va te falloir du temps et beaucoup de patience et certainement pas t'afficher avec moi ! Tu es toujours sûr de toi ? »  
- Oui, il est mon boss, il faudrait que je change de labo pour être avec lui et jamais je ne le pourrais. »  
- Il est flic et toi scientifique, y'a aucun gradé qui aurait les couilles de tenir tête à Mac si il te choisissait, tu sais ça ?! »  
- Hum… mais c'est mon boss, je veux pas risquer ça… »  
- Je comprends. »

Le petit mouton esquissa un sourire, il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue du lieutenant. Mac avait tellement parlé de John qu'il semblait le connaître par cœur. Cependant il voulait en savoir plus encore. Son boss avait tout de suite vu l'attrait dont McClane avait été victime et avec autant de délicatesse que possible, il avait mené Adam à confesser la chose. Le regard jovial de Mac s'était alors posé sur lui.

- John ne l'avouera jamais, mais il a besoin de quelqu'un. D'un peu de compagnie et surtout de rire, tu lui feras du bien. »

Ross comprenait, il suffisait de voir l'appartement vide, le silence pesant et toute la détresse que le lieutenant lui avait montré dans l'effluve de l'alcool. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés par la vie, ils avaient besoin de soigner leurs blessures et à deux tout était plus facile.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Papa ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Luce… et Matt, il savait que ça avait été une mauvaise idée que de suivre Adam en centre-ville. Il aurait dû le prévoir ! McClane se retourna tel une souris prise au piège par le chat, il tira le col de son polo avant de faire un signe de tête au couple.  
Adam était une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie, une présence quelque fois marrante et attendrissante à découvrir… Il aimait passer ses week-end avec lui, d'autant plus que l'homme n'était pas du genre envahissant, la plus par de temps trop occupé avec leur boulots respectifs, ils se laissaient tomber sur le canapé. Depuis le temps, -enfin ça ne faisait qu'un mois, qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble d'après les dires de Mac- Adam prenait ses aises et commençait par initier le contact sans attendre après John. Le petit mouton venait se caler entre ses bras et regardait le football avec lui. Quand ils avaient le courage, ils sortaient le week-end ; sortir pour le plaisir, John n'avait jamais compris le système. A part un restau de temps en temps, il n'avait jamais emmené Holly autre part qu'au ciné en de quelques rares occasions. Adam amenait ses passions par pack de six et c'était amusant de le voir s'agiter pour une convention, un salon, une émission télé ou un nouveau produit quelconque. Adam était fan de musique, mais n'imposait rien à ses oreilles, il était souvent avec un casque sur la tête empêchant le choc des générations d'éclater au grand jour à ce niveau. Mais même avec ça, il savait régler le volume pour qu'il puisse entendre John sans que celui-ci n'ait à hausser la voix. L'agneau aimait aussi les consoles, lorsqu'il venait chez John, il emmenait souvent sa PSP en cas où le flic serait appelé le samedi, leurs jobs n'avaient hélas, jamais de temps mort. Aujourd'hui il avait trainé John dans une boutique de comics, car la poupée d'un de ses super héros préférés venait de sortir en avant-première et tout le monde s'arracherait les deux cents mille pièces en un rien de temps. Adam l'avait précommandée depuis des lustres et John trouvait ça adorable à souhait, suffisait de le voir avec la boite entre les mains comme s'il tenait le trésor le plus inestimable de l'humanité.

- Iron man... »

Adam lui avait montré les films, John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait détesté, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il appréciait réellement. Bien que d'en savoir un peu plus sur le héros suprême d'Adam lui avait expliqué pas mal de chose sur le personnage complexe qui partageait son quotidien.

- Luce, Matt, comment allez-vous ?! »  
- En grande forme ! Et toi tu fais quoi ici ? »  
- Heu… »  
- John… c'est un moment unique… l'acteur d'Iron Man et Stan Lee viennent dédicacer les pièces précommandées ! Je vais mourir ! »

John haussa un sourcil, regardant le châtain trembler d'excitation avec sa boite entre les mains, le flic ne put retenir un sourire tendre lorsque leurs yeux se joignirent, aussi sa main glissa dans les boucles aux reflets vermeilles du jeune trentenaire.

- Adam Ross, je te présente ma fille, Lucy McClane et son petit-ami Matthew Farrell. »  
- Fa… Farrell ?! »

Il n'avait certainement jamais dit au scientifique que le fameux Matt sortait avec sa fille, maintenant c'était chose faite. Adam observa le jeune couple avant de réagir face à la main tendue de Lucy. Il observa sa fille et Matt serrer la main de son… du… il ne savait jamais vraiment comment le nommer. Il n'y avait pas de mots doux entre eux, rien, pas non plus de sexe occasionnel. A première vue, ils étaient amis, ou plutôt père et fils, voilà ce qui traduisait réellement la relation ambigüe qu'ils partageaient. Au final ils n'avaient encore jamais été plus loin qu'un banal câlin dans le lit, c'est pour dire… mais puisque leur présence commune leur faisait un bien fou, il se fichait bien du reste ! Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, sa fille le tirait par le bras, tandis que les deux garçons regardaient leur poupée respective attendant la venue des dédicaces.

- C'est qui ? Depuis quand tu sors avec un mec ?! »  
- Adam est un collègue de Mac. »  
- Mac Taylor ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- C'est un flic ? »  
- Police scientifique. »  
- Et ? Vous… »  
- Luce, c'est pas parce que j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux qu'on s'envoie en l'air je te rassure ! Disons… pas encore ! Et très sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais de ma vie sexuelle avec ma fille, Luce. »  
- C'est juste que c'est… étonnant ! »  
- Ça te pose un problème ? »

Elle hésita un instant, regardant son père au fond des yeux. Cette réponse changerait certainement beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, car il ne voulait pas que sa fille ait un problème avec Adam. Pour l'instant, il ne se passait rien, mais si ça devait aller jusque-là, ça ne devait pas poser de problèmes à sa fille. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant que de la voir s'enfuir à cause d'un homme lui broierait le cœur.

- Non. Si tu es heureux, jamais. Tu sais, j'ai longtemps redouté qu'un jour tu sois avec une autre femme, que tu es d'autres enfants et que tu sois pour eux, le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Et puis j'ai compris, comme maman, que tu avais besoin de protéger les gens, d'être au service de la ville, du pays même ! Et je me suis dit que sur ton lit de mort, il n'y aurait personne. T'es pas le mari idéal et franchement un mauvais père, mais t'es un flic intègre et génial, t'es le héros que toutes mes copines m'envient. T'es un type bien ! Et cet Adam, ça fait combien de temps ? »  
- Un mois. »  
- C'est flippant ! Heureusement qu'avec Matt ça n'a pas marché, voir nos deux petits copains s'entendre comme des frères aurait pu me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! »  
- Il a… ? »  
- Non, c'est moi ! Tu avais raison, il m'a sauvé la vie, c'était beau, magnifique, mais ça n'a pas survécu au train-train quotidien. Mais ça reste un super pote ! Nan mais regarde les avec leurs poupées ! »  
- Action Figure, Luce… »  
- Ouai, ouai, ils ont mis plus de mille dollars là-dedans. »  
- Une réplique exacte de l'armure d'Iron man, faite en acier… échelle humm un tiers, je crois. »  
- Flippant, t'es en train de devenir un fanboy ! »

John la regarda avec amusement avant d'exploser d'un rire franc et bon enfant. Matt et sa fille, ça n'avait pas marché, quelque chose le rendait beaucoup plus léger du coup ! Il avait toujours eu peur de tomber sur eux, les lèvres collées en plein milieu de la rue, ça lui aurait fait mal. Tournant sa considération, vers les deux jeunes hommes qui parlaient vraisemblablement de comics, le flic sourit de plus belle. Adam avait besoin d'amis de son âge, peut-être que Farrell serait une bonne occasion de le faire sortir un peu de sa coquille. Sortant de la boutique pour échapper au flot de jeunes et de moins jeunes fans venus des quatre coin de la ville, John s'installa contre le mur de la boutique, gardant un œil sur ses deux protégés, sa fille racontait ses derniers soucis à la fac et l'arrivée d'un jeune homme charmant sur lequel elle avait flashé. D'après ce qu'elle en disait il devait faire partie des forces spéciales ou de la CIA… de quoi le rassurer !

- Sérieux, tu es ami avec Warlock, LE Warlock ? »  
- Hum, un mec charmant, tu devrais le rencontrer ! »  
- Heureusement que je suis dans la police scientifique, dieu merci. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Je parle d'un hors-la-loi, là. »  
- T'as pas été toujours clair d'après ce que tu me dis ! »  
- Dans une ancienne vie j'étais Phénix. »  
- Tu te fous de moi, le hackeur qui a posé un dispositif de pistage dans le serveur de la CIA ? »

Adam fit la moue, tournant un regard désolé vers John qui ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Il savait que les gosses faisaient pleins de conneries, ça ne changeait pas la vision qu'il avait de l'agneau.

- Je voulais juste avoir l'attention d'un père qui… s'en fichait. »  
- Même cursus ! Mon père m'a foutu dehors, il ne s'est même pas manifesté après le fire sale ! »

Le bleu vide des prunelles d'Adam firent monter un flot de colère dans le cœur du flic qui serra les poings afin de se calmer. Il savait que le père d'Adam continuait de lui coller au train, il avait surpris le gamin recroquevillé dans la baignoire pleurant à chaudes larmes, le téléphone à la main. Aujourd'hui Adam rêvait de ça, un monde où l'ombre de son père ne viendrait plus jamais le hanter. Venant auprès du scientifique, John le serra affectueusement contre son torse.

- Aller les gamins, la récrée est terminée, avant que tout le quartier débarque pour scander le nom de leurs idoles, on ferait mieux de se barrer ! »  
- Et si on passait la journée ensemble ?! »  
- Oui, s'il vous plait McClane ! »

Géniale, une journée en enfer ! Quoi que… Si ! Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer les regards ambigus de Matt, ses propres sentiments et Adam qui s'imposait un peu plus à lui, croyant bien faire. Puisque sa fille était d'accord, il suivit la bande de jeune gens jusque dans leur fief. Il n'avait jamais compris l'attrait que les jeunes avaient pour les Starbuck Café. Bien heureusement pour lui, Adam ne le quitta pas d'une semelle le temps qu'il passe sa commande sinon il aurait bien sorti son flingue. Un café noir c'était pas si difficile à trouver non ? Non, il fallait qu'il y en est des dizaines de différents avec des noms bien cons !

- Sauron ! »  
- Tu te fou de moi, il sort du seigneur des anneaux celui-là ! »  
- Si, Luce, c'est bien un ennemi d'Iron Man. »  
- Oh, vous trichez ! »  
- A toi ! »  
- Hum… Dynamo ! »  
- Oui ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit, elle s'y connait un peu pour une fille ! »  
- Pas de sexisme Matt sinon je te jure que je fais de toi une demoiselle ! »  
- Wow wow ! A mon tour… Vibro ! »  
- C'est quoi ce nom de sex toys, ça fait tellement pas super vilain ! »

Le nez dans son café, John écoutait vaguement le délire des trois jeunes gens qui citaient tous les noms des super vilains qu'Iron man avait combattu. Certains lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, très certainement parce que la vie de fanboy -comme disait Luce- faisait d'Adam un aficionado inconditionnel de toutes les séries, spin off et autre vies alternatives de tous ses héros de comics. En y pensant, soit Stan Lee était un dégénéré, -c'était certainement le cas- soit il savait comment se faire du fric et le faisait bien -les deux !- ! Lorsqu'Adam s'approcha de lui, John glissa à nouveau sa main dans les boucles châtain de leur propriétaire, sous le regard affuté de Matt.

- Et vous McClane, quel était votre héros quand vous étiez jeune ? »

Il aurait bien répondu son père, ils étaient flics de père en fils depuis des générations. John avait toujours tourné sur son père de l'admiration, avant que celui-ci ne soit tué durant ses fonctions. Cela dit, il se ravisa avant de répondre, afin de ne pas plonger Adam dans une série de souvenirs incommodants.

- Je suppose… Batman. »  
- DC comics ?! Tu me brises le cœur John ! »  
- Mon père est d'un rétro… »  
- Sûr que c'est pour la voiture, hein ? McClane ?! »

Matt venait de toucher un point sensible. Le petit John avait été fan de Batman dans sa jeunesse, enfin, il avait eu la batmobile en jouet et n'avait jamais cessé de se balader avec. C'était plus une question de voiture que de mec en collant lycra, ça c'était certain !

- Un cadeau de mon père, j'imaginais que dans le futur, on aurait tous des voitures avec un réacteur à l'arrière… »  
- Nous on rêvait de voitures volantes. »  
- Moi je rêvais d'un poney, mais chacun son truc ! »  
- Un petit poney, Lucy McClane, tu as été une véritable fille un jour ! »  
- Et oui, toi par contre t'as toujours pas réussi à être un vrai mec, Farrell ! »

Il se rappelait très bien de ce noël-là, la petite Lucy était entrée un soir avec sa liste de cadeaux, en haut de la page en gros en rose avec des paillettes partout, il avait lu le mot poneys. Il avait cru au jouet jusqu'à ce que sa fille lui dise avec sérieux qu'elle voulait un vrai poney ! Elle avait eu pour noël un lot de petits poneys, avec le château et devant sa moue rageuse, il avait passé des heures à lui expliquer qu'un poney ne pouvait pas entrer dans la hotte du père noël et qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas de place pour entreposer l'animal, même pas de jardin ! La déception avait été difficile à supporter, mais quelques jours plus tard, l'incident avait été oublié et sa fille avait décoré toute la maison de gommettes à l'effigie de ses petits poneys…

Tout à coup, les sens de McClane le mirent en alerte, les muscles de son dos se contractèrent violemment et il se tourna brusquement, son regard glissa à droite et à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste scotché sur un homme de son âge, les cheveux en brosse, coupe militaire donnant encore plus d'ampleur à son regard bleu acier qui ne laissait filtrer qu'une chose : la haine. Le policier n'eut pas le loisir d'intervenir avant que le poing de l'homme ne s'abatte sur le visage d'Adam qui s'était levé en poussant un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos.

- Tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici petite merde, comment oses-tu remettre en question mes ordres ! Quand je te dis rentre, tu le fais ! Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais te laisser faire la nouba ici à New York ? Ton cousin est rentré d'Afghanistan, je voulais que tu voies ce que c'est qu'un vrai homme, chose que tu ne seras jamais à mes yeux ! »

Lorsque le père d'Adam voulu l'attraper par le col, McClane réagit brusquement, envoyant un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire du tortionnaire.

- Bas les pattes ! »  
- Je suis son père ! »  
- Et moi son amant, touchez-le encore un fois et je vous passe les menottes, pour agression d'un agent de l'état. Vous n'avez pas oublié que votre fils fait partie de la maison ! »  
- Rien qu'un rat de laboratoire ! Mais tu m'avais pas dit que tu suçais des queues, j'aurais dû m'y attendre… tu n'es que déception ! Une raclure, comme ta mère ! »

Les larmes au bord des yeux Adam baissa la tête, acceptant les mots de son géniteur comme la vérité. McClane n'arrivait pas à comprendre que le gamin, qui n'en était plus un, n'avait toujours pas le courage de faire face au monstre qui l'avait terrorisé pendant ses jeunes années.

- Tapette ! T'es à genoux quand tu suces ce mec ? C'est ça ? Combien te sont passés dessus, des dizaines ? Si j'avais su que tu ferais le trottoir ici, je t'aurais envoyé chez Hank, il aurait su te mater, lui ! »

John se prépara à intervenir, mais tout à coup le regard d'Adam remonta sur son père, il était sombre et aussi expressif qu'une bombe prête à sauter. McClane sentit son corps entier trembler, car il avait vu beaucoup de jeunes mal tourner à cause de sévices répétées. Mieux valait être renié par son père comme Matthew plutôt que de subir de lui coups et mots de cet acabit.

- Oui... oui… et j'aime ça, tu ne savais pas que j'étais une trainée ? J'ai sucé ton sergent major et il a adoré ! J'aime me faire défoncer par plusieurs hommes en même temps… Après tout, j'ai eu un bon professeur… Papa ! »

Les mots firent l'effet d'une baffe à l'homme qui grogna, malgré la vague de sensations qui venaient de prendre d'assaut John, il inspira un grand coup et passa les menottes à l'homme qui ne se défendit pas.

- Adam tu restes ici ! »

Il n'avait pas voulu hausser le ton, mais le gamin se serait enfui s'il n'avait pas utilisé cette voix tranchante imposant l'obéissance. Le temps qu'il remette Charles Ross aux autorités, n'oubliant pas de faire savoir à Don et Mac ce qui s'était passé, John retourna vers le petit mouton menaçant d'éclater en sanglots. Ce qu'il venait de dire ne laissait plus de place au doute, son père n'avait pas fait que de le battre… Cet enfoiré avait fait pire et rien que pour ça, si John n'avait pas encore eu sa plaque, il l'aurait démoli à coups de poings.

- Adam… »  
- Je… je voulais pas qu'on le sache. Don, Danny même Mac ne sont pas au courant pour ça, pitié, pitié ne leur dit pas. John, pitié ! »  
- Chut, de quoi tu as peur ? »  
- Qu'on me… je suis… c'est vrai, j'aime ça, j'avoue j'aime ça ! »

Il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie, et pourtant, il en avait vu des choses. Le père d'Adam avait déjà attiré l'attention, mais là, tous les gens du café avaient entendu le gamin hurler de douleur. Un silence de trop nombreuses années venait enfin de prendre fin. Il serrait son héros comme s'il pouvait sortir de sa boite en plastique et venir le sauver… Il comprenait, il imaginait bien Adam, vingt années en moins, regarder ce justicier de métal faire régner la paix et la justice, priant qu'un jour il soit vrai et vienne le sauver de son père abusif. Il comprenait oui… ce n'était pas qu'un héros de comics, mais le sauveur qu'un enfant avait attendu désespérément. Le premier à esquisser un mouvement fut Matt qui prit la main d'Adam dans la sienne.

- Si j'ai appris quelque chose de McClane c'est qu'il ne porte pas de jugement, tout du moins pas définitif. Il sait écouter… »  
- Je suis… »  
- On va rentrer, désolé pour le grabuge, on se revoit plus tard. Matt ramène Luce, d'accord ?! »  
- Pas de soucis ! »

Matt avait le regard triste, il reconnaissait bien là le gamin, à pousser son adversaire dans les bras de l'homme qui lui plaisait juste parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. John voulait penser à Matt, à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant que sa fille lui avait révélé la vérité, mais il devait ramener Adam au calme. Un bras autour du corps frémissant, il avança entre les badauds.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Free Your Mind**

**3**

* * *

John s'évertuait à ne pas s'énerver au bout du téléphone, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! A quelques mètres de là, Adam s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, il entendait l'eau couler et savait pertinemment aux variations sonores que le petit mouton bougeait ; de toute façon il n'avait pas ressenti de picotement particulier lorsque le jeune homme avait dit vouloir prendre une douche. Adam Ross ne devait pas être le genre de personne à faire une connerie dans l'appartement d'un autre...

- Quand la justice a ses faiblesses il faut trouver un moyen, Mac, je le veux en taule pour la fin de sa misérable existence ! »  
- Tu sais qu'il y a prescription sur ce genre de chose… »  
- Pour que des salopards comme ça puisse continuer impunément ! »  
- John, je suis du même avis que toi, on doit mettre cet homme derrière des barreaux. Je vais en parler à une amie, mais il va falloir qu'Adam raconte tout ce qu'il a subi, tu penses qu'il pourra supporter ça ? C'est pas rien… »  
- Mac, pourquoi ? »  
- Pourquoi quoi ? »  
- Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, non ? »

Le soupire au creux du combiné fut la seule réponse à sa question, bien entendu que Mac le savait, John n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, l'investissement de Mac dans cette histoire, dans leur histoire était trop important pour qu'il ne se soit posé pas cette question maintes et maintes fois. Plusieurs fois le flic lui avait dit de prendre soin d'Adam, plusieurs fois il avait encouragé Adam à s'installer chez McClane et lorsqu'Adam répondait sur son fixe, Mac ne cessait de s'introduire dans leur intimité avec une tonne de questions plus espiègles les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'on savait que le brun détestait qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie personnelle et n'avait jamais été si loin dans celle de John, l'on se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose ! La seule fois où il avait répondu au téléphone du scientifique, Mac lui avait tenu la jambe sur le fait qu'il devrait impérativement donner une indication à Adam sur le devenir de leur histoire. La bonne blague !

- Claire… »  
- Est morte ! Nom de dieu Mac, elle est morte ! Elle ne reviendra pas, comme ma femme ne reviendra pas ! Regarde-moi, tu vois à quel âge j'envisage refaire ma vie ?! C'est ce que tu veux ? Te réveiller un jour et sentir toute cette solitude ? Te rendre compte que tu prends chacun de tes repas seul et que bien qu'entouré, personne ne sera là quand tu en auras besoin ? Un jour tu seras seul devant la misère de ta vie et ce jour-là, la seule personne qui sera présente pour t'écouter et te comprendre sera la bouteille de vodka que tu gardes planquée sous ton lit ! Tu es passé par là, tu sais ce que c'est et bien multiplie ça par dix et dans quelques temps tu ficheras tout en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'on te menace de te prendre ta plaque. Alors tu rafistoleras ce que tu peux, tu feras semblant d'être remis sur les rails et tu ne vivras plus que pour ton boulot. On oubliera ton nom, ton numéro de téléphone, on te respectera en tant que flic, mais Mac Taylor sera à jamais banni des réunions de familles ou d'amis dont tu ne prendras même plus la peine de te soucier, trop obnubilé par le fait de ne jamais rouvrir une putain de bouteille. Avec de la chance tu te prendras une balle et finira comme un héros, au pire, cette bouteille retrouvera le chemin que tu lui avais interdit et tu finiras par te tuer, seul… sur un lit d'hôpital. On a qu'une vie… Mac ! »  
- Toi et lui… ? »  
- J'adore ce gosse, je pourrais être son père ! Je passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec mon propre fils, mais pour lors ça n'a pas été plus loin que ça ! »  
- Je dois y réfléchir… »  
- Oui, c'est ça, réfléchit ! »

John raccrocha au nez de son ami en grommelant, il savait très bien ce que voulait dire cette réponse, c'était celle qu'il avait donné plusieurs fois par le passé lorsqu'on lui avait dit de rappeler telle ou telle fille qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une virée dans un bar. Ça voulait dire, c'est pas la peine ! Il n'avait rappelé aucune de ces femmes et de divorcé de trente ans, il était passé à divorcé de cinquante ans dans un battement de cil... Mac était incapable d'aller de l'avant, il devait s'assurer qu'Adam ne passerait pas sa vie à l'attendre car ce n'était pas au petit mouton de mettre sa vie en pause. Il savait qu'Adam était derrière lui, il sentait l'odeur du gel de douche venir jusqu'à lui. La bonne humeur d'Adam était un trésor, il avait presque peur qu'après ça, le châtain ne sache plus sourire, mais lorsqu'il se retourna un sourire triste, soit, mais un sourire quand même flottait sur ses lèvres fines.

- Ça va ? »  
- C'est vrai alors ? Tu… »  
- Écoute si c'est à propos de ce que tu as dit dans la voiture ça ne rime à rien. Aimer les hommes et ce que tu as subi n'a rien à voir ! Retire-toi ça du crâne. »  
- J'ai l'impression d'être ce qu'il a créé… »  
- Cet homme est un connard, mais il t'a donné la vie Adam, peut-être pas celle que tu aurais rêvé, mais tu t'en sors bien, crois-moi. »  
- Tu es la seule personne en dehors de Mac dont je crois chaque mot. »  
- Merci. »  
- Non, merci à toi… Je peux te demander un service et te faire jurer de ne pas mal le prendre ? »

John n'aimait pas jurer avant d'entendre quelque chose, il n'était jamais certain comment il réagirait à telle ou telle demande, mais quoi que puisse dire le petit barbu, il était certain de ne pas s'en formaliser, aussi il inclina la tête acceptant la requête du châtain.

- Je… »

La suite ne vint pas à la place le peignoir autour du corps d'Adam glissa le long de ses épaules puis de ses hanches, exhibant ce corps magnifique que John ne pouvait qu'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il devrait penser à Farrell et au fait qu'il ne sortait plus avec sa fille, mais sa mission était de réunir Mac et Adam, car il aimait profondément les deux hommes. Mais là, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer si il acceptait cette invitation, pire encore si il la refusait... Il ne savait pas quoi faire, car il ignorait ce qu'avait en tête le barbu, était-ce une façon de faire face aux monstres qui avaient entaché sa jeunesse ou était-ce bien plus profond que ça. Il ne tirerait rien d'Adam car il fixait le sol refusant de regarder John.  
Attrapant le jeune homme par la taille, John le traina jusque vers le lit, le gamin devrait être habitué à son appartement depuis le temps, mais il se prit les pieds dans la descente de lit, emmenant les deux homme dans une chute que son matelas réceptionna. Il entendit Adam rigoler avec entrain, il sentit ses mains glisser le long de son dos dans une demande muette. McClane avait compris, le gamin lui avait longuement parlé de ce qu'il aimait, de ces rêves éveillés au sujet d'une sexualité pas toujours aussi bien acceptée que prévue, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi.  
Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas pour but que de rassurer le barbu, il l'avait dit avec franchise, Adam ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'il ressentait, de l'envie qui était sienne. Qui ne souhaitait pas se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de quelqu'un ? Qui ne souhaitait pas vouloir dépendre de quelqu'un juste une fois, fermer ses yeux, apprécier le moment présent… Pour un garçon timide, Adam avait livré pas mal de son intimité aux oreilles attentives du policier... Et il n'y avait rien dans ses aveux de trop extravagant, bien que le jeune homme avait testé vraiment de drôles de choses...

John avait été un protecteur, trop étouffant pour sa famille, Holly avait toujours été une femme forte et indépendante, sa fille était le reflet de sa mère et pour ainsi dire, il n'avait jamais reparlé à Jack depuis son onzième anniversaire. Sa famille n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui de cette façon à part en de rares occasions. Dans ses jeunes années, il avait vécu ça comme un échec, pire que ça même ! La frustration l'avait aveuglé et il avait fini par croire qu'il était incapable de quoi que ce soit. Si ça n'avait pas été Zeus qui l'avait obligé d'appeler sa femme et de converser avec elle sans crier, John McClane ne serait peut-être plus en vie. Lorsqu'Holly avait pris la peine de lui expliquer combien son amour l'avait étouffé, il avait su, su qu'il n'était pas qu'un incapable. McClane savait aimer, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, il savait être exclusif, car son cœur n'avait jamais appartenu qu'à Holly, mais justement, tout ce qu'il faisait était à trois cent pour cent et la pauvre Holly n'avait jamais trouvé un endroit pour exister dans son monde. Ça plus les absences répétées avaient fini par mettre leur couple en péril jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle revienne et qu'elle reparte encore une fois.  
En épousant Holly, il avait fait une erreur, ça n'avait jamais été la personne qu'il lui fallait. Mais il ne regrettait pas, jamais ! Il avait deux beaux enfants et ça valait tous les coups durs et les jours sombres ! S'il n'avait pas été parfait pour Holly, il l'était pour Adam, il serait l'homme qui le protègerait, qui prendrait soin de lui, qui pourrait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à le faire oublier son propre nom, même si Mac saurait mieux lui convenir car un peu moins âgé que lui et puis parce que le jeune homme semblait amoureux du flic. Quoi que là, en regardant dans ses yeux bleus il y voyait une étincelle qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Ses mains retrouvèrent les mouvements qu'il avait cru avoir oublié et bien que le corps en face fut celui d'un homme et qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre d'attentions sur un mâle, McClane s'en sortait pas si mal que ça. Un sourire gratifia l'essai infructueux du gamin quant à le séparer de son jeans.

- Sûr de toi ? »  
- Hum... »  
- Et Mac ? »

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans le regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il inclina la tête négativement, sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre l'émail de ses dents. Ça n'était visiblement plus une histoire de boss ou pas, Adam était vraiment passé à autre chose durant ces quelques semaines de vie commune... John ne s'était pas rendu compte du pas qu'ils avaient franchi. Il maudissait sa vie, car maintenant il ne pouvait se permettre de faire machine arrière, si il s'en retournait vers Matt, Adam aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Et lui d'ailleurs que voulait-il ? John essayait d'y penser, mais les mouvements de hanches du scientifique arrêtaient ses neurones de fonctionner correctement.

- Et toi John, tu veux de moi ? »

Voulait-il de ce petit agneau perdu, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux contemplatifs ? Oui, tout son corps le hurla, là sur l'instant, il voudrait le faire sien, le consommer jusqu'à la dernière goutte, l'aimer aussi irraisonné que cela soit ! Son corps se redressa le temps que son pantalon ne soit plus qu'un souvenir, les mains d'Adam l'aidèrent à ôter son sous-vêtement et son vieux débardeur, et malgré qu'il pensait encore à Matt, John s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon et remonta ses cuisses pour se faire de la place. C'était peut-être vieux jeu, mais il n'a jamais été fan des histoires d'une nuit, si ça se faisait ça serait une véritable relation, il avait prévenu le gosse ! Son regard le testa encore une fois, mais Adam ne s'en offrit que plus à lui. Grisant et accueillant le spectacle que lui tendait Adam mit au placard toutes ses interrogations. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses flancs, tandis que l'homme ondulait, essayant d'attraper quelque chose. Il avait vu Adam revenir avec un sac suspect la semaine dernière, la plus part du temps le jeune homme déployait ses trésors sous le regard amusé du flic, mais là, il avait caché son achat à l'intérieur de son manteau, avait longuement hésité avant de monter dans la chambre de John et revenir avec cet air innocent qui voulait tout dire. Même si il le désirait, Adam ne pouvait rien lui cacher.  
John avait retrouvé le sac, quelques jours plus tard, bien planqué sous son lit, il n'avait pas fait l'affront au scientifique de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à l'évolution de leur relation mais John était plus dans les faits que dans les suppositions. Qui plus est, à cette époque il ne se doutait pas que Matt et Luce avaient rompu et l'idée d'aller plus loin avec Adam lui avait effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. Il n'avait donc pas touché au contenu du sac et avait attendu, car seul Adam pourrait savoir quand il serait opportun d'en faire une quelconque utilité.  
La position devait être inconfortable, mais il n'avait pas envie de lâcher la gorge du barbu pour le laisser attraper ses affaires.

- John... John ? »

Le sérieux dans la voix du jeune homme l'obligea à quitter sa peau douce et l'observer dans les yeux. Ça faisait bien des semaines qu'il n'avait pas lu de l'appréhension dans le regard bleu de son amant, aussi l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai souvent parlé de... mes fantasmes, je sais que tu as été longuement marié, t'as du faire pas mal de truc, mais te connaissant t'as jamais dû sortir des sentiers battus. T'as regardé ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? »  
- Non. »  
- C'est presque dommage, car je sais pas ce que tu vas penser de moi. »  
- Tu verses dans le SM ? »  
- Non... »  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. »

Le flic souriait, laissant le gamin se détendre et prendre une grande inspiration avant de faire une moue réprobatrice.

- Je parlais plutôt d'accessoires au lit... Des trucs du vingt et unième siècle quoi... »

Parfois lorsque le petit agneau lui sortait ça, il se sentait vieux, mais il n'avait qu'à regarder l'effronterie dans ses grands yeux bleus pour oublier cette étrange sensation. Une génération les séparait, mais parfois ces quelques vingt années semblaient faire le poids de quarante. La vie avait tellement changé en si peu de temps, qu'il y avait des choses dont John n'avait pas l'habitude et ne savait rien ; mais il faisait de son mieux pour rester à la page et vaquer dans le monde d'Adam. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il ne l'espérait et parfois il se sentait complètement perdu, parfois même lorsque les idées étaient trop sombres, il se disait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et que ça ne tiendrait jamais le cap. John essayait de ne pas se braquer contre la sur-technologie qu'apportait Adam dans son appartement même si il rêvait secrètement de brûler tout ça et retourner dans un mode de vie qui lui convenait mieux. Il avait fait en sorte de rester ouvert lorsque Adam lui avait raconté sa vie érotique et parfois sexuelle abracadabrante, il y avait des choses que jamais il ne ferait pas même pour les beaux yeux du châtain, pour les reste John n'était plus un gosse et saurait se faire sa propre opinion après avoir essayé.

- Quel genre ? »  
- Tu veux bien l'ouvrir ? Comme ça si tu te sens pas à l'aise avec ça, t'aura qu'à pas le prendre. »

Sourcils surélevés et dans le flou le plus total, McClane se baissa, attrapa le sachet noir et brillant puis le tira vers lui. Les paroles d'Adam virevoltèrent dans son crâne car il s'attendait à tout et presque au pire. Le scientifique en profita pour se reculer et lui laisser son aise, tendu par la future réaction du lieutenant de police. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui serra ses genoux contre son torse, attendant patiemment la sentence de John. Devait-il réellement redouter le pire ? Il se le demandait, aussi lorsqu'il ouvrit le sachet tout ce qu'il vit en premier temps fut le nombre incroyable de parfums différents de capotes. Vieux il se sentit, car ce genre de gadgets saveurs chimiques n'a jamais côtoyé la poche arrière de son jeans, mais ça n'en restait pas moins des préservatifs et aussi vieux qu'il soit, il savait à quoi ça servait ! La seconde chose qu'il découvrit et tira de l'emballage fut un flacon de lubrifiant. Là encore, il savait à quoi ça servait et s'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'en servir avec Holly, il savait parfaitement bien que ça serait obligatoire avec Adam. Alors quoi ? La prochaine chose qu'il aperçut fut le rouleau d'un espèce de ruban en vinyle, y'avait pas à chercher plus loin pour ajouter bondage dans le vocabulaire de John. Si il avait vu ça dans les films pornos, jamais il n'avait testé ça en réel. En effet, il était vieux jeu, mais ça n'était pas ça qui le ferait fuir... Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il déposa le ruban sur le lit en faisant un court mouvement de sourcil qui dérida le jeune homme au point qu'un sourire éclaira son visage. Cela dit le restant du sac le laissa pantois et il n'était plus sûr de ce que voulait lui dire le trentenaire avec ce genre d'objets. McClane était homme à faire l'amour avec ses compagnes, pas les baiser, comme le dirait la jeunesse, il y avait pour lui, une grande différence entre les deux choses... Il n'était peut-être pas l'homme romantique à apporter des roses pour un oui ou pour un non, il n'était pas non plus l'homme à apprécier les diners aux chandelles, mais il traitait sa partenaire comme une reine, ou là, en l'occurrence, comme un roi !

- J'ai peur de pas comprendre ce que tu attends de moi, Adam. Tu veux une figure paternelle, visiblement je le suis déjà, tu veux un amant, je peux l'être, mais là... tu veux quoi ? »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en faisant une grimace, visiblement il s'attendait à ce que McClane ne comprenne pas. Jouant avec ses bracelets, il se mordit les lèvres, car il était bien en peine d'expliquer à John ce qu'il attendait, trop en dire pourrait peut-être même braquer le flic. La subtilité et lui, ça avait toujours faisait deux, alors au risque de voir l'homme sortir de la chambre en disant non, il préféra la vérité franche et crue.

- Un maitre. Comprends-moi bien, mon père a toujours usé de violence sur moi et plus je me rebellais, plus il s'avérait parfait tortionnaire. Quand j'ai lâché prise, quand je me suis soumis, il n'y avait plus de douleur physique, il était même parfois affectueux. Il m'a fait subir ça qu'une fois, je sais pas pourquoi, je crois que même lui l'ignore ; mais quand je montrais une once de vulnérabilité, il me traitait comme une fille à me dire des choses que jamais je ne répéterais. Cette nuit-là, il m'a dit que si j'aimais tant être une femmelette qu'il me trouverait une utilité... et j'ai aimé ça. Comme il a jamais recommencé j'ai joué la pute auprès de son camarade de guerre ; mais ça n'a jamais été que du plaisir et rien d'autre. En arrivant ici, j'ai décidé de tourner la page, de draguer à tour de bras et je me suis fait des tonnes de femmes jusqu'à la collègue de Mac, mais ça n'a jamais eu ce truc en plus. J'ai besoin de ça, mais plus jamais avec un homme qui ne me respectera pas. Je peux comprendre que tu puisses pas faire face à ça, mais ça fait partie de moi. Je préfère que ça s'arrête maintenant entre nous, si ça doit en arriver jusque-là, plutôt que de continuer à m'attacher à toi. »

John prit un moment pour réfléchir car ça impliquait beaucoup et par ce que ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour son partenaire. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir utiliser ça sur quelqu'un qu'il aimait, encore que il échappait au fouet ou à la cravache ! La boule rouge tournoya entre son pouce et son indexe tandis que pensif, il observait les lèvres du jeune barbu soudainement rougies par l'excitation. C'était de la convoitise qu'il voyait dans son regard azuré, pas de peur, ni d'angoisse ou de fantômes du passé, juste de l'envie.  
Adam n'avait pas de tabou, une fois en confiance il pouvait parler de tout et céder à toutes les tentations, si franchement ça l'avait dérangé, John aurait déjà dû le repousser, hors, il ne l'avait pas fait. Ça voulait certainement dire quelque chose. De là à devenir un... maitre... -rien que le mot heurtait ses principes- il y avait un pas. Pouvait-il réellement le franchir, non pas pour son plaisir, mais pour celui d'Adam ? La question le hanta. Il n'avait aucune envie de repousser ce bonheur qui lui tendait les bras pour une question de principe.

- D'accord, mais en douceur, je suis pas certain de pouvoir utiliser tout ça d'un seul coup, surtout à froid comme ça. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que je voyais dans engagement, non ? »  
- Oui, mais il n'est pas question de me faire mal, ou pire me mal traiter. C'est pas non plus m'obliger ou me forcer, voire même me violer. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, mais j'aime les entraves, j'aime être un jouet, donner autant de plaisir que je peux en recevoir. J'aime quand on oublie les bonnes manières et que ça devient un peu plus passionnel que rationnel... »

John sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure que l'agneau avançait lascivement vers lui presque animal. Son regard sulfureux avait la détermination d'un homme qui savait réellement ce qu'il voulait et l'image était atrocement enivrante à tel point qu'il dut refermer son poing sur les draps lorsque Adam se mit à susurrer ses mots comme un serpent, à quatre pattes sur son lit aussi débauché qu'une actrice porno, mais avec la retenue qui lui était propre. Le petit barbu ressemblait plus à un loup qu'à un agneau inoffensif, McClane aurait bien eu peur pour sa sécurité car il était prêt à dire amen qu'importait les paroles énoncées par Adam.

- Je casse pas McClane, je suis pas une fille, un peu de brutalité ne me fera pas retourner chez ma mère... Je ne vois pas le mal à vouloir un peu de piquant dans une vie de couple, on évite la monotonie du missionnaire. Et puis une bonne séance de sexe c'est mieux qu'une nuit de beuverie au Jack et certainement plus sain ! »

Avec le temps, il avait vu l'homme prendre son aise, parler plus franchement, commencer à dire des blagues pas drôle, se secouer dans son salon sur n'importe quelle musique qui passait à la télé ou partir dans des élucubrations dont il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot. Il était aussi adorable que complètement idiot, mais ça faisait partie du charme d'Adam Ross ! Il ne connaissait pas son côté sensuel et tombeur, mais c'était un plaisir à découvrir, car bien que brisé par un père abusif, le jeune homme avait su garder un cœur d'enfant, John McClane ne pouvait qu'aimer le jeune homme qu'il découvrait au grand damne d'une partie de son cœur qui rêvait encore à la langue bien pendue de Farrell.

- D'accord, comment je peux dire non après ça ?! »  
- Impossible, tu es sous mon contrôle, John ! »

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les courtes boucles de son amant à qui il dévora les lèvres après que le visage du scientifique eut suivi le mouvement de son attraction. Il était à présent à lui. Que le barbu n'ait pas dans l'idée de vouloir le quitter car il ne supporterait pas un second échec amoureux. Ils étaient tous les deux dommageables et esquintés, ils savaient ce que c'était que de souffrir... Et John pria pour qu'ils ne s'abîment pas un peu plus dans cette histoire...

Tirant le corps d'Adam dans ses draps, le flic entreprit de lui montrer que son âge n'avait pas de prise sur sa forme physique. La différence avec une femme fut de courte durée, tout du moins tant que tâtonnant il n'avait pas préparé Adam à le recevoir, et puis la familiarité de la chose reprit le dessus bien que tout fut différend. Ce n'était pas Holly, là dans ses draps, sa crinière ondulée nimbant son oreiller, c'était Adam ; c'était la barbe du jeune homme qui frottait contre son avant-bras lorsqu'il glissait à l'intérieur de son corps, c'était une voix rauque qui lui murmurait des mots immoraux, mais au final ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Surpris par la main qui se referma sur la sienne, McClane regarda ses doigts s'entremêler à ceux de son amant ; Adam était un oxymore étranger et la relation qu'ils nouaient l'était tout autant à fortiori là, de le découvrir aussi intimement après avoir cru à une simple relation père-fils par procuration.  
Il l'écoutait déblatérer cent mots à la seconde entre douce moquerie, supplice et registre graveleux, John ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part de ce personnage fort sympathique et complètement fou. Au milieu de ce flot continue, un mot vint prendre son cœur à l'abordage, noyant de larmes son regard durci par la vie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré, ses yeux s'étaient asséchés au début des années quatre-vingt-dix, lorsqu'Holly était partie pour la seconde fois, depuis qu'il avait quitté Los Angeles pour revenir au Bronx...

- John... je suis là. »

Les doigts d'Adam glissèrent sur ses joues, balayant ses larmes d'un geste tendre. Ça faisait bien plus longtemps encore que personne ne lui avait adressé ces mots-là.

- Promet-le! »  
- Juré, ou tire-moi une balle en plein cœur. »  
- Bang... bang... »

Cette chanson, Holly l'avait aimé, il en avait été saoulé, mais lorsque Adam l'avait chanté un matin, il l'avait écouté comme pour la première fois. Peut-être que là, de la bouche d'un être cher, les paroles avaient enfin été comprises, même vécues. Il y avait du bon dans cette relation, plus qu'une présence dans le silence de son logis, bien plus que ça. Se penchant, il embrassa les lèvres du barbu et laissa son cœur parler pour la seconde fois de sa vie, quelque chose qu'il s'était pourtant interdit de faire après sa suspension pour cause de dépression et d'alcoolisme.  
Il avait dit les mots magiques que le liaient maintenant à Ross et dans le sourire du jeune homme il vit les promesses d'un futur meilleur.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Ce soir-là, il s'était lié à Adam pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Deux jours plus tard, il avait retrouvé Mac dans un bar où ils avaient longuement discuté et l'homme lui avait simplement fait un court sourire. Sa main avait frappé l'épaule de McClane le félicitant pour cette grande nouvelle. John ne s'était pas trompé, Mac n'aurait jamais fait un pas en direction d'Adam...  
Il y eut un réajustement à faire, car leur relation changea du tout au tout, mais ça se fit tout naturellement. Parfois John regardait sa vie et se disait qu'il avait enfin atteint quelque chose de stable et de trop précieux pour le perdre. Il ne réitéra pas les erreurs commises avec Holly et respecta le besoin de liberté qu'avait parfois Adam. Ce qui l'aida beaucoup fut leur planning chargé, ils pouvaient passer des jours à ne pas se voir ou à simplement se croiser ce qui rendait leurs moments en duo beaucoup plus intense. Il avait appris à prendre ses marques dans le monde d'Adam et avait su endosser le rôle que le jeune homme avait voulu qu'il ait. John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait être ce maitre intransigeant et quelque peu brutal, mais vu la façon dont ça transportait le scientifique, le lieutenant avait fini par y prendre un certain plaisir. Katarina les avait d'ailleurs trouvé en grande occupation sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'elle était venue à l'improviste voir le lieutenant de police. Elle l'avait mitraillé d'appels dans la journée, mais John avait eu d'autre préoccupations et voir le visage de la jolie blonde apparaitre dans son champ de vision pendant son ébat lui fit rappeler que la femme, primo n'avait aucune patience et deuxio avait toujours les clefs de chez lui ! Bien heureusement pour lui Adam n'avait pas pensé à mal en voyant que la femme avait le double des clefs. Lorsque son amie s'était mise à rire de la situation, John avait fait de même. Katarina aimait par-dessus tout Adam et ne cessait de lui tirer les joues à chaque fois qu'elle passait. Les mois s'écoulèrent rapidement trop plongé dans le balbutiement de leur vie de couple et leur boulot respectif au point où John n'eut jamais eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière. Enfin ça fut le cas jusqu'au jour où sa fille l'appela pour lui dire qu'elle débarquait chez lui le week-end suivant pour qu'ils fêtent son anniversaire tous ensemble. Et au mot tous, le visage de Matthew Farrell vint hanter son esprit.  
Il préféra se noyer sous un monceau de travail plutôt que d'anticiper la journée et faire part de son malaise à Adam.

- Papa, c'est nous ! »

John finissait de préparer le diner lorsque Lucy pénétra la cuisine suivie par Matthew. Le geek avait laissé sa chevelure pousser depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vu, voilà déjà six mois. Après l'incident du père de Ross, Matty l'avait évité comme la peste, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à l'inspecteur pour comprendre pourquoi. Le voir là, dans sa cuisine, un sourire faux collé sur les lèvres lui faisait mal au cœur, mais John McClane ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Dans le salon Adam s'égosillait sur un tube rock, tout en dansant pendant qu'il mettait la table sous le regard moqueur de sa fille. Depuis ce jour où il avait consommé le corps du barbu, le scientifique n'était jamais retourné chez lui, la prudence lui avait fait gardé son appartement, mais toutes ses affaires avaient migré chez John qui n'en était que plus satisfait.

- Hey ! Adam, la grande forme ! »  
- Comme d'hab, Luce, comme d'hab ! Un plaisir de te revoir enfin, Matt ! »

Sa fille et Adam s'étaient vu souvent, même en dehors de sa présence. Elle avait voulu rencontrer entre quatre yeux l'homme qui avait pris le cœur de son vieux père et savoir de lui ses attentions. Lorsqu'Adam était revenu ce soir-là, John s'était aperçu de ce que ça faisait de s'immiscer dans une vie sentimentale. Sa fille avait bien su lui rendre la pareille. Luce pouvait être terrifiante, mais Adam avait très bien compris qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour protéger son père, ils étaient tous deux passés des moments difficiles, normal que Lucy McClane s'inquiète, surtout que John donnait certainement sa dernière chance au bonheur. Adam en était tout à fait conscient. Il était sorti du face à face victorieux, car il avait les meilleurs des intentions. Ils ne l'avaient jamais dit tout haut, mais chacun le pensait, leur histoire serait longue et passionnée, car la vie passait trop rapidement. Ils se battraient pour que ça marche et n'abandonneraient pas avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sauver.  
Matthew fit un mouvement gênés lorsqu'Adam s'intéressa à lui, il s'excusa d'avoir eu trop de travail, puis il se concentra sur l'appartement en lui-même. Il était facile de deviner ce qui appartenait à Ross, comme cet écran plat qui avait pris la place de son vieux poste cathodique, ou la chaine hi-fi moderne à laquelle Adam avait rattaché la vielle platine disque de John. La palette de consoles, le lecteur DVD, la lampe soi-disant de relaxation qui clignotait encore plus qu'une guirlande de noël, ou bien le tas de CD de hard rock qui ornait l'une des étagères. Il y avait aussi ce téléphone à écran tactile déposé sur la table basse et l'ordinateur portable orné d'une pomme qui trônait fièrement sur le bar. Et évidemment dans le salon à la place de choix Iron Man viellait au grain entouré de tous les Avengers.  
Des petits compromis qu'il avait été aisé de faire, malgré que le vieux célibataire avait eu un mal fou à voir son antre se faire assaillir par toute cette technologie. Il lui avait fallu un mois pour dompter cette chose qui avait de nom télé mais qui ressemblait plus à un écran du vaisseau de Star Trek plutôt qu'à une vraie télé ! Lorsque la machine à laver avait rendu l'âme, Adam avait tout pris en charge, maintenant elle ressemblait à une créature sortie tout droit d'un film de science-fiction et possédait même son propre écran tactile ! Cet appartement était au reflet de leur couple, abracadabrant mais pourtant solide. Il y avait même un charme qui se dégageait entre ce choc de génération. Al qui était passé le mois dernier avait rigolé en voyant le high-tech prendre le pas sur John McClane.

- Sympa la déco ! »  
- On a réussi à trouver le bon équilibre entre rétro et modernisme. Encore quelques mois et John à son propre Iphone ! »  
- Pari accepté ! »

Ross rigolait tout en cassant du sucre sur son amant qui avait du mal avec la télé. John avait menacé de la jeter par la fenêtre si elle ne lui répondait pas. Étrangement, la machine avait dû comprendre le regard de son nouvel acquéreur et s'était mise en marche sans demander son reste. Le rétro de John était charmant aux yeux d'Adam qui adorait voir la rencontre des deux univers s'opérer.

- Je mets où le gâteau ? »  
- En bas dans le frigo y'a de la place. »

Lucy délaissa les deux garçons, pour se diriger vers la cuisine et son père, la bonne humeur de celui-ci lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle avait assez vu le John McClane ivre mort et ressassant le passé, Ross lui faisait du bien et même si dans les premiers temps, elle avait eu du mal à voir le jeune homme toucher son père, maintenant un sourire ourlait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les apercevait s'embrasser oublieux du restant du monde.

- Alors, ça va aller ? »  
- Cinquante et un ans... »  
- Un an post crises de la cinquantaine, tu t'en sors pas mal ! »  
- Faut croire, après tout Adam n'a pas encore fuit ! »  
- Il ne fuira pas, il est trop bien avec toi. »  
- Et Matt comment il va ? »  
- Pas génial... Il refuse de me parler, j'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Adam est devenu un sujet tabou que j'ai pas le droit d'amener dans la discussion, je ne le pensais pas homoph... Oh mon dieu ! »

John soupira, détournant le regard devant les yeux scrutateurs de sa fille. C'était une McClane, elle manquait encore de rapidité dans ses conclusions, mais elle avait le même flaire que son père. Il aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Matt, surtout qu'il adore le gamin, mais ce n'est plus en son pouvoir, il ferait plus de mal que de bien. Sa fille tendit son attention vers le salon où les deux hommes se regardaient en chien faïence, puis secoua la tête.

- Tu savais ? »  
- Non, j'étais certain qu'il... enfin que vous étiez ensemble. »  
- Attends, tu... toi aussi ? »  
- Oui, Luce, moi aussi... »

Difficile de regarder sa fille après ça, ils étaient tombés amoureux du même homme, maintenant elle était au courant ! Il n'était pas certain que sa fille puisse digérer tout ça, mais il était un autre homme, il ne tairait plus ses craintes ou ses émotions, il n'enterrerait plus ce qu'il était de peur des qu'en dira-t-on... McClane essayait d'être heureux et il avait appris que parler faisait partie du processus. S'affairant sur son rôti, John essaya de penser à autre chose car remuer ce genre de passé ne ferait rien de bon à son moral, lorsque la main de sa fille vain caresser son bras il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

- Tu... encore ? »  
- Oui... Mais tu connais l'homme que je suis, j'ai pris un engagement avec Adam et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. »  
- Je l'ignorais, je suis désolée, quand tu me parlais de ma relation avec Matt, je pensais que tu te mêlais de mes affaires, alors je t'ai jamais dit qu'on avait rompu trois semaines seulement après sa sortie de l'hôpital. »  
- C'est du passé Luce ! »

Il avait été un peu sec dans sa réponse, mais les émotions contraires lui donnaient l'envie de clore simplement le sujet. Il menait une bonne vie malgré tout ; quand bien même un gout amère glissait dans sa bouche en pensant à Matthew, John était heureux avec Adam. Inspirant profondément, il fit un sourire à sa fille et fut heureux de voir de la tendresse dans ses yeux gris. Elle serra son torse compulsivement car elle savait ce qu'endurait son père à ce moment précis, c'était un geste empathique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu avec John. Son père lâcha son couteau et la serra contre lui. Elle était la seule personne à connaitre ce secret pesant et c'était un soulagement en soit.  
Lorsqu'il entendit un éclat de voix provenir du salon, il lâcha Luce et accouru dans la pièce, juste à temps pour voir Adam allongé sur le sol et Matt assis à califourchon sur lui. Le geek semblait vouloir le frapper, mais ses gestes désordonnés n'avaient pas assez de recul pour le faire vraiment, à la place il tapotait le torse d'Adam sans conviction réelle. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir le visage de Matthew, mais il savait à quoi il ressemblait rien qu'à voir le regard triste du scientifique qui serra les mains du brun pour le tirer tout à coup contre son torse. Le mouvement de menton de son amant le sorti de sa torpeur et il retourna d'où il était venu sans dire un seul mot. La porte de la cuisine fut refermée derrière lui, laissant aux deux hommes un peu d'intimité.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte John oublia son festin, il se dirigea vers le couloir et sortit de son appartement sans demander son reste. Il savait que ce repas était une mauvaise idée, il avait essayé vainement de l'esquiver mais on ne pouvait ôter une idée de la tête de Luce et lorsqu'Adam s'était joint à la cause de sa fille, il avait abdiqué. Alors oui, ça sentait mauvais surtout que maintenant Adam savait, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait choisi le scientifique et qu'il ne ferait jamais au grand jamais marche arrière, mais Adam appréciait le geek. Il n'avait pas vu le visage de Matt, mais il hantait son esprit comme si il avait été à la place d'Adam. John McClane, cinquante et un ans aujourd'hui même, ne savait plus quoi faire, ne savait quoi penser ! Il traversa la rue, attrapa quelques pièces dans la poche arrière de son jeans et s'approcha de la cabine téléphonique, composant un numéro qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais refaire.

- Hey... »  
- John ? »  
- Salut ma belle. »  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
- Pas de fin du monde et Lucy va bien. »  
- Que me vaut l'honneur ? »  
- J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un... Holly. »  
- Parler ? »  
- Hum... parler. »  
- De quoi ? »

De quoi ? Il se le demandait bien, pouvait-il parler de Matt ou d'Adam à la femme qui avait vécu plus de vingt ans avec lui ? Comment le prendrait-elle, Luce avait-elle déjà vendue la mèche ?

- Je... J'ai... »  
- Adam ? »  
- Tu es au courant ? »  
- Lucy m'en a parlé. Je dois avouer que ça m'a surprise. Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas marié avec moi pour te cacher ça, John ? »  
- Je... je sais pas, je me suis pas posé la question et là j'ai la tête prête à exploser ! Aimer un homme passe encore, mais deux, je commence à me dire que ça a toujours été en moi et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... »  
- Deux ? »  
- Farrell. »  
- Le petit-ami de ta fille ? »  
- Je sais, je sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis passé à autre chose, j'ai pas été un bon père, jamais, j'ai jamais été un bon époux et mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu me supporter aussi longtemps. Mais pour une fois dans ma vie, une fois, je voulais être son père avant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! Et résultat ? Ils ont rompu, je suis maintenant avec Adam et Matt... visiblement ressentait la même chose pour moi. Je supporte pas de le voir comme ça, mais je ne peux plus rien faire. »  
- Tu aimes Adam ? »  
- Bien sûr ! »  
- Tu aimes aussi Matt ? »  
- Oui... »

Son ex-femme soupira, il se demandait bien pourquoi il l'avait appelé, elle, qu'allait-elle lui dire, fait ton choix ? Il savait déjà ça ! Il avait eu envie de dire ça tout haut, c'était parti et ça faisait du bien ! Mais là il savait que ça ne serait que temporaire. Il retournerait dans son appartement et ça serait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le problème resterait toujours le même, choisir l'un des deux hommes ou n'en choisir aucun, à être un salop autant l'être jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. John McClane avait toujours été exclusif, toujours, mais cette fois-ci il serait incapable de trancher...

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de relations plus exotique n'est-ce pas ? J'ignore si Matt et Adam sauraient cohabiter, mais ça pourrait arranger le problème. »  
- Attends, tu me dis de vivre avec les deux ? »  
- C'est simplement une proposition, il faut vivre avec son temps, John, tu ignores jusqu'où certains sont prêts à aller pour une tranche d'amour. »  
- Impossible ! »  
- Rejette pas ça, sans en voir les bons côtés. »  
- Quels bons côtés ? C'est d'une vie de couple dont je rêve, pas d'une orgie ! »  
- On appelle ça un... »  
- Je veux pas savoir ! »  
- John, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite ! Je sais à quoi tu penses malgré tout. Le futur. Dans dix ans, vingt ans, trente ans, qu'est-ce que tu laisseras à Adam ? Ça te dévore de l'intérieur, tu ne le lui dis pas, mais chaque matin tu redoutes que ça change. Qu'il te voit comme tu es : un vieil homme et qu'il se lasse ou qu'il te voit t'amenuir sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Aujourd'hui tu es encore un homme dans toute sa force mais on ignore de quoi sera fait demain, quand tu ressembleras plus à son grand-père qu'à son père, ou son amant. Je te connais. Tu voudras le voir heureux, plutôt que de rester à tes côtés et gâcher sa jeunesse. Ils sont jeunes, je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait des choses que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, tu devrais en parler à Adam. »

Sa femme était folle, son nouveau mari devait être un sacré hurluberlu, à moins qu'elle savait ce genre de chose de la bouche de leur fille. Son poing se serra autour du combiné à l'idée que sa petite-fille, puisse avoir fait ça avec plusieurs hommes en même temps. Leur génération n'avait aucune limite, Adam avait testé des trucs vraiment bizarres dont jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée. Il en avait fait des choses pour les beaux yeux d'un scientifique, mais il n'était pas prêt à sortir des sentiers déjà bien battus. Sans attendre la suite ou même sans répondre, il raccrocha au nez de son ex-femme puis se fracassa le crâne contre le mur de la cabine.  
Lorsqu'il retourna chez lui, Luce était installée à table, devant le plat de l'entrée, Matthew était à côté d'elle et gardait les épaules basses ainsi que la tête. Une poigne de fer l'attrapa par la droite puis le tira sans ménagement vers la cuisine.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'ils étaient plus ensemble ? »  
- Ce n'était pas opportun. »  
- Opportun !? Depuis quand tu es au courant ? Depuis quand John ?! »

Le regard alarmé d'Adam lui faisait mal, jamais l'homme n'avait perdu son sang-froid, jamais il n'avait élevé la voix. La scène lui rappelait bien des scènes et tout à coup il se sentit mal. John voyait le passé recommencer et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Le policier suréleva sa lèvre supérieure, il ne pouvait pas mentir à son compagnon, mais si il lui disait la vérité, il risquait de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur la situation. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre le scientifique pour quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'y avait pas eu tromperie, John n'était pas ce genre d'homme, il était fidèle. Il s'évertuait à faire fonctionner ce couple, un truc qu'il n'avait même pas fait pour son mariage.

- Oublie pas ta promesse... »

Le regard d'Adam témoigna qu'il n'avait même pas eu dans l'idée de quitter John, pas un seul instant, malgré la colère qu'il contenait tant bien que mal. Les engueulades, il en avait soupé avec son ex, cela dit John avait toujours vu ça comme le glas d'un couple. Il serra le poignet Adam comme pour ne pas le perdre, il dirait la vérité puisque c'est ainsi que les choses devaient se faire. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse et John n'était pas homme à bafouer sa parole, même pour éviter un conflit qu'il sentait imminent.

- Depuis le jour des dédicaces. »  
- Sérieux ? »  
- Hum. »  
- Et tu as couché avec moi malgré tout ?! Me dit pas que tu as eu pitié de moi, je t'en supplie ! »  
- Ça n'a rien à voir, Adam ! Tu n'es pas un substitut de Matt, tu ne le seras jamais. Et ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit-là, je le pense sincèrement. Je ne suis pas homme à balancer ces mots sans les vivre. Je ne perdrais ce que l'on vit pour rien au monde. »  
- Mais... tu l'aimes ? »

La question était un piège, le regard bouleversé d'Adam en connaissait la réponse. Si il niait ça allait être pire, mais comme John misait sur sa bonne foi pour éviter le pire, il plongea son regard dans celui du scientifique afin de répondre.

- Oui. »

Adam se dégagea soudainement de son emprise. Le jeune homme fit quelques mouvements nerveux, puis se détourna de John sans dire un seul mot. Il le vit se reculer et se reculer encore jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se pose contre le frigo et qu'il soupire, glissant sa main droite dans sa chevelure courte.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu comprends ? C'est ton anniversaire, on va manger, on va boire, mais ce soir, je rentre dans mon appart, d'accord ? »  
- D'accord. »

Et ça en fut ainsi, si tout le monde avait le sourire et parlait d'une façon légère, le cœur n'y était qu'à moitié, son regard coulait entre Matthew et Adam tandis qu'il sourirait aussi faussement qu'eux. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait demain et ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir ! Lucy monopolisait l'attention et il l'en remerciait pour ça, car les deux garçons n'avaient pas le temps de ressasser quoi que ce soit. Durant tout le repas, ça avait été comme si Luce avait grandi avec ces deux-là. Matthew pouvait avoir l'âge de son fils, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé son âge, mais il faisait jeune, si jeune... Adam faisait plus mur, enfin de visu car c'était encore un grand enfant dans sa tête.  
John soupira, ce qu'avait dit sa femme, il y pensait chaque jour que dieu faisait. Qu'adviendrait-il d'Adam dans dix ou vingt ans, si toutefois il ne s'en allait pas avant, comme Holly... Le seul point rassurant c'est que ce n'était pas son amour étouffant, sa passion brutale ou son envie tout contrôler et de tout protéger qui ferait fuir le barbu. Mais ça en reviendrait au même.  
Ses mains serrèrent avec délicatesse l'emballage entre ses doigts, vu le sourire amusé d'Adam, il était fort probable que son cadeau serait d'une complexité improbable et qu'il se sentirait vieux et las dès qu'il l'aurait ouvert, mais il se ravisa en voyant les titres des vieux western de John Wayne. Un collector DVD de tous les western de ses jeunes années.

- Oh mon dieu, tu veux vraiment souffrir en remastérisé ? »  
- Ça me dérange pas. Ma mère adorait John Wayne et Clint Eastwood, j'ai grandi avec eux en fond sonore. D'ailleurs ton père adorerait ma mère j'en suis sûre, elle connait toutes les répliques ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis-moi... Ma mère et John dans une pièce... ça serait horrible ! »

Il était certain qu'avec Madame Ross, il aurait plus de points communs, la logique voudrait qu'il chasse la mère des deux hommes présents à sa table plutôt qu'eux même...

- Tiens ça c'est de ma part, avec une pointe d'idée de maman. »  
- Holly ? »  
- Hum... hum... »

Holly, lui faire un cadeau après toute ses années... Étrange... Il observa l'emballage un long moment imaginant le pire, les deux femmes réunies pouvaient bien lui faire le pire cadeau au monde ! Il sortit un livre de son emballage, d'aspect rien de trop suspect, un gros livre blanc qu'il retourna sur la couverture avant.

- Midlife Crisis ? »  
- Oui, ça te fera du bien, tu verras. La jeunesse du corps, la jeunesse de l'âme, les couguars qui veulent retrouver leur jeunesse avec des boy toys, les puma qui se cherchent des fillettes à couettes pour se sentir dans le coup et les histoires de chronophilie, parce que papa, tu dois arrêter de vivre comme dans les années soixante-dix, ça urge ! »

Il ignorait de quoi parlait sa fille, couguar, boy toys, puma, chronophilie, tout ceci était du charabia ! Il se rappelait bien qu'Al avait nommé Adam son boy toy, mais il n'avait pas vraiment compris de quoi il s'agissait. En y repensant ça n'avait pas l'air bien sain comme mot.

- Tu sais, j'ai déjà été dragué par un cinquantenaire... »  
- Que... Quoi ?! »  
- Oh, fait pas l'étonné, avec la nouvelle espérance de vie et les crèmes anti-âge, les gars de cinquante ans les font pas. L'expérience a son charme ! Quitte à choisir entre le gars de mon âge qui aime faire la fête et se saouler tous les soirs en draguant tous ce qui bouge et l'homme mûr qui sait ce qu'il veut... le choix est vite fait ! Je te dis pas que je vais te ramener un gendre de ton âge, t'es pas encore prêt pour ça de toute façon ! »  
- Luce... »

Voilà, il avait une migraine, c'est en soupirant de lassitude qu'il vit un second livre dans l'emballage.

- Luce ? »  
- Oh, ça c'était l'idée première de maman au final j'ai fait un groupé car ça aussi tu en as besoin. Décoince-toi ! »  
- Vivre son homosexualité après des années de mariage ? Sérieusement ?! »  
- Ça parle de société, de culture, de psychologie et de sexe, puisque visiblement tu as besoin d'un repêchage sur ce dernier point. »  
- Parce que tu parles de ma vie sexuelle avec ta mère ?! »  
- Ça arrive... Et au fond je plains mon futur beau papa. Courage Adam. »

Il voulait se pendre ! Comment étaient-ils arrivé à parler de sa vie intime en plein milieu du dessert ?! L'homme attrapa son crâne entre ses mains, jetant les bouquins dans un coin de la pièce. Une part de lui disait ne jamais vouloir les lire, mais puisque ce soir, il serait seul, il aurait du temps devant lui pour au moins les survoler. Au lieu de s'appesantir dessus, il attrapa le paquet cadeau de Matthew, le gamin lui tendit un sourire contrit lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Derrière l'emballage il trouva la totale des westerns de Clint Eastwood. Soit ils s'étaient passés le mot, ce qu'il trouve fort peu probable, soit ils le connaissent vraiment comme leur propre poche. Un sourire charmeur glisse sur ses lèvres en juxtaposant les deux coffrets l'un contre l'autre.

- Wow. Manque plus que le coffret Western spaghetti et mon père est au nirvana. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sonder les yeux sombres de Matthew et de sourire comme un crétin. Il était à table avec l'homme qu'il a choisi pour compagnon mais il agit comme un parfait mufle ! Lorsque Matt et sa fille s'en retournèrent à la nuit tombante, Adam finissait la vaisselle. Il était silencieux, John avait appris que le silence avec Adam ne présageait jamais du meilleur, aussi il l'observa depuis le chambranle de la porte, émerveillé par la beauté de l'homme. Ce qu'il avait est inimaginable et précieux, la peur de perdre Adam était grandissante tandis que l'homme venait de finir et se séchait les mains gardant le dos tourné vers McClane, il l'entend murmurer.

- Il est dingue de toi, il te pensait cent pour cent hétéro et a accepté les avances de Luce, pour rester dans la famille comme pièce rapportée, rien que pour te voir. »  
- Adam... »  
- Les regards que vous vous lanciez... »  
- Adam ? »  
- Il vaudrait mieux... »  
- Adam ! »

Empêchant le scientifique de s'enfuir, il se posta devant la porte et toisa le barbu d'un regard dur. Il ne voulait certainement pas entendre ça !

- Pense à toi, John. »  
- Je pense à moi ! Quand on a commencé à se fréquenter, c'était pour oublier Matt, pour ne pas y penser et t'aider à oublier Mac. On s'est épaulé et quelque part en chemin quelque chose a changé, je m'en suis pas rendu compte. Mais j'ai fait un choix, je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Matt est jeune, il trouvera quelqu'un pour lui. »  
- Mais tu continueras à l'aimer. John, je ne te fais pas de reproche, c'est normal. J'ai été le second. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, je suis passé par là. Regarder l'homme qu'on aime au bras d'une ou d'un autre, ça brise le cœur. Quand Mac est sorti avec cette Peyton, je voulais la maudire ! Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas entamer une nouvelle relation, c'est qu'il a peur de le faire avec un homme. Il a choisi la facilité, il a choisi de prendre cette fille et au finale se séparer d'elle, même si il l'aime encore parce qu'il ne veut pas du bonheur. Mac a choisi. Il ne m'a pas choisi ! Je le vois souffrir chaque jour et je veux pas te voir dans le même état. Je ne le supporterais pas ! »  
- Pars pas... »  
- Je n'en ai aucune envie mais c'est mieux comme ça... »

Il ignorait pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de le garder, il ignorait pourquoi il n'avait pas dit plus, pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu le convaincre, peut-être à cause de ce regard qui avait ébranlé son cœur. Il regarda Ross s'éloigner dans la nuit et savait que dans quelque temps, son appartement retrouverait sa figure d'antan. Il ressentait déjà le vide, il imaginait déjà l'odeur d'Adam se dissiper et les repas seul se succéder. Il n'irait pas sauter sur Matt pour autant, pas après ce fiasco. Peut-être que John McClane devait rester seul...  
Lorsqu'il ne put distinguer la silhouette d'Adam, John se dirigea vers la cuisine, son premier réflexe fut d'attraper une bouteille de scotch et de s'effondrer sur son canapé. La vie était une chienne, mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! Il avait plombé son couple tout seul et comme un grand, à croire qu'il était incapable de faire quelque chose bien de sa vie à part être ce héros déchu. L'inspecteur laissa les larmes lui bruler les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Free Your Mind**

**4**

* * *

- John, tu rentres pas ? »  
- Non, j'ai encore de la paperasse à finir... »

Connie donna un coup de coude à Scalvino qui tiqua. John n'essayait pas de cacher qu'il allait mal, à quoi bon. Ses collègues l'avaient déjà vu en de pires circonstances. Il était entouré d'un monticule de dossiers et espère se noyer dedans avant la fin de la nuit ! Si il sortait, si il se retrouvait seul, Jack retrouvera la paume de sa main puis sa gorge et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être cet homme saoul et brisé. Si il devait passer sa nuit ici, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. John excellait dans ce qu'il fait, au moins ça serait constructif ! Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rentrer tôt, plus personne ne l'attendait chez lui, le silence était si imposant qu'il le minait chaque jour d'avantage. Depuis qu'Adam avait quitté son appartement sans retour possible John l'évitait comme la peste, s'habituer à la solitude avait été un processus long qui lui avait demandé des années. Ross avait changé la donne en l'espace de quelques mois revenir en arrière prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait...

- Oh désolé, je savais pas... »  
- Pas de soucis... Quelque part fallait s'y attendre ! »

Le lieutenant ricana jaune tandis que ses collègues s'en retournèrent chez eux. Un homme de son âge n'avait rien à faire avec Adam, quelque part il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ça finisse comme ça à croire qu'il avait appris bien des choses avec le scientifique, comme se remettre à croire en l'impossible et garder espoir dans la vie de tous les jours. De temps en temps lorsque le moral était bas, il avait l'impression d'entendre le jeune homme rire tendrement et lui dire de rester positif ; ce que le flic essayait tant bien que mal de faire, mais dans le vide de son appartement il ne pouvait rester objectif surtout qu'Adam avait laissé encore pas mal d'affaires chez lui. C'est Lindsay et Messer qui étaient venus empaqueter tout ce qu'Adam avait eu besoin en l'urgence, mais pour lors le jeune homme n'était pas venu récupérer ses affaires personnelles. Il avait pourtant la clef et pouvait passer durant les heures de boulot de John si il ne désirait pas le voir, mais Adam Ross n'avait jamais refoulé le sol de son appartement, pas même pour récupérer ses actions figures. Iron Man le toisait durement à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait son salon comme pour lui rappeler son échec. Il n'avait pas su prendre soin du scientifique et lui avait fait du mal, comme John s'en voulait ! Il avait l'impression de souffrir plus pour Adam que pour lui-même... L'endroit était silencieux. L'équipe de nuit était installée au premier étage ce qui faisait qu'il fut seul au second. Son portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, c'était sans doute Mac qui essayait de le joindre depuis ce matin, mais il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité pour l'instant. A la place il s'enfonça dans son travail car c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire... Lorsque son estomac cria famine, il était plus de deux heures du matin. Fatigué mais n'ayant pas vraiment avancé, il se dirigea vers sa voiture étonné de voir Mac assis sur le capot de sa vieille Chevrolet.

- Six mois... »  
- Six merveilleux mois. »  
- Pour l'échanger ? »  
- Non. Adam est parti, Matt ne sera pas le prochain. »  
- Vraiment ? »  
- Tu me connais, non ? Plus de quinze années de fidélité à une femme qui rêvait de partir. Une femme que j'ai suivie jusqu'à me perdre moi-même. Tourner la page n'est pas dans mes habitudes, j'ai pris vingt années encore pour échanger Holly contre Adam, pour faire assez de place pour lui. Alors... peut-être dans vingt ans, si je suis encore en vie ! »  
- C'est pas toi qui m'a balancé un discours sur le fait d'être seul ? »  
- Hum... Mais t'es pas un McClane toi, c'est visiblement dans mes gènes... Il va bien ? »  
- Aussi bien qu'il peut l'être. »

Bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, ça il le savait, pourtant il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose qu'Adam se relève plus facilement de cette catastrophe. Adam était un bon garçon, un gentil garçon, il méritait le meilleur et ce n'était certainement pas un McClane qu'il lui fallait, qu'il avait été idiot de croire qu'il pourrait prendre soin d'un jeune homme pareille, l'amour rendait diablement con, même à son âge.

- Si jamais... appelle-moi... J'ai jamais souhaité que ça finisse comme ça, j'aime ce gamin autant sinon plus que mes propres enfants. J'ai été idiot de croire que je pourrais lui convenir. »

John soupira, il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout cela car il n'était pas en forme pour ça. Fatigué, la tête en vrac, les émotions fluctuantes le policier se frotta vigoureusement le visage de la paume de ses mains afin de ne pas craquer, mais c'était sans compter la main de Mac qui se referma sur son épaule et tout à coup, John se sentit vaciller. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré, il ne saurait plus le dire, mais personne, jamais personne n'avait vu ses larmes. S'écrouler dans les bras de quelqu'un comme il le faisait maintenant n'était pas digne du héros que l'on voyait en première page des journaux, mais il n'était pas cet homme. John McClane avait lui aussi ses faiblesses, comme tout à chacun et bien heureusement un ami était là pour le soutenir dans ce moment.  
Le silence gêné prit place lorsque John put enfin se calmer, il crut devoir fuir mais c'était sans compter Mac et son quasi-sourire qui l'observait attentivement. La proposition qui lui fut faite quant qu'à boire un verre en compagnie d'un vieil ami fut acceptée et les deux hommes cheminèrent dans un relatif silence jusque vers le bar du coin. Lorsqu'il eut quelque chose dans son assiette et un verre de bière à la main John observa Mac sachant ce que son ami allait lui dire, car si leur situation était inversée il ne se gênerait pas pour le lui dire entre quatre yeux.

- Ce jeune hackeur avec qui tu as stoppé Gabriel n'est pas le seul souci, n'est-ce pas ? »  
- Non. Je ne l'ai pas trompé avec Matthew et bon dieu ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit. »  
- Personne n'a dit contraire, John. Je te connais depuis plus de vingt ans je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme, mais tu aimes ce Matt... »  
- J'ai choisi Adam. »  
- Je sais ça aussi, mais parfois on ne choisit pas la personne que l'on devrait... »  
- Tu crois que... ? Sérieux ?! Il pense ça lui aussi ?! Oui, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose avec Matt. Mais pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai voulu faire les choses bien. Ma fille l'aimait et j'ai laissé tomber l'affaire ! Adam désespérait après toi, j'étais pas non plus au mieux de ma forme, mais de ça on a créé quelque chose. J'ai vraiment voulu que ça marche, pour ne pas réitérer les erreurs que j'ai faites avec Holly. »  
- Adam n'est pas Holly... Je ne pense pas qu'il te voit comme le seul fautif à l'échec de cette relaxation, mais une chose me chagrine John si tu l'aimes autant pourquoi ne pas discuter avec lui. Tu ne l'as pas appelé, tu n'as pas essayé de le faire revenir. »  
- Adam est grand, il a fait le choix de partir, qui suis-je pour lui demander de revenir ? J'ai supplié Holly et ça n'a fait qu'empirer. »  
- Adam n'est pas Holly, John. »  
- C'est mieux comme ça... »

Mac ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas plus. L'homme soupira, attrapant son café noir. Le mariage de John avait été un échec complet qui l'affectait encore aujourd'hui. Il savait les mots déchirant que l'on pouvait se dire par amour et par détresse, il lui semblait que son ami avait pris pour acquis et pour fatalité tous les points noirs que sa femme avait soulevé mais John était loin d'être un mauvais bougre, le voir là, les larmes aux yeux lui faisait mal.

- Holly et toi, vous n'auriez jamais dû vous rencontrer. Vous vous êtes autodétruits, j'ignore si tu te rends compte à quel point vous vous êtes fait mal... »  
- Il est trop tard pour changer le passé. »  
- Pas trop tard pour tourner la page. Holly a jamais dit du mal de toi devant Claire et pourtant elle pestait. Elle t'aimait John et c'est ça le plus dur quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime. Parle avec Adam. »  
- J'ai promis de ne pas lui faire de mal, je veux pas empirer les choses. C'était voué à l'échec de toute façon... »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Je suis plus tout jeune, chaque matin lorsque mon corps faisait des siennes, je savais au fond que ça ne suivrait pas, j'ai cinquante et un ans... »  
- Et ? »  
- Dans dix ans, je ressemblerais à quoi ? »  
- Tu crois être le seul à avoir pensé à ça ? Si ça avait gêné Adam il t'en aurait parlé. »

Certainement... mais si il pouvait éviter qu'ils souffrent plus encore par le futur, il était de son devoir de laisser les choses en l'état. Déposant un billet sur la table, le vieux flic se releva sans regarder son ami dans les yeux.

- John... C'est trop bête, vous n'avez pas à souffrir chacun de votre côté... »

Le vent était frais, McClane garda la fenêtre côté conducteur grande ouverte pour ne pas s'endormir au volant lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui il fut surpris de voir une forme pelotonnée devant sa porte d'entrée, courant les dernières marches afin rejoindre celui qu'il prit pour Adam, son cœur se comprima lorsque deux yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent et que le regard de Matt l'observa. Le geek se redressa faisant tomber la capuche qui le protégeait du froid.

- Je devais vous voir McClane... »

Oh, il était heureux de voir Matt, il n'allait pas dire le contraire, mais il ne le montra pas. Le visage fermé il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, laissant le petit génie le suivre dans sa cuisine. Il leur fallait un café chaud.

- Je suis désolé McClane, j'ai jamais voulu ça ! »  
- C'était écrit... c'est la faute de personne. »

Le regard du programmeur passa en revue les différentes pièces visibles, il se sentait mal à l'aise car la présence d'Adam était encore perceptible. Malgré la jalousie maladive qu'il avait ressenti pour le couple que formait McClane et le jeune barbus, il n'avait pas voulu être la cause de leur rupture, loin de là... Matt aimait Adam malgré tout, rien que pour avoir donné à John un sourire qu'il ne le lui avait jamais connu. Il aurait voulu que ce sourire lui soit exclusif, mais quitte à choisir il préférait le voir heureux avec Adam que seul et triste. Il ne pouvait ramener Adam vers le flic, même si il le voulait. Attrapant la tasse de café tendue, Matt soupira en voyant le visage sombre de McClane qu'il attrapa soudainement par le col de son polo et qu'il embrassa comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Bien que les mains du flic le repoussaient Matt ne flancha pas car si il avait eu plus de couilles comme le disait Lucy rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ça serait ses affaires qui auraient éclos dans l'appartement du flic, ça aurait été ses ordinateurs qui auraient rempli le silence de ces quatre murs... Les mains qui essayaient de le repousser avaient perdu de leur vigueur mais l'homme pu enfin glisser quelque mots lorsque l'informaticien caressa son crâne.

- On peut pas faire ça... Matt... Matt... »

Les supplications de John furent oubliés lorsqu'un nouveau baiser fut partagé par les deux hommes, Matt sentit son dos entrer en contact avec un meuble tandis que les mains de McClane glissaient sous son sweat-shirt et faisaient vibrer la peau du brun qui s'abandonnait sous ses doigts. Le souffle chaud de John fouettait son cou découvert Matt ferma les paupières lorsque McClane frotta leurs bas ventres l'un contre l'autre.

- McClane... »

Il ne devrait pas, mais il était si aisé de succomber à Matt. Le lieutenant avait envie de combler le vide, le silence avec une présence réconfortante, même si il ne devait en aucun cas aller plus loin car il ne pouvait faire ça à Adam. Lorsque la raison le fit se reculer, Matt avait le souffle court, le jeune homme tremblait de tout son être, ce qui le fit chavirer fut ses yeux mi-clos et ses lèvres rougies par l'excitation.

- Tu prends la chambre d'ami, tu vas pas rentrer à cette heure-là, mais je peux pas... Matt, je peux pas... »

John n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se repliait vers sa chambre alors que Matt était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Ses pas étaient hâtifs lorsque Iron Man l'observa de ses yeux dorés McClane se sentit pris au piège, aussi il referma vivement le porte de sa chambre puis se laissa tomber sur le sol les yeux mouillés par les émotions confuses qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Matt, il en était maintenant certain. Son crâne frappa sa porte de chambre car il ne pouvait en choisir un sans faire du mal à l'autre, John était pris entre deux départs de flammes et il se faisait prendre au piège. Ses mains serrèrent son crâne pour faire taire ses envies et ses sentiments car c'était tout bonnement trop pour lui !

- McClane... »  
- Bonne nuit Matt ! »

Les pas derrière sa porte s'éloignèrent, il savait que si il n'était pas si tard le geek serait parti sans demander son reste, mais la porte de l'autre chambre se referma presque silencieusement... McClane attendit un long moment avant d'oser bouger, il ignorait combien de temps il était resté ainsi sur le sol de sa chambre car le vide avait fait place au chaos de ses émotions. Les sillons laissés par ses larmes étaient à présent secs et malgré que ses yeux brulaient les larmes ne couleraient désormais plus. Il n'était pas étranger à ce genre de phénomène, si il avait tenu derrière le divorce et le rejet de ses enfants c'était en grande partie grâce à sa faculté de faire de la douleur un vide impavide. L'homme soupira en se redressant. Le sol était bas à son âge et une douleur dans son dos l'informa qu'il était resté au moins une heure sur le sol. Il s'étira essayant de retrouver sa mobilité en réchauffant ses muscles puis il sortit de sa chambre espérant que son ancien coéquipier soit endormi ou n'ait pas dans l'idée de sortir. Immobile, il écouta les possibles bruits de pas qui ne vinrent pas, aussi il se dirigea vers l'entrée attrapa ses clefs et son blouson puis se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche.  
Lorsqu'il en sortit le soleil commençait à se lever, John tituba à travers les rues jusqu'à son appartement, il ne sera pas frais pour travailler mais c'était pas grave, comme il ne cessait de se le répéter ses collègues l'avaient vu en de pires jours...

- John ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, il se retourna à quelques mètres de la porte de son immeuble, le temps que son esprit se stabilise pour faire le point, la personne qui l'avait appelé était maintenant à ses côtés. L'effluve de verveine lui retourna l'estomac, il ne sut si c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en surdose ou parce que l'odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il avait fait en sorte d'oublier, en tout cas pour le moment. Le lieutenant fit une grimace se rattrapant in extremis à la porte de son immeuble car ses jambes essayèrent de s'écarter de la présence qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir maintenant.

- Mon dieu, mais t'es ivre ?! »  
- Pas du tout ! »

Il s'éclaffa car le visage d'Adam le toisait comme sa mère l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises lorsque jeune, il avait fait des conneries. Sa main essaya de faire un mouvement afin de congédier l'homme mais il n'y arriva pas.

- C'est Katarina qui va être contente... »  
- Katarina, je l'emmerde. C'est pas ma mère que je sache. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Adam ? »  
- T'es toujours matinal... je voulais te voir avant d'aller bosser. »  
- Si tu viens chercher tes affaires t'as pas besoin de moi... mi casa es su casa... »

L'homme rigola à nouveau tristement, il refusa le bras du scientifique qui voulut l'aider durant la montée des escaliers, puisque quelque chose de fort et de fier subsistait à McClane malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était. Lorsque sa porte fut ouverte, une odeur de café se propagea dans le hall. John n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur sa provenance que la voix de Matt l'appela. Adam jeta un regard interrogatif sur John qui haussa simplement les épaules.

- J'ai fait du... »

Le regard en amande s'agrandit lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Adam. Le silence remplit l'appartement déjà pas bien bruyant, John tituba jusque vers la cuisine où il s'ouvrit une bière. Matt n'avait pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit, ça se voyait à sa chevelure défiant les lois de l'apesanteur ainsi qu'à ses yeux fatigués. Il avait dû investir la cuisine dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dehors. McClane regarda distraitement le frigo en face de lui, contre lequel il avait embrassé Matt et peut-être plus encore si il n'avait pas su dire non. L'homme soupira, il était las de tout ça, de cette situation qui continuait à s'enfoncer dans la merde. Sa bouteille de bière rencontra le mur d'en face et son regard furibond tomba sur les deux hommes qui le regardèrent comme si il avait perdu la raison.

- Adam, fait tes bagages, je veux plus voir tes affaires chez moi, t'as jusqu'à demain compris ? Et toi Matt tu me feras le plaisir de pas remettre les pieds ici, c'est bien clair ? »  
- McClane... »  
- John ? »

Sa main tremblait comme jamais, il n'avait pas été un homme violent, pourtant il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de lever un jour la main sur Holly lorsqu'ils s'étaient déchirés au point que même les voisins savaient tout ce que reprochait Holly à son mari. Il avait subi et encaissé sans jamais avoir rendu autrement que verbalement. Mais sa main aujourd'hui le brulait de mettre un coup de poing dans quelque chose, le flic attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de bière puis fit volte-face et sortit de son appartement, laissant les deux hommes derrière lui. Il manquait d'air, il devait respirer. En agissant avec tact il aurait certainement récupéré Adam, l'homme n'était pas venu pour faire ses affaires, semble-t-il mais pour lui parler. Il aurait pu s'excuser et lui demander de revenir, le prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer à quel point sa présence lui manquait. Mais il avait choisi de tout jeter à la poubelle parce que le bonheur ne semblait pas raisonner avec son nom de McClane. Il avait suffisamment souffert et ne voulait plus s'accrocher à de vains espoirs. Ce n'était pas que Matt qui avait fichu la merde dans son nouveau couple, c'était lui-même, pour ne jamais avoir parlé de ses peurs, pour ne jamais avoir dit à Adam que leur futur le terrorisait. John McClane avait connu la paix, la joie, le bonheur d'une vie de famille épanouie puis il avait fait une descente aux enfers dont il se relevait tout juste.

- John... tu devrais prendre des vacances... »

Scalvino prenait des pincettes en voyant que sa tête brulée arrivait à peine décuvée, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de garder un flic ivre dans son service. John était un électron libre qui faisait autant de dégât qu'une bombe nucléaire, il était bon flic, ça il ne pouvait le nier, mais ce n'était pas un élément sûr pour les soucis du quotidien. John était la manière forte, parfois brutal qu'il fallait pour régler les conflits de grandes envergures ou ses dégâts seraient promotionnels à ceux faits par le bad guy, mais pour les affaires de vol à la tire ou de problèmes conjugaux, mieux valait ne pas envoyer John. Il avait défoncé une cloison avec un mari qui battait sa femme le ramenant presque sonné au poste de police, l'avocat de la défense s'était empressé de porter plainte d'ailleurs, et ceci n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres...

- J'y pense sincèrement. »  
- Sérieux, tu veux combien, une semaine, deux ? »  
- Deux. »  
- Tout ce que tu veux John, du moment qu'on me demande pas de venir te chercher au fond d'un bar miteux si jamais on a besoin de toi. »  
- Je pensais plutôt à Los Angeles... »  
- Voir Holly ? »  
- Quoi ? Non, voir mes anciens coéquipiers. »  
- Ha c'est vrai... Si ça peut te faire du bien. »  
- Ça va m'en faire... Faut que je quitte la ville un moment. D'ailleurs si une certaine femme enragée du nom de Katarina vient jusqu'ici me chercher, tu lui diras que je me refais une santé au soleil de Californie. »  
- Je me ferais une joie de le lui dire. »

McClane referma son dossier sans attendre la fin de son service, il se leva puis se dirigea vers le parking. Sur l'essuie-glace de sa vieille voiture un mot avait été déposé par Adam, un dernier appel avant la fracture net qu'avait exigé John. "_On doit discuter, John, je t'en prie. J'ai aucune envie qu'on s'entredéchire pour rien. Matt s'en veut... Je m'en veux ! Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles avant la fin de ce week-end je comprendrais et ferais en sorte de ne plus intervenir dans ta vie. Adam._" A contre cœur, le flic froissa la feuille de papier qu'il jeta sur la banquette arrière. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Adam car il savait qu'il abdiquerait, qu'il réitérerait les mêmes erreurs et qu'ils n'en sortiraient que plus blessés encore. Il aimait Adam, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture il fut sidéré de voir Matt assis sur le pas de sa porte, surtout après ce qu'il avait dit et le ton qu'il avait employé. Lorsque le jeune homme essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, le flic le repoussa, il pénétra son appartement sans rien écouter des excuses de l'informaticien. Attrapant un sac de sport noir il fit ses bagages sous le regard étonné du geek qui commença à le matraquer de question auxquelles il ne répondit pas.

- McClane, vous m'écoutez ? Ne jetez pas aux orties la chance que vous avez ! Il n'y aura pas d'autres Adam, pas d'autre homme qui sera capable de vous aimer autant que lui et de vous accorder une seconde chance. Vous imaginez pas ce que c'est ! J'ai jamais pu avoir un petit-ami qui me regardait comme ça, qui me souriait de cette façon, qui me prenait pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que j'aurais pu être ! Un mec comme ça, ça se jette pas à la première occasion, en vous rencontrant je vous aurez pensé beaucoup plus combatif que ça ! Baisser les bras n'est pas McClane ! »

Le gamin lui tapait sur les nerfs, lorsqu'il se retourna excédé par ses paroles, il se saisit de Matt par le col puis le bouscula au point qu'il geignit lorsqu'il rencontra le mur.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi, vas-y dis-moi ? Tu as hacké ma vie, tu sais combien je dépense en alcool chaque mois, tu sais où je me rends chaque vendredi soir depuis que ma femme m'a quitté en me prenant tout ce pourquoi je me suis battu ? Tu sais que mon fils ne m'a plus jamais reparlé depuis ses onze ans, qu'il a arrêté de m'appeler papa à seulement huit ? Tu sais ça ? Tu sais aussi qu'il nomme papa le nouveau mari de ma femme, qu'il voyage avec lui, fait du sport nautique avec lui ? Tu sais peut-être que j'ai été relevé de mes fonctions trop de fois pour que je sois aujourd'hui autre chose qu'un simple lieutenant de police ? Tu sais rien de moi, Matt, comme je ne sais rien de toi ! Je te permets pas de parler d'Adam, ni de t'immiscer dans ce qui est ma vie ! Et si Adam est un si bon garçon pourquoi tu lui demandes pas de sortir avec toi ? »  
- Je ferais mieux... visiblement je me suis trompé sur ton compte, John. Normal que ton fils veuille pas te reparler si tu es ce genre d'homme. »

Il lui pèterait bien le ras rien que pour lui apprendre à ne pas lui parler de la sorte, mais il le lâcha sans rien ajouter, passant son sac sur son épaule il quitta l'appartement sans se retourner.

- Hey, oui c'est moi... en fait j'ai pu avoir quelque vacances et je me disais. »  
- Me la joue pas à l'envers, vacances forcées, hein ? »  
- Un peu, oui. Alors ? »  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, prends le premier avion, mon pote ! Comme au bon vieux temps John ! »

Le policier sourit rassuré que Al ne fut pas contrarier par cet appel de dernière minutes. Il jeta son sac à l'arrière de sa voiture puis s'en alla vers l'aéroport le plus proche, qu'importait le temps qu'il devrait patienter pour le prochain vol, il sera mieux là-bas que chez lui.

- Le retour du héros ! »

John rigola sous l'accueil chaleureux dont il était victime, il revoyait rarement ses anciens coéquipiers, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne pensait pas à eux souvent. Pas vraiment à l'aise à cause de l'incident dont sa femme avait été victime en quatre-vingt-dix, il n'aimait plus vraiment les avions et c'est bien parce que le trajet en voiture aurait été infernal qu'il s'était obligé à prendre cet engin de la mort. Content de quitter l'aéroport rempli de souvenirs pas toujours du meilleur gout, il vint serrer son premier compagnon de galère entre ses bras.

- Hey, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Mais s'il te plait arrête les donuts, Al ! »  
- Depuis que ma femme est morte, je compense et puis encore cinq ans et c'est la quille ! »  
- Retraite ? »  
- Et oui mon grand ! Problème de dos et tout ça. Je vais enfin pouvoir me la couler douce ! Ma fille a une grande baraque dans le Missouri. Farniente mon pote, farniente ! »  
- Toujours le même ! »  
- Hey, au moins je sais savourer les bonnes choses. Prends un donuts, John ! »

Le black rigolait, il tendit une boite remplie de gâteau plus nocifs pour la santé les uns que les autres. John fit une moue de dégout mais fut obligé par le regard énervé de son ancien collègue de piocher dans cette boite maudite par le cholestérol.

- C'est ça... prends un donuts ou je te le fourre dans le bec ! »

Al était certainement le seul coéquipier qu'il aimait avoir auprès de lui. C'était un bon agent de police malgré sa bavure alors qu'il avait été encore qu'un bleu. Mais c'était justement parce qu'il vivait avec ses casseroles sans jamais faire chier personne avec, que cet Al était un type agréable au possible. Prenant le donuts, il tapota le ventre rondouillard de son ami de longue date en se moquant gentiment de lui. L'homme rigola avec entrain tout en dirigeant son compagnon vers une limousine noire et là, McClane explosa de rire.

- Nom de dieu Al ! »  
- Et oui, regarde qui j'ai retrouvé, ton garde du corps d'ours en peluche ! »  
- Argyle ! Nom de Dieu ! »  
- Wow, John McClane... sacrée coupe ! »  
- Le temps passe... »  
- Allez, montez mes potes, un peu de Run DMC pour la route en l'honneur du bon vieux temps ! »

Le cœur de John était en paix, il avait oublié les soucis délaissés à New York, venir ici avait été le meilleur choix de sa vie. Montant dans la voiture il plaisanta avec Al qui lui rappelait les détail de leur première affaire en commun. Jon se souvenait de cette musique atroce qu'il avait découverte avec son chauffeur et se surpris à secouer la tête au même rythme que ses deux acolytes. La musique ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à l'époque, mais elle avait un côté kitsch et rétro et c'est qu'elle lui parlait aujourd'hui. Il avait oublié à quel point Argyle était un bavard, l'homme ne savait pas s'arrêter, il essayait de suivre ses élucubrations mais fut stopper par les mouvements de Al qui s'empressait de déboucher une bouteille de champagne. John rêvait d'un peu de calme, c'était raté pour lui avec ces deux-là, mais la fête battra son plein !

- Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un boy toy ? »  
- Il est parti... »  
- Comment ça parti ? »  
- Parti... »  
- Non ! Qu'as-tu encore fait John ? »  
- Pourquoi moi ? »  
- Parce qu'un gars de trente ans qui se met en ménage avec toi ne part pas au bout de six mois ! Un John c'est de l'investissement à long terme ou rien du tout ! »  
- Tu te souviens mec, je suis le meilleur conseillé que t'ai jamais eu. »  
- C'est pas une femme Argyle... »  
- Et alors ?! L'amour c'est l'amour ! Raconte tout à tonton Argyle ! »

Le fait de se retrouver avec ses vieux potes lui faisait du bien, aussi il s'installa confortablement en sirotant son verre de champagne et raconta toute l'histoire devant les yeux scrutateurs d'Al et les œillades d'Argyle à travers le rétroviseur. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire ça à ces deux-là, mais il était en confiance, ils avaient vécu des moments difficiles et ça créait des liens immuables...

- Sérieux ?! La vache j'ai été un bon prof, t'as vu ça Al, deux d'un coup ! Sérieux mon pote, j'imaginais pas que tu puisses te lever deux petites minettes en même temps. Enfin, minets, mais c'est pareille ! Ça c'est mon John ! Rah comment tu l'avais emballé ta petit femme au fond de ma beauté ! Tu te rappelles ? John le tombeur de ces dames et c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! »  
- Arrête de te la raconter Argyle ! Oublie pas que le pro vient de se faire lâcher par sa dernière copine. »  
- Pas grave, une de perdues dix de retrouvées ! Hein, John ?! On va se faire un club de strip-tease et on finira la soirée en beauté ! »  
- En beauté ? »  
- Ouai, il a dit que... »  
- Chut ! C'est une surprise mais quelle grande bouche ce mec ! »  
- Parce que toi tu couines pas comme un petit porc ? »  
- Tu veux que je te mettes une amande ? »  
- Viens, vas-y papy Donuts, essaye de passer un bras boudiné à travers la vitre ! »  
- Mais, tu vas te la fermer ? »  
- Je suis un héros, qui a tué le dernier bad guy avec sa limo, hein ? Qui ? Moi ! »  
- Tu nous le rappelles chaque fois, Argyle, chaque fois ! »

Les voir s'engueuler comme des gosses faisait rire John à gorge déployée, il avait l'intention de passer un soirée mémorable et elle commençait plus que bien. Amusé par l'agacement dont faisait preuve Al il renchérit de plus belle.

- C'est ici ! Aller gare-toi ! »

Al lui a préparé une sacrée soirée même si ça avait été du dernière minutes, il avait du planifier ça vachement à l'avance et n'avait eu qu'à appeler Argyle dans la journée. Lorsqu'il sort de la limousine le conducteur leur fait signe de passer par la ruelles, le bagou du black est un bon atout, ça il n'en a jamais douté.

- Comment ? Tu refuses un accès VIP à John McClane, THE John Fucking McClane ?! Tu oserais faire ça ? Tu oserais mon frère ?! Chuck Norris à côté c'est de la gnognotte, tu ferais mieux de laisser passer la vedette du soir avant qu'il te pète ton petit cul de noirot avec son indexe ! »

Le grand costaud devant l'entrée suréleva un sourcil en regardant John qui lui décocha un regard perçant. Le molosse soupira puis leur fit signe de passer par la porte de derrière. Le lieutenant regardait distraitement les femmes danser sur la piste en sirotant un cocktail sans alcool, car il voulait garder les idées claires tandis qu'Argyle n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires sur les danseuses, celles qui pourraient lui convenir ou pas, mais John se fichait bien de toutes ces poupées...

- Alors ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Il pense à son chéri tu vois pas que tu le saoules avec tes histoires de filles ? Ce John McClane n'existe plus, tu fais face à la version vingt et unième siècle ! Ok ? »  
- Merde, dois-je prévoir un gogo dancer pour ce soir ? »

Prenant les deux hommes par les épaules, John se bidonna comme jamais auparavant, ça devrait lui rappelait les journées d'errances, d'essais infructueux à persuader sa femme de rester, mais en fait, ça lui rappelle que de bons moments, les prises de becs sans conséquence avec ces deux hommes tandis qu'il allait encore sauver tout le monde...

- Ouai... allons-y ! Je veux voir des beaux mecs ! »  
- C'est parti, je connais un endroit tendance pour ce genre de chose, j'ai dû y faire une descente la semaine dernière !  
- On va y être bien reçu !  
- Amen mo frère ! Laissez passer, le grand John McClane veut de la chair fraîche huilée et bodybuildée ! Oust, oust, oh ça c'est siliconé ou je m'y connais pas ! »

Et tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers la boite de strip-tease gay, les trois compères s'amusaient comme au bon vieux temps. McClane lâcha même quelques larmes de joie sous les bagues tordantes du conducteur de limousine. Il ne pensait pas vivre aussi bien ce changement de sexualité face au regard de deux hommes, mais avec eux, il pouvait bien être qui il voulait, ça ne changerait jamais la complicité qu'ils avaient noué durant les années.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Free Your Mind**

**5**

* * *

La musique était bien trop forte, McClane s'amusa lorsqu'un membre du club le reconnu dans la file d'attente, apparemment il était aussi prisé de la gente féminine que de la gente masculine car après quelques murmures surpris, un bel homme de la quarantaine l'attrapa par le bras et le conduisit à l'intérieur en compagnie de ses deux amis sans même débourser un dollar. Installé dans le quartier VIP avec Argyle et Al, il contemplait les hommes qui dansaient sur la piste principale en se demandant ce qu'il fichait ici. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, mais certains hommes l'épiaient avec un attrait non dissimulé et ça le mettait mal à l'aise, John McClane avait l'habitude d'observer les gens, c'était son job mais l'inverse n'était pas toujours vrai !

- Wouw, wouw, mas-y mon coco bouge ton boule pour le héros ! »

Généralement tous ceux qui avaient su pour Adam avaient bien pris la nouvelle, il était un homme plutôt simple et franc et ne s'entendait qu'avec ce genre de personne. Al avait accepté sans soucis ce virage à trois cent soixante degrés même s'il avait plaisanté sur le fait que la cinquantaine avait ramolli son ancien coéquipier et visiblement Argyle s'en fichait tout autant. Il n'y avait qu'au boulot qu'il avait reçu quelques piques désagréables, mais le champion de l'humour noir c'était John, incontestablement. Alors il avait eu tôt fait de remettre ses collègues au pas. Aimer un homme ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait perdu ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, loin de là, il n'avait pas changé et ne se sentait pas comme ces stéréotypes montré à la télé ; un peu comme cet efféminé qui lui envoyait des signes de la main comme une parfaite donzelle.  
Un serveur s'approcha de leur table avec un sceau étincelant de ces babioles pyrotechniques pour d'anniversaire. Il se rappelait que sa fille n'avait jamais voulu autre chose que ces cierges magiques pour décorer ses gâteaux et ce jusqu'à ses seize ans. Il ne fut pas étonner de voir dans le sceau une bouteille de champagne se secouer entre ses glaçons. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année était suivi par un chip'n'dale déguisé en policier et moulé dans un costume de cuir noir qui vint lui passer les menottes avec sérieux avant de se déhancher sous son regard attentionné. Voilà qui avait pour but de lui plaire, malgré que, les menottes devraient lui rappeler des souvenirs qu'il n'aura plus jamais le loisir de vivre.

- Avec nos félicitations, pour notre héros à tous. Appréciez le show. »

Emporté par la fièvre de la soirée et par ses amis qui ne cessaient de l'inciter, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les hanches du policier sexy puis déposa un billet vert dans son micro short. Il devait s'avouer que le corps en face de lui le fascinait, mais pas plus que cela, car cet homme n'avait pas la douceur d'Adam ou l'androgénie de Matt. Il était ce genre d'homme plus à regarder qu'à déguster en tout cas pour les gouts de McClane ! Il ne fit rien pour empêcher le contact lorsque le danseur vint se frotter contre lui, glissant sa joue contre celle du vrai policier qui n'en profita que plus encore.

- Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, c'est un intégrale ! »

Argyle posa la paume de sa main droite devant son regard pour se préserver de l'image qui arrivait, il essaya d'en faire de même au lieutenant qui esquiva le mouvement afin d'avoir droit à l'intégralité de son show privé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait droit à voir un tel spectacle. L'homme était vraiment un beau morceau qu'il examina de long en large en croisant les jambes et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil comme s'il dégustait le meilleur des Bourbon. Il en profita jusqu'à la dernière goute, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne lui lance un clin d'œil aguicheur et sorte du carré VIP avec sa liasse de billets verts dans la main. John s'était fait arnaqué en beauté, mais il n'était en général pas dépensier pour un sou, c'était une compensation pour toutes les fois où il n'était pas sorti, où il ne s'était pas amusé ou avait profité de la vie ! L'homme l'avait diverti et avait rendu à son corps ses vingt ans ! Son ancien coéquipier se moquait de leur sort, deux cinquantenaires, un presque quarantenaire, installés comme des pachas sur la banquette VIP d'un club de strip-tease gay... Y'avait de quoi se bidonner en effet ! Mais John ne se sentait pas vieux, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Adam, il se sentait dans le coup, dans la force de l'âge. Voir ces hommes qui l'observaient avec envie qui voyait ce que lui voyait soudain fendit son visage d'un sourire joyeux. Soit il avait cinquante ans et lorsque le temps était mauvais ses vieilles blessures de guerre se rappelaient à sa mémoire, mais sa force et son dynamisme ne s'étaient pas taris. Ce n'était définitivement pas ses exploits qui attiraient la majorité de l'attention comme les femmes qui se pressaient autour de lui dans l'espoir de toucher un héros et découvrir un compte en banque certainement moins fournis qu'elles ne l'espéraient de prime à bord. Non, là jeunes comme moins jeunes l'observaient avec attention et sympathie. Dans l'autre club il ne s'était pas senti si... à l'aise, si en phase avec lui-même et ça voulait sans doute dire quelque chose.  
Un home de l'autre côté de la piste leva son verre en sa direction, John l'observa dans les yeux puis se para d'un sourire enjôleur. Il fit un signe de tête mais reconsidéra bien vite ses amis. Il n'était pas là pour tirer un coup dans les toilettes comme le jeune homme fringuant qu'il avait été avant de rencontrer Holly, il était là pour s'amuser avec ses amis. La question le hanta pendant tous les délires que s'échangèrent les deux black, avait-il toujours aimé les hommes ? John avait été élevé par un père autoritaire et légèrement machiste, pour son paternel un homme ne pouvait en être un que lorsqu'il était marié et parlait d'enfants. Un chemin, des principes qu'il avait suivi sans jamais se poser de questions, sans jamais imaginer la possibilité de prendre une autre voie que le sillage qu'on lui avait inculqué. Le fait de se sentir à l'aise avec les hommes n'avait jamais éveillé ses soupçons, pas plus lorsqu'il avait choisi Holly Genero parmi toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontré. Mais aujourd'hui, force était de constater que si il était franc avec ses émotions et son cœur, il devait s'avouer que jamais plus il ne voudrait toucher à une femme.

La soirée se passa bien, après le flic, un pompier embrasa la scène, une image entêtante qui rappela à John sa collaboration avec un sapeur-pompier de New York quelques heures après que les tours jumelles soient tombées. Il n'avait pas été un héros ce jour-là, il n'avait pas sauvé l'Amérique ni le monde, il avait senti le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, il avait levé le nez dans le ciel et avait vu la fumée se dégageant de Manhattan. John McClane avait laissé filé le voleur à la tire de capotes à la fraise qu'un de ses collègues avait voulu ferrer, certainement pour faire remonter sa cote de popularité auprès de siens, non sans avoir pris la peine avant de lui balancer un sermon interminable. Il se souvient être entré dans sa voiture de fonction, il se souvient avoir demandé à Jessie, cette voix sensuelle du poste de communication ce qui s'était passé... Une nouvelle qu'il avait eu du mal à digérer. Aussitôt il avait appelé Mac pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son ami mais aucune communication ne passaient donc sans attendre il s'était jeté vers l'ile pour aider et pour Retrouver Mac et sa femme.  
Revenu de ce voyage dans le passé John croisa les jambes, les bras toujours déposés sur les épaules de ses deux compères, appréciant à sa juste valeur cette soirée et leur compagnie, John se sentait parfaitement bien tandis que ses deux amis chipotent sur des détails, il pense à Adam et se dit qu'il va rentrer la queue entre les jambes afin de reconquérir ce geek passionné de sciences.

Lorsqu'ils sortent après trois heures de dépense en billets verts, ils s'en retournèrent vers la limousine tout en discutant des prestations qu'ils avaient vu, le champagne aidant, ils faisaient un baroufle de tous les diables dans le velours de la nuit. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir la police débarquer pour tapage nocturne si jamais ils s'éternisaient là... John n'eut pas le loisir de réagir lorsque tout à coup, un crissement de pneu se fit entendre et qu'un homme sortit d'une voiture noire en leur intimant de ne pas bouger. Un revolver semi-automatique fut braqué devant leur nez, aussitôt Argyle se jeta à terre, Powell essaya de dégainer l'arme qu'il n'avait pas et John se rappela pourquoi il haïssait doublement les avions !  
Le braqueur était silencieux, mais tout son corps indiquait qu'il était prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette et faire un carton sans aucun remord, aussi le lieutenant leva les mains, faisant signe à Al d'en faire de même. L'agresseur froid attrapa leur compère sur le sol, pendant quelque secondes le canon se dirigea vers Argyle, mais John douta. Serait-il assez rapide afin de se saisir du flingue sans pour autant condamner un ami de longue date ? Le conducteur de limousine fut malmené jusqu'à ce que le canon le pousse à passer aux poignets de ses deux amis une paire de menottes en plastique qui lui furent tendues par l'homme silencieux et menaçant. John fut le premier à se faire cagoulé puis un revers de crosse le mit aussitôt hors-jeu.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance John était ligoté et bâillonné sur une chaise en fer, il ignorait où étaient ses amis qu'il ne discernait pas dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Être à la merci d'un tueur n'était jamais quelque chose qu'il appréciait surtout dans ces moments-là, l'effet de l'alcool commençait à se dissiper mais il avait encore un peu la gueule de bois. Tenu en joue par l'agresseur silencieux, John McClane le jaugeait, il savait, il savait que l'homme allait appuyer sur la gâchette ce n'était qu'une question de temps. John voyait la mort au bout d'un canon car il n'aurait pas le loisir d'échapper à une balle en plein crâne. Le lieutenant pensa à Adam, jamais le scientifique saurait qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il avait pris la décision d'essayé de recoller les morceaux, même si il était trop tard ! John voulait encore quelques heures, quelques minutes, juste le temps de dire à ce grand gamin qu'il regrettait et qu'il l'aimait. Serrant les poings il se demanda pourquoi encore il était tombé au mauvais moment... Il aurait dû sortir avec son ami finir sa nuit sur le canapé de Powell et passer sa journée de demain à se balader ou aider les collègues à ferrer des criminels tout en rongeant son frein de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'aurait peut-être appelé laissé un message sur son téléphone, mais ça n'aurait pas remplacé le fait de confronter Ross une fois de retour sur New York. Il n'aurait fait qu'une semaine sur les deux qu'il avait prise juste pour revoir ce gars un peu fou qui avait su lui faire oublier Matt l'espace d'un instant.  
Comment apprendraient-ils la nouvelle ? Qui pleurera pour lui ? Imaginer Matt et Adam debout aux côté de sa fille lui broya le cœur, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Le flic essaya de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, il n'arriva pas à se défaire de ses liens et c'est là, c'est là que son agresseur appuya sur la gâchette !

Adam avait fini sa journée, mais la lampe UV de son laboratoire venait de rendre l'âme après plusieurs coups de mou qu'il soupçonnait venir d'un faux contact. On était jamais certain lorsqu'on aurait besoin de ce genre de chose et au milieu d'une enquête bidouiller le matériel n'était pas le bienvenu ! Aussi il retroussa ses manches puis se mis à sa tâche. La dernière fois sa victime s'était rebellée l'éblouissant l'espace d'un instant, exploit que Mac avait vu et ne s'était pas gêné de ressortir comme l'un des nombreux dossiers de son jeune collaborateur.

- Tu ne rentres pas ? »  
- J'ai cette lampe à réparer... »  
- C'est à cause de John c'est ça ? »

Adam soupira, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, mais il ressassait les évènements depuis le matin, parler lui ferait un bien fou. S'assurant que Jo ou même Mac ne trainaient as dans le coin, il fit signe à Danny de se rapprocher. Son collègue s'installa sur le tabouret en face de lui attendant que son ami de longue date ose enfin parler de ce qui le tracassait. En général il ne s'occupait pas de ce qui se passait entre le flic du Bronx et Adam, mais il savait qu'Adam en souffrait énormément derrière ses sourires et ses pitreries quotidiennes. Aujourd'hui il était mal coiffé, les poches sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air las. Danny avait peur, il avait connu pas mal de costaud perdre pied après une rupture, Adam malgré sa joie de vivre était un homme profondément blessé et lorsque ce genre de personne s'effondraient...

- J'ai voulu lui parler, j'ai vraiment voulu réparer les morceaux en voyant qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas... »  
- Et ? »  
- Matt Farrell a passé la nuit chez lui, je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir face à ça. Je ne doute pas de John, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas touché, mais le fait de voir cet homme dans sa cuisine en train de lui faire le petit déjeuner... je ne sais pas. »  
- Ça t'a fait mal ? »

Trifouillant son tournevis Adam soupira, il aurait voulu ressentir du dégout, de la jalousie, mais au fond, il avait été heureux pour John, tout du moins l'espace de quelques instants. Le physicien ne savait pas trop où il devait se situer dans la vie de McClane, voulait-il être son ami, voulait-il garder cette relation père fils ou voulait-il simplement s'en aller sur la pointe des pieds pour ne plus jamais revenir. Lorsque la main de Messer se posa sur son épaule, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il pensait que son père avait fini par le rendre imperméable à ce genre de choses, mais pourtant, il se laisserait bien aller à chouiner comme un enfant. Redressant son dos, il épongea ses yeux dans la matière blanche de sa blouse.

- Je voudrais qu'il soit heureux, qu'importe avec qui il est. Je sais c'est idiot... »  
- Adam, ça ne l'est pas. Tu l'aimes. Je verrais dans les yeux de Lindsay de la lassitude et de la peine, je la laisserais partir, par ce quand on aime, on sait laisser partir les gens quand la relation fait plus de mal que de bien. Bien sûr ça fait mal, bien-sûr on voudrait que la personne reste mais c'Ets pas à nous de choisir pour la vie d'une tierce personne. Ça me tuerait qu'elle parte, mais si il le faut, dans ce cas, il le faut. McClane n'est pas un homme facile à approcher, j'ai été étonné d'ailleurs que ça marche si bien entre vous deux, mais avant de tout plaquer, es-tu sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut aussi ? Ce n'est pas un homme facile à lire. »  
- J'en sais rien. Au final je n'ai pas pu lui parler, il m'a jeté et Matt aussi. »  
- Typique d'une caboche irlandaise ! S tu veux savoir mon opinion, il ne choisira pas, il restera seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. »  
- C'n'est pas ce que je veux pour lui. Pourquoi l'amour doit être aussi compliqué ! Cracker un site de sécurité maximum comme celui de la Défense ou de la CIA est plus facile !- Je vais faire celui qui n'a pas entendu ça, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire... Adam, j'ai qu'un conseil, bats-toi ou renonce et passe à autre chose. »  
- J'ai passé ma vie à ça, fuir et renoncer, abandonner quand ça battait de l'aile avec mes ex et j'aimerais juste, je sais pas, savoir que quelqu'un m'attends le soir, et pas mon ordinateur et ma guilde... »  
- Dis onc, serais-tu enfin en train de sortir de l'adolescence. »

L'expression sur le visage de son ami est tordant, le barbu ronchonne puis lui envoie un coup de poing amical dans le bras.

- Incline toi devant moi, c'est parce que je suis un geek que j'ai pu attraper notre suspect. Il y a personne ici capable de ce genre de matériel avec autant de rapidité que moi. »  
- A tel point que des fois je me demande si tu n'as pas une de ces prises USB attaché quelque part, montre voir. »  
- Hey pas touche ! »

Danny rigolait en soulevant la blouse en face de lui et en cherchant la connectique qui devait alimenter le modèle Ross que le département avait acheté. Lorsque Lindsay les trouva, elle cligna des yeux. Voir son mari déshabiller un autre homme ouvertement gay aurait pu lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, mais elle s'esclaffa lorsqu'Adam la remarqua et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son mari et qu'il s'étala sur le sol laissant Danny debout avec sa blouse entre les mains.

- Vous avez pas fini de faire les idiots tous les deux ?! »  
- C'était pour la science ! »  
- La science, ben voyons ! Comme le bleu de méthylène la dernière fois ! »  
- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas moi ! »

Adam se redressa puis regarda Lindsay comme un agneau terrorisé, il se rappela comment la femme lui était tombée sur le paletot en croyant qu'il avait été l'instigateur de cette mauvaise blague. Dire que si Lindsay n'était pas passé sur le microscope avant lui, c'était lui qui serait rentré avec un monocle bleu indélébile. Danny avait bien dû se marrer de voir Adam, sa victime, devenir celle de sa femme. Bienheureusement, il avait fini par dire la vérité et Adam n'avait plus eut à garder les yeux ouverts et les sens aux aguets une fois miss Montana dans les parages.

- On y va ? Adam on te dépose ? »  
- Non, j'ai cette lampe à terminer. »  
- D'accord, allez venez Mr Messer ! »  
- Bien, j'arrive ! Hey, Adam oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, ok ? »  
- Hum ! »

Lorsqu'il se retourna son ami rigolait tout seul en remettant sa blouse, Adam retourna s'assoir devant la lampe et continua ses testes afin de savoir ce qui clochait avec l'éclairage défectueux. Après avoir presque rendu les armes, l'éclairage s'alluma soudaine puis clignota jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne, bougonnant il tordit le fils et se prit un coup de jus.

- Ha c'est ça, tu veux te battre, ok, je suis ton homme ! Grognasse ! »  
- A qui parlez-vous comme ça ? »  
- Ho... Ma... Mac ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil en voyant son employé malmener une lampe à UV. Il la pointa du menton puis laissa un micro sourire fleurir sur son visage lorsque le barbu se mit à paniquer.

- Non, je n'essayais pas d'étrangler cette lampe, c'est que... elle marche mal et je suis persuadé de pouvoir la réparer. »  
- Comme la dernière fois ? »  
- Mac, je vous en prie, remettez pas ça sur le tapis s'il vous plait. »  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »  
- Faux contact, mais je vais y arriver ! »  
- Adam, je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités, sache-le. »  
- Merci. »  
- Et avec John ? »  
- Je vais pas lâcher l'affaire ! »  
- C'est bon à entendre. J'ai su par un ami commun qu'il avait pris quelques jours de vacances en Californie. »  
- Il est parti voir sa femme ?! »

Mac sourit doucement. Adam semblait jaloux à mort, pourtant il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, même si John entrait en contact avec Holly tout ce qui en résulterait serait une énième dispute.

- Il a exercé là-bas pendant un moment, il est parti voir ses anciens collègue, qui plus est même si la fin du monde approchait, John ne retournerait jamais avec Holly et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Ils s'aiment trop pour continuer à se faire autant de mal. »

Adam sembla être surpris par ses paroles, Mac ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Puisque ce n'était pas son style de parler plus qu'il ne le fallait en dehors de la présence de Danny Don ou John, le quarantenaire inclina la tête. Avant de sortir du bureau il entendit le barbu l'appeler. Le tabouret tomba à terre et une présence se jeta contre lui. Mac eut un moment de latence en voyant Adam contre lui.

- Mac... si je fais le pari oser d'aller de l'avant et reprendre ce qui est mien, faites-le aussi. Parfois vous êtes le père que j'ai jamais eu. Vous avez toujours pris le temps de m'écouter en dehors du boulot, vous m'avez pas viré quand y'a eu des restrictions budgétaires alors que j'étais le dernier à avoir été employé. Je vous aime tant Mac et je cesserais jamais de vous aimer, alors, alors j'aimerais vous voir heureux, vous remarier et pourquoi pas voir vos enfants, je pourrais être un super tonton promis ! »

Mac inclina la tête, il ressentait l'attachement qu'avait Adam pour lui, il l'avait toujours senti, mais là c'était encore plus profond, maintenant que cet amour était détaché, a pouvait enfin le savourer. Se sentir aimé de cette façon lui donnait l'impression d'étreindre Claire.

- Je ferais de mon mieux. »  
- T'as intérêt ! »

Mac sourit sa main glissa dans la chevelure bouclée puis il se défit de l'emprise du scientifique qui lui lança un clin d'œil amical. Jamais Mac n'aurait pu se détourner de la gente féminine même pour un tel trésor, il était hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles, il était heureux de voir que le geek lui, avait trouvé quelqu'un pour lequel il allait se battre. Peut-être que Christine serait cette personne. Arrangent sa veste il se dirige vers les ascenseurs.  
Adam était satisfait, il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps, son boss serait toujours cet homme détaché, mais rien qu'une fois dans cet établissement il l'avait tutoyé et considéré comme un ami, voir même un petit frère. Mac avait beaucoup fait dans sa vie, il lui avait donné un emploi de rêve, il lui avait donné une structure stable, une famille aimante et protectrice... Maintenant il était en confiance, il ne se raidissait plus lorsqu'un de ses collègue s'approchait de lui, il ne tremblait plus lorsque Mac criait son nom depuis son bureau. Il restait un idiot, maladroit et peu courageux, mais c'était mieux qu'à son arrivée à New York ! Se bataillant avec la lampe il réussit enfin à la réparer, l'éclat de lumière lui brula les yeux et en faisant un mouvement brusque en arrière il perdit l'équilibre de son tabouret qui s'écrasa à terre avec sa personne.  
Un rire discret le fit se relever, il fut étonné de voir Jo de l'autre côté de la cloison en plexiglass lui pointer la présence qui venait de rire. La première chose qu'il vit fut un paquet de cheveux brun, un sac en bandoulière rempli d'un laptop et des converses. En regardant un peu mieux, il vit un jeans bien usé, un sweet trop grand imprimé par le symbole du groupe de rock Linkin Park et sous ce paquet de cheveux en pagaille, un visage jeune percé de deux yeux en amande.

- Que... Matt ? »  
- Salut. »  
- Comment t'es entré ? »  
- Mon nouveau badge. »  
- Hein ? »

L'informaticien exhiba un écusson frappé par les initiales du FBI. Il ignorait que Matthew travaillait dans ce genre d'endroit. Il l'avait vu un peu moins orienté vers le gouvernement que ça, allons savoir pourquoi !

- Sécurité cyber terroriste. »  
- Étonnant ? »  
- Un peu... je suis qu'un consultant, mais ça me suffit amplement. »  
- Tu voulais ? »

La main qui l'aide à se relever était assurée, attrapant l'aide tendue, Adam se releva puis s'épousseta.

- Lampe : 1, Adam : 0. »  
- En fait on en est à Deux à zéro, elle me tuera un jour. »

Le rire de Matt était fort sympathique, le scientifique rigola lui aussi, mieux valait rire de sa bêtise qu'en pleurer. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur calme, les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence.

- Je t'en veux pas. »  
- Tu devrais, j'ai pourri votre couple, tout ça parce que j'ai toujours eu peur de perdre les choses et les gens avant de les avoir. Je passe mon temps à fuir. »  
- Tu prêches un adepte de ce genre de chose. »  
- Mais tu as osé toi. »  
- Oui, peut-être parce que j'avais un peu trop bu cette fois-là ! Mais je regrette pas, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »  
- Je sais. Faut que vous retourniez ensemble. »  
- Et toi ? »  
- Quand on passe son temps à fuir... disons que je me suis fait à l'idée de finir avec un ordinateur pour seul compagnie. »

Matthew lui rappelait lui avant que John ne rentre dans sa vie. Lorsqu'ils rentraient chez lui, seul son Mac l'attendait sur le dessus de son bureau. Voilà certainement la seule différence qu'ils avaient. Le pc qu'il voyait dans la sacoche de Matthew portait la sérigraphie de la marque Asus. Au-delà de ça, ils avaient à peu près le même style vestimentaire, sauf que Adam portait ses habits un peu plus près du corps, il soupçonnait le programmeur de pas être bien épais, malgré le paquet de snack qui dépassait de son sac. Le métier commençait à lui rentrer dans les veines pour qu'il observe l'homme et se mettent à faire des hypothèses sur son style de vie.

- J'étais comme toi. Mais si tu pars comme ça, tu feras jamais rien de ta vie. Je te connais pas, mais si John a eu confiance en toi quand sa fille tournait autour de toi, ça veut dire beaucoup. »  
- McClane a quand même juré de me péter les deux rotules si je la faisais pleurer... Rassurant ! »  
- C'est John, l'homme parle beaucoup, mais il est doux comme un agneau, le père et le flic par contre... »  
- Hum... tu me montres ton jouet ? Je me demande encore sur quoi ils vont me faire bosser. John a dit que tu passais ton temps sur une grosse console de jeux vidéo. »  
- Ha, il veut parler de mon QG, je te montre, suis-moi ! »

Matthew trottina derrière lui en observant tous le matériel qu'il croisait du regard. Le geek semblait au paradis bien malgré qu'il ne sache pas à quoi servait la moitié des machines et Adam se faisait le plaisir de le lui expliquer tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers la section informatique.

- Wow, ça rigole pas ! »  
- En effet, là c'est la table tactile et là-bas c'est mon ordi personnel quand je passe mon temps à attendre des résultats. »  
- Tu me montres un peu. »  
- Ok, tient voyons combien existe-t-il de Matthew Farrell dans l'état de New York ! »

Adam se laissa tomber sur son siège en cuir, Matt rigola puis s'installa à sa droite observant les différents moniteurs. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait deux homonymes il haussa un sourcil.

- Je te parie que je pénètre ton ordi portable. »  
- Paris tenu ! »  
- Si je gagne ? »  
- Je t'invite manger, aussi simple que ça. »  
- Ok. »

Il est amusant de geeker avec quelqu'un d'aussi compétant que lui sinon plus, Matthew essayait de repousser les attaques d'Adam, jamais il ne s'était fait hacker, pas même Warlock avait réussi ce miracle. Son système de défense était imparable, mais Adam réussi à trouver une faille dans son code et tout à coup I'M the boss vint éclairer son écran. Relevant le nez sur le scientifique Matthew n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Alors ? »  
- Bordel, si t'étais pas avec John, je pense que je te demanderais de m'épouser. Personne a réussi ! J'y crois pas, comment tu as fait ! Même Warlock a jamais franchi mon système de défense ! »

Matthew referma son ordinateur en grommelant, il devrait refaire son système en entier, au moins grâce à Adam il savait où la faille se trouvait.

- Bon, alors, je prendrais une pizza et un Java Chip Frappuccino. »  
- Pizza Hutt et Starbuck ? »  
- Ouai ! »  
- On va bien s'entendre ! »  
- Je pense oui. »  
- A part que tu es vendu à Macintosh ! »  
- Que veux-tu... on peut pas être tous parfait ! »

Matthew rigola, Jo posa sur les deux jeunes hommes un regard doux, si seulement son fils pouvait fréquenter des ami comme ça, plutôt que de courir après une artiste de rue... Elle ne devait pourtant pas se plaindre !

- Tu rigoles ?! »  
- Non, pourquoi ? »  
- Tu sais que mon Lord Knight est le héros des terres du nord, t'as du voir sa statut en place publique. »  
- Non, c'est toi F4RR3LL ? »  
- Ben ouai ! »  
- Je sais pas, ça faisait un peu kikoo, je pensais que c'était un copieur. »  
- Et toi, tu es qui ? »  
- Mighty Mac, le moine solitaire. »

Matt ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ils étaient dans des factions différentes, Mighty Mac n'était pas un héros légendaire, mais il avait décimé une guilde à lui tout seul afin de protéger la ville d'Omega. Son Lord Knight avait même fait face à ce personnage en duel singulier, s'il n'avait pas eu sa rune de reborn, il aurait perdu le combat. Sans le savoir ils avaient souvent joué ensemble, dans des parties de RP rocambolesque, Matt et sa guilde de lumière, Adam et son flot de démons. Ils avaient encore plus de points en communs qu'à première vue !

- Pourquoi tu as pas reborn ? Tu m'aurais eu ! »  
- J'aime pas le skin du moine reborn, il a gueule d'un tueur en série ! »  
- Mac c'est ton boss c'est ça ? Je t'ai vu avec toute à l'heure. »

Le visage qu'il suspect eurasien ou avec un lointain métissage amérindien s'approche de lui, le sourire est grand, les lèvres du brun sont charnues comme celles d'une femme. Il peut comprendre pourquoi John est tombé amoureux de cet étrange personnage.

- Pas ce que tu crois. Enfin, il est hétéro et puis j'ai rencontré mieux ! »  
- T'es un sacré tombeur ! »  
- Je me plains pas, je suis un geek irrécupérable, mais les femmes me trouvent mignon avec ma maladresse légendaire. Avec les gars par contre c'est autre chose… »

Il n'allait pas avouer au programmateur qu'il avait couché avec des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes sans se soucier outre mesure de leur visage, simplement pour réaliser des fantasmes un peu déplacés car il n'était plus ce gars paumé sans attache.

- Qu'importe, tu as le meilleur. »  
- Vrai. »  
- Je voulais juste te rassurer, il s'est rien passé, enfin on s'est embrassé et si il avait pas arrêté j'aurais pas dit non pour plus, mais il ne le voulait. Je devais essayer, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. »  
- Matt, t'as pas d'excuses à me faire. Si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais tenté aussi, c'était de bonne guerre. »  
- Au final il t'a choisi toi. »  
- Au final il nous a jeté tous les deux, oui. »

Les deux jeunes soupirèrent, pour ne pas rester sur ce sujet épineux qu'était John McClane ils dégainèrent leur pc portables et se firent une séance de jeux mouvementé devant leurs cafés et leurs pop-cakes.

- Noooon, un non reborn a réussi à me tuer ! »  
- Qui est le boss ? »  
- D'accord je m'incline ô grand maitre Ross ! »  
- Tu me montres ton nouvel algorithme ? »  
- Pour ça tu dois passer chez moi, sécurité et tout, et tout, le dernier a bien failli raser les états unis alors je laisse ça dans un coffre-fort crypté. »  
- Ok, si ça te dérange pas. »  
- Pas du tout ! »

Ils cheminèrent tout en discutant de sécurité, de codage et de jeux vidéo, content de pouvoir partager leur passion avec quelqu'un qui comprenait tous les mots qui sortaient de leur bouche. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la rame de métro Adam se retourna plusieurs fois persuadé qu'ils étaient suivi par quelqu'un.

- Ca va pas ? »  
- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on est suivi. »  
- Pour ? »

La terreur muette que distillait le corps à ses côtés lui rappela par quoi était passé Matthew, il suffisait de le regarder marcher pour savoir qu'encore son genou devait le faire souffrir. Adam regarda une dernière fois derrière eux puis rassura son camarade geek car ce n'était qu'une impression. Tout ce qu'on pouvait leur braquer c'était leurs ordinateurs et il ne doutait pas que Matt avait comme lui sa botte secrète et que l'ordinateur serait rapidement hors service entre les mains d'un utilisateur lambda ou d'un hackeur de pacotille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Matthew un homme d'une tête de plus qu'eux sortit de l'ombre et se jeta sur Matthew qui poussa un cri de demoiselle en détresse. Armé de tout son courage Ross fonça dans le tas pour protéger Matthew de ce gars musclé comme un acteur body buildé. Les deux geek coururent dans les escaliers pour échapper à cet étrange agresseur.

- Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais faire une crise d'asthme, il voulait quoi ? J'ai jamais vu ce gars, tu crois qu'il voulait nous tuer ? »  
- Sans vouloir t'alerter, il semblait se ficher de moi ! »  
- Oh mon dieu, mais où est McClane. »

Adam tourna dans un virage, un grand homme noir lui rentra dedans à tel point qu'il tomba sur son derrière peu glorieusement.

- Oh mon dieu, on est poursuivi par un fou, appelez les flics ! »

L'homme ricana en regardant Matthew, il tenait une photo du geek qu'il laissa tomber à terre lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il avait trouvé sa cible, son bras fit le tour du cou du brun avant qu'il ne puisse se faire la belle, Adam voulu s'interposer, mais un autre homme noir s'approcha et l'immobilisa par une clef dans le dos.

- On est de la police, on va nous rechercher, vous faites une grave erreur ! »

Les hommes n'en rigolèrent que plus.

- Et son mec c'est… »  
- John McClane ? Je sais. »

L'agresseur qui les avait pris de court dans le couloir de l'immeuble du geek pénétra la ruelle avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Ainsi donc ils étaient attaqués en connaissance de cause.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec lui… Mais que vois-je… Matthew Farrell accompagné d'Adam Ross, mais c'est parfait ça. Cagoulé et menottez moi ça, on les embarque ! »

Adam frissonna, il avait vu les emmerdes de près depuis qu'il allait sur le terrain, il ne voulait pas se faire passer à tabac ou allons savoir quoi d'autre, il regarda le premier homme soulever Matthew de terre et le jeter dans un van en bout de rue, il rejoignit bientôt son camarade qui geignit lorsqu'il lui rentra dedans.

- On va mourir ! »  
- Calme-toi. »  
- Ils ont pris mon sac, et toi ? »  
- Idem, mais j'ai un iPhone dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. »  
- Génial, parce que de un, on voit rien et les claviers tactiles c'est super pratique quand on voit rien et si ils nous avaient pas passé des menottes en plastiques et ben, et bien… »  
- La ferme Matt ! Plus tu paniqueras plus tu auras du mal à respirer. Inspire en comptant jusqu'à deux, expire en comptant jusqu'à trois. »  
- Pourquoi ?! »  
- Ton asthme, focalise-toi sur quelque chose ! »  
- Difficile quand y'a pas les muscle de McClane dans le coin ! »  
- Je sais… je sais… »

Adam serra les dents, ils ignoraient ce qui allait leur arriver, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, il n'imaginait pas que McClane les laisserait à leur triste sort sans au oins essayer de les sauver…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Free Your Mind  
**

**6**

* * *

John aurait bien envie de hurler mais il ne peut pas, tout à coup le bruit de la détonation éclate dans la pièce sombre, il avait fermé les yeux mais il pouvait voir des éclats de lumière derrière ses paupières closes. Le souffle court il ouvrit les yeux observant son agresseur sourire.

- Bang t'es mort ! »

Le flingue fit jaillir un jet d'eau qui venait lui mouiller le visage à côté de lui Argyle et Al se bidonnaient en faisant pétarader des serpentins dans tous les sens !

- Bon anniversaire en retard John ! »

Quoi ? Les petits cons, ils voulaient lui faire faire une crise cardiaque avant l'âge ?! Son regard furieux les fit se taire. Argyle partit s'assoir en face d'un bar, un verre à la main, il chuchotait dans l'oreille d'Al qui se mangeait un énième donuts. Lorsqu'il remonta son regard sur l'homme cagoulé, qui s'en séparait il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats malgré le bâillon. Il s'était bien fait avoir, mais venant de celui-là ça ne l'étonnait pas. Bon dieu, depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vu ?!

- Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer comme ça, McClane. Ça c'est pour avoir osé me faire croire que mes neveux étaient en danger alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas ! Connard de blanc ! »

Le bâillon lui fut enlevé abruptement et John en profita pour fiche un coup de boule amicale à son ancien coéquipier, juste pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à se taper un mal de crâne.

- Tu te rappelles pas, je hais les négros ! »  
- Ouai, d'ailleurs dézappe-toi, je t'ai confectionné la collection printemps/été signée Simon Gruber ! »

Son ancien coéquipier avait toujours autant de répondant et tout à coup McClane était debout au milieu de la pièce attiré par la poigne de fer de ce faux agresseur. Al ricanait derrière son donuts, mais il se vengerait pour ce tour de cochon ! Sa pancarte blanche sur le dos sur le dos, il examina le cliché puis explosa de rire. Ses vrais amis, ces gens sur qui il pouvait compter étaient tous noirs, si il ne prenait pas en compte ses collègues de New York, avec sa pancarte taguée d'un je hais les négros, il avait l'air malin mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Mon dieu par contre ça ne le rajeunissait pas, la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en calbute au milieu des black avec ce genre de pancarte sur le dos, il avait encore des cheveux !

- Je vous jure, il était attifé comme ça, la première fois que je l'ai vu. Si je n'avais pas eu une conscience j'aurais laissé mes frères le flinguer. D'ailleurs tu me dois une vitrine ! Dès le lendemain, j'ai eu des représailles pour avoir sauvé ton cul blanc ! »  
- John, tu me fends le cœur, oser porter ça à Harlem ! »

Argyle pouvait essayer de le faire culpabiliser, ça ne marcherait pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait eu à faire sans se poser de question un menace de bombe était à prendre très au sérieux. Qui plus est loin d'être comme ses collègues il savait que les emmerdeurs il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, le facteur race comme certains osaient l'appeler n'avait jamais compté un criminel restait un criminel qu'importe ses motifs religieux ou pas, qu'importe sa couleur ou son background familiale.

- En fait je ne l'ai pas tué parce que je ne voulais pas que les flics rappliquent et qu'une émeute raciale éclate dans mon paisible quartier. Je voulais garder mon magasin et préserver mes neveux, pas tout perdre dans cette connerie ! »  
- Merci infiniment. »  
- T'es vraiment fêlé d'avoir fait un truc pareille ! »  
- Je venais à peine de dessaouler et on me demande de gérer la situation en me baladant quasiment à poil avec une pancarte raciste dans un quartier chaud ou sinon un taré allait faire péter une école. Avais-je le choix ? »

Zeus haussa les épaules lui faisant signe qu'il était un complet idiot. Il n'avait pas revu Zeus depuis leur remise de médailles, mais l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé, lui au moins avait encore des cheveux ! Égal à lui-même, oui, mise à part qu'il avait troqué ses petites lunettes contre des lentilles de contact visiblement.

- Comment vas Jésus ? »  
- J'ai l'air d'un porto ricain ? »  
- T'as pas l'air d'un grec non plus ! »  
- Quoi parce que les grecs n'étaient pas noirs ? T'as un problème avec ma couleur tronche de bidet ? »  
- Non... non... j'aime mon café fort et noir ! »  
- A ce qui parait tu as changé de bord ? Essaye pas de me brancher cul, mon réglisse est pas pour les culs blancs. »

Il avait toujours trouvé Zeus étrange ou pour dire vrai un peu trop ressemblant à sa propre personne. Une version noire de lui-même avec une langue bien pendue. John éclata de rire devant le visage sérieux et menaçant de son ancien camarade. Lorsque le groom service pénétra la chambre à ce moment précis, pas la peine de préciser que lorsqu'il observa la scène avec attention son étonnement fut à son comble. Voir trois blacks habillés et un homme blanc en caleçon avec une pancarte je hais les négros ça avait de quoi paraître bizarre. Croyait-il à une séance de lynchage gratuite ou un gang bang au thème vraiment malsain ? Possible. En tout cas l'homme déposa ses plateaux repas puis repartit sans demander son reste ! Avec de la chance il allait appeler les flics et ils finiraient tous dans une cellule de dégrisement ! Ça serait marrant tient !  
Mais il s'en fichait complètement, McClane avait déjà connu pire comme situation, au contraire ça le ferait bien marrer ! Se fichant de son accoutrement, il alla se servir heureux comme il l'avait rarement été. Avoir ses trois plus proches amis lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Et c'était que pur plaisir que de remémorer les bons moments passés ensemble.

- Aller John, remue ton corps de blanc. C'est du Tuppac ! »

Il regarda Argyle danser au milieu de la chambre puis essaye de mimer ses mouvements complètement mort de rire. Il devait être ridicule au possible car il n'avait jamais été un danseur, pour dire vrai il n'avait jamais eu aucun rythme, mais il essayait de s'appliquer lorsqu'Argyle le corrigeait ou qu'il entendit Zeus et Al commenter son manque de coordination et de sa souplesse dues à son handicap de blanc.

- Ouai, ouai, MC McClane ! »  
- Ça me rappelle la première fois que je suis venu sur la côte ouest, je vous trouvais tous complètement dingues. Tous ces gens chaleureux qui s'embrassaient, se touchaient et portaient rien du tout sur le dos... Je croyais voir une bande de hippie bisexuel ! »  
- Et maintenant le bon vieux flic de la côte est, est devenu homo. »  
- Les gens changent. »  
- Sauf la perfection ! »

Zeus prenait cette pause qu'il lui connaissait, il se croyait sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, mais pour le coup, c'est son nom ! John était étonné qu'après trois chansons il n'était pas en train de fatiguer et que son corps malgré la pancarte était toujours frais comme un gardon. Il n'y avait pas encore quelques jours, il avait ressenti son âge le rattraper. Était-ce la magie de l'ouest ? Ou bien était-ce la présence de ses amis et le fait de renouer avec son passé ?

- Alors, comment tu vas le reconquérir ton boy toy, grand-père ? »  
- Aucune idée ! »  
- Deux boy toys ! Un seul ne suffit pas pour le grand héros McClane. Tu devrais reprendre un donuts mon pote tu vas en avoir besoin. »  
- Mais carrément ! »

Pendant un moment le flou complet vogua au milieu de son crâne, il venait de dire oui à un nouveau donuts, soit il était plus saoul qu'il ne l'aurait cru auparavant, soit il était déjà sous addiction de ces gâteaux trop gras et trop sucrés !

- Il te faut un plan mon frère ! »  
- Un cadeau, pourquoi pas des bons donuts ! »  
- Non, un geek a besoin d'un truc high tech ! »  
- Tu crois que ça existe ? »  
- De ? »  
- Des robots donuts ? »

Argyle regard Al comme si il avait perdu la tête, John ricanait car c'était fort possible qu'un geek ait pu bidouiller ce genre de chose, quand on était comme Adam et qu'on avait un réchauffe tasse USB tout était possible !

- Non je parle d'un truc tendance, une déclaration d'amour dans un JDR ! »  
- Un quoi ?! »  
- Tu sais ces jeux grandeurs natures avec des chevaliers, des elfes et démons. Imagine, Adam et Matthew kidnappés par une horde de drow, et là tu vois McClane arriver en haut d'une colline avec le soleil dans le dos, il brandit une épée et une armée d'elfes part à l'assaut. Bon va falloir qu'il prenne des cours d'équitation car c'est mieux si il a un destrier blanc et là il s'élance au milieu de la bataille. Pafff, pafff, schlack, cling ! Avec son épée il fait tomber les drows et sauve ses deux jouvenceaux en détresse et puis il délaisse le carnage pour chevaucher vers le soleil couchant... »

Tout le monde regardait Argyle discourir en bougeant les bras comme un dramaturge tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait fumé ! McClane haussa un sourcil, cette histoire de cheval lui donnait qu'une seule envie, se fiche de son ami de longue date car il se voyait mal enfourcher un canasson !

- Sérieux, tu marches à quoi ?! »  
- Non, mais comme dans leur truc de geek là... comment c'est déjà le silence des anneaux ?! »  
- Seigneur ! Bon dieu si Adam t'entendait, il te referait le portrait, c'est un puriste. »  
- Voilà ! Exactement ! »  
- Et c'était long et chiant, j'ai jamais osé lui dire... »  
- C'est pourtant un des films les plus vendus de son temps ! »  
- Regarder un paquet de baltringues parcourir la nature pendant 3H par film, tout ça au final pour jeter un putain d'anneau dans un volcan faut pas déconner ! »  
- Amen mon frère, j'ai eu aussi droit aux versions longues avec mes neveux ! Et eux ils trouvent qu'un western c'est long, mais ça fait pas trois heures ! »  
- En fait c'est surtout vieux... Faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est has been comme ils disent. »  
- Rah, aucune culture cinématographique si ça pétarade pas dans tous les sens, si y'a pas de monstres mutants venus de l'espace ou des machines qui assujettissent les humains un film n'est pas intéressant ! Cette jeunesse je les chicoterais ! »  
- Tu me fais penser à mon père Zeus ! »

Al fronça les sourcils, John ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était une chicotte mais le mouvement de bras du black lui rappela ses tête-à-tête avec le ceinturon de son père comme par exemple, lorsqu'il avait pris la voiture de son paternel sans permis et bien entendu sans autorisation et l'avait fichu dans le décor juste pour frimer...

- Et alors ? Un peu de correction ne fait pas de mal. On a dû tous se faire remettre à notre place par nos parents et on n'est pas des tueurs ! Regardez maintenant, plus moyen de fiche une fessée à nos gosses sinon tu as les services sociaux sur le dos. Moi j'ai prévenu mes neveux, si jamais ils portaient plainte, ils étaient plus rien pour moi ! »  
- Tu m'étonnes qu'ils n'ont pas cafté, avec ta tête, t'es sûr que tu n'es pas un serial killer ? »

Le regard que lança Zeus à Argyle était risible à souhait, certainement son ami avait un visage dur et presque menaçant à chaque putain de minutes de la journée, pourtant il n'était pas foncièrement méchant. Il était juste carré comme gars, droit et avec un grand sens des valeurs. Un dinosaure un peu comme lui, ils n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde de décadence où l'anarchie semblait être reine. Il était flic et ce n'était pas pour rien, heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il l'était, ça lui permettait de faire régner un peu l'ordre dans ce monde de fou. Il voyait bien, par contre Zeus en pasteur et psalmodier des quantiques sur la fin du monde tandis que les foules se repentaient à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire cachet d'aspirine ? »  
- Toi ! Je t'imaginais en prédicateur. »  
- Arrête de rire, mon père était pasteur, j'ai grandi dans ses sermons, c'est ce qui a fait de moi l'homme que je suis ! »  
- Tout s'explique ! »  
- Si je me retenais pas, je t'en ficherais une, cul blanc ! »

Al haussa les épaules, quand on ne connaissait pas beaucoup Zeus il pouvait être un peu chiant, il avait eu du mal à se faire à ce gars, mais il avait été un bon allier et jamais il n'oublierait que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait résolu ce truc de gallons de merde, ni même que c'était cet homme qui l'avait pousser à reparler avec sa femme. Zeus avait peut-être une grande gueule mais c'était un homme bien.

- Bon, aller oublions ça et buvons, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un héros a cinquante balais et qu'il arrive à se payer des petits jeunes sans un salaire de star ! »

Adam réussit enfin à attraper son téléphone portable, ses doigts aveugles essayèrent de composer le numéro de la police mais la camionnette freina propulsant son corps en avant dans les côtes de Matt qui rampait comme une chenille.

- Aïe. »  
- Désolé. »  
- T'as réussi ? »  
- Non et j'ai perdu le téléphone, il m'a échappé des doigts. »  
- Bravo ! Bravo Adam ! »  
- Je voudrais t'y voir ! »  
- On va mourir parce que Monsieur a échappé son téléphone ! »

Adam essaya de garder son calme mais soudainement il se jeta sur Matt pour le faire taire et passer accessoirement ses nerfs sur quelque chose, en l'occurrence quelqu'un.

- Arrête. »  
- Tais-toi andouille ! »  
- Je te déteste ! »  
- Moi aussi ! »  
- Je vais te faire la peau ! »  
- Mais essaye donc ! »

Pris dans leur rixe ils ne s'aperçurent pas que la voiture se stoppa et que la porte s'ouvrit sur leur agresseur blanc. L'homme regarda les deux asticots jouter comme des petits singes puis explosa d'un rire franc. Son regard vif capta le téléphone qu'il subtilisa avant d'arracher les cagoules de ses deux prises en leur prenant quelques cheveux par la même occasion.

- C'n'est pas gentil ça dis donc. Bon les geek, vous tenez à la vie n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent du visage, Adam se redressa afin de faire face à l'homme qui les avait kidnappés car il avait déjà vécu des moments terrorisants et qu'il ne voulait pas à nouveau être la victime craintive qu'il avait été. Sans Mac, sans Danny ou Don et sans John dans les parages, il était le plus résistant et le plus apte à les sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

- Il y a un burger quelques kilomètres plus loin, passez commande ! »

Hein ? Depuis quand un kidnappeur prenait note du menu de ses victimes ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas des enfants et il s'attendait à jeuner jusqu'au matin, voire pire !

- Quoi ?! »  
- On a un sujet sensible aux crises d'hypoglycémie, j'ai besoin de vous en bon état. »  
- Un double cheese burger, avec grande frites et un grand coca ! Avec supplément de ketchup ! »  
- Je m'en serais douter, très bien et pour toi Adam ? »

Adam n'en revenait toujours pas, c'était quoi cette embrouille ? Fronçant les sourcils il resta prudent lorsqu'il répondit à la question.

- Big Mac, potatoes et grand Sprite. »  
- Quoi ? Du Sprite et des potatoes ?! »  
- T'as un souci avec ça ? »  
- Tu sais ce qu'ils mettent dans le Sprite ? »  
- Et dans le coca ? »  
- Ils n'ont pas de Red Bull dans les Mac Do'! »  
- C'n'est pas mieux, j'ai la composition chimique de ce truc si tu veux, ça te ferait hérisser les cheveux sur la tête ! »  
- Oh c'est vrai j'oubliais ô grand physicien ! »  
- Hey vos gueules, sinon je vous bâillonne ! Putain ! Je veux ne pas vous entendre ok ? Sinon le voyage sera moins agréable ! »

Voilà que l'agresseur montrait son véritable caractère, la porte se referma brusquement les replongeant dans le noir.

- On fait quoi ? »  
- On va travailler ensemble. »  
- Mets-toi sur le dos, grouille ! »

Matt s'exécuta en se demandant pourquoi son compagnon de galère lui demandait ça, il sentit le visage d'Adam lui tomber sur le postérieur et il faillit bien l'engueuler s'il n'avait pas entendu l'autre pousser un juron. Le torse se redressa et tout à coup il comprit le plan du policier scientifique lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres contre ses poignets.

- C'est solide ces trucs tu vas te péter une dent ! »

Possible, mais si ils ne faisaient rien, Adam ne savait pas où ils finiraient. Ça faisait bien huit heures qu'ils voyageaient au fond de ce camion, le repas d'hier se faisait loin et il commençait à avoir faim. Même si ce n'était pas la lumière du jour qu'ils avaient vu lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, le soleil ne tarderait plus. Ils avaient donc passé la nuit dans le van et en autant de temps on pouvait en franchir des kilomètres. Comment savoir s'ils étaient encore en Amérique ? Ils pouvaient déjà être au Canada !

- Ça y'est ! Matt, court dès qu'il ouvre la portière, tu cours sans te retourner, ok ? »  
- Et toi ? »  
- Moi ça va aller. Dès que tu peux, tu appelles Mac. »

Adam inspira profondément en entendant les pas de leur agresseur se diriger vers le van, il prit son courage à deux mains lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, car il balança ses deux pieds dans le ventre de leur agresseur en disant à Matt de courir. Le geek fila comme une fusée et Adam espérait qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Il avait fait le meilleur choix, lui il pouvait résister encore un peu surtout que les agresseurs n'étaient pas virulent. Le jeune homme grogna il lui envoya une baffe dans le visage puis pénétra dans le van en pestant. Adam sentit son cœur palpiter car il imagina le pire des scénarios, se reculant nerveusement il fut plaqué contre le sol du van en sentant l'homme s'assoir sur ses hanches il paniqua complètement mais s'arrêta lorsque ses mains furent déliées.

- Tu l'as ? »  
- Oui. »

L'un des deux black de la veille tenait fermement Matthew par la taille, le geek ne touchait plus terre et se tordait comme un petit animal sauvage en criant.

- Il m'a mordu ! »  
- C'est des geeks qu'est-ce que tu crois. »  
- On fait quoi ?! »  
- On doit les emmener à la reine mère. »  
- Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous ? »

Le blanc aux yeux gris bleu ricana, il ne savait trop pourquoi mais le bas de son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- On n'a aucune envie de vous faire mal, mais si vous ne nous laissez aucun autre choix... »  
- Qui est la reine ? »  
- Celle qui veut vous voir. Vous êtes ses hôtes, maintenant on est gentil et on mange, j'allume même la veilleuse si vous vous tenez à carreau ! »

Ainsi donc c'était une femme qui avait orchestré ça ? Adam sentit un poids s'ôter de son thorax à la révélation, d'après les statistiques ils avaient déjà une meilleure chance de s'en tirer, les femmes avaient un énorme pouvoir et savaient choisir leurs hommes de main avec attention, il n'y aurait aucun loupé tant qu'ils suivraient les directives et une femme ne kidnappait pas pour malmener ses pions, car elle ne les avait pas choisi pour rien. Adam inclina la tête positivement, l'homme noir installa Matt à ses côtés et deux sacs en papiers leur fut tendus. Comme promis la lumière fut allumée avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Tu as pu voir quelque chose qui indiquerait qu'on est toujours en Amérique ? »  
- Oui et cette marque l'est, par contre on ne la trouve que dans l'Illinois et le Missouri. »  
- Nom de dieu, on va où ? »  
- On va mourir ? »  
- Non. »  
- Comment tu sais ça. »  
- Tu serais déjà mort. Tu as essayé de fuir, tu as attiré l'attention et t'es toujours vivant, calcule les chances que tu avais de t'en sortir si ils voulaient nous faire taire. »  
- Logique. »  
- On a à manger, je parie même qu'on va devoir faire un arrêt dans un motel digne de psychose si le trajet se rallonge. »  
- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu le second gars. »  
- Pas grave Matt, on a essayé. »  
- Merci. »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu serais resté pour que je m'enfuie, ils auraient pu se venger sur toi. »  
- Il faut que quelqu'un sache. »  
- Quelqu'un sait ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Après le fire sale, j'ai laissé à Freddy la possibilité de se connecter à mon ordinateur portable si je ne donnais pas de nouvelles au bout de 12h, si il le quadrille il saura où on est. »  
- Génial, y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils l'ont pas foutu en l'air. »  
- Y'a pas intérêt j'ai mis plus de deux mille dollars dedans ! Au fait, tu crois que c'est empoisonné ou qu'ils ont mis de la drogue dedans ? »  
- Aucune idée, mais j'ai trop faim pour résister. »  
- Idem ! »

Adam rigola en observant Matt dévorer son burger, ils avaient énormément de points communs, comme beaucoup de différences qui semblaient ne pas faire bon ménage à première vue. Cette épreuve allait soit les rendre plus proches, soit ils se déchireraient... Lorsque leurs repas furent avalés, ils somnolèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le corps de Matt ne s'écroule contre son épaule et ne le sorte de sa torpeur. Adam observa le geek dormir à poing fermés ; au moins c'était un bon début, attirant le brun sur ses genoux le scientifique glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure.

- McClane... »  
- Hum, moi aussi je voudrais qu'il soit là... »

Il ignorait s'il tiendrait encore longtemps, il n'avait jamais été le protecteur de quelqu'un bien qu'il ait voulu que son rôle change et qu'il ne soit pas toujours le gamin à sauver. Détournant le visage il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pause ! Je prends Adam, tu prends Matt ! »

Matt fut réveillé en sursaut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la main d'Adam se referma sur son bras subitement comme pour ne pas être séparé de lui, même encore endormi le programmeur avait bien entendu le blanc vouloir dire qu'il souhaitait les séparer et ça ne lui plaisait pas !

- Il emmènera Matt nulle part. »  
- Il ne reste plus que des chambres doubles, pas question de vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Soit vous dormez dans un vrai lit, soit on prend le lit et vous dormez par terre. »  
- Par terre, ça ira ! On reste ensemble ! »

Pas besoin de dire que l'initiative d'Adam quant à les garder ensemble fut grandement appréciée, Matt n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de passer un moment séparé du scientifique car à ce moment même il était la seule défense qu'il avait.

- Et bien soit ! Dex va leur préparer un lit de camp on a encore une longue route. »  
- Ok ! »  
- Désolé, mais vous allez m'avaler ça. »  
- C'est quoi ? »  
- Somnifères. On a besoin de dormir tous et pas avoir peur que vous vous fassiez la malle à la première occasion, prenez ça comme une compensation sur le manque de confort. »

Faire confiance à cet homme était la dernière chose qu'Adam voulait faire, mais force est de constater qu'à part une bonne baffe leurs agresseurs utilisaient plutôt la manière douce. Cela dit se retrouver sans défense ne plaisait pas à Adam.

- Écoutez si vous n'avalez pas ça, on va vous ficeler, vous attacher aux pieds du lit, vous bâillonner pendant six heures... A vous de choisir ! »  
- Je prends ! Rien à foutre. »  
- Matt... »  
- Ils auraient pu foutre de la merde dans nos burger, ils l'ont pas fait, ce n'est pas toi qui disaient qu'ils allaient rien nous faire si on coopérait ?! »  
- Si mais... »  
- Alors c'est bon ! »

Et sur ce le geek avala le cachet présenté sans rechigner, il avait besoin de dormir car il avait passé sa journée à bosser comme un forcené et le confort du van était sommaire au point qu'il était encore plus crevé qu'avant son somme. Ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir sans baliser et penser à ce qui allait leur arriver par le futur. Si il se forçait il pouvait croire être dans une sorte de colo chelou et forcée mais ça aurait pu être pire. Personne n'avait braqué un flingue sur lui, aucun hélicoptère ne les suivait remplis d'acrobates tueurs et aucune femme à la voix mielleuse n'avait encore fait tout péter ! Adam soupira, résigné il avala sa pilule lui aussi puis descendit du van et profita de la pause pour s'étirer. Lorsque le black siffla ils avancèrent au milieu de parking désert jusqu'au préfabriqué qui leur servirait de chambre. Une couette avait été déposé sur le sol accompagné de deux oreillers, le black sauta sur le lit puis bâilla.

- Pause pipi ? Et pas de bêtise, Matt vas-y. »

Le brun aux cheveux longs toisa son acolyte avant de repousser la porte de la salle de bain. Adam examina attentivement leurs agresseurs en se demandant ce qui clochait car il n'en fallait pas douter quelque chose clochait ! Le black était allongé de tout son long, oublieux de ce qui se passait autour de lui, pour un peu Adam aurait cru qu'il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée, le blanc était assis sur le lit, il regardait sa montre plus qu'il ne faisait attention à Adam, cela dit ils avaient bien fait en sorte de barricader les accès à l'extérieur, avaient choisi une chambre loin des autres en cas où ils essayeraient de crier.

- Que regardes-tu comme ça ? »  
- L'impression vague de t'avoir déjà vu. »  
- Impossible ! »  
- Pourquoi McClane ? »  
- Pourquoi pas ? »  
- Quand il saura où on est, il va débarquer et... »  
- Je l'espère bien ! »

Adam ne comprenait pas, après tout ce qu'avait fait John il y avait encore des gens assez téméraires pour venir le chercher ! Avant que l'homme ne perde patience Matt sortit de la salle de bain après s'être rafraichi.

- A toi Adam. »

Le barbu se dirigea vers la salle de bain non sans avoir au préalable serré l'épaule du geek qui se déchaussa et s'allongea dans la couette moelleuse. La salle de bain était sommaire, la lucarne empêchait tout évasion de ce coté-là. Il soupira puis se passa le visage à grande eau. Combien de temps encore ses nerfs seraient maltraités de la sorte ? Après avoir vidé sa vessie le scientifique rejoignit Matt qui agrippa à son t-shirt. Sa main vint caresser la chevelure longue et il se cala contre la seule présence réconfortante.

La soirée termina tard, Argyle s'était endormi sur le bar une bouteille entre les bras, Al avait profité de cet instant pour lui dessiner des trucs sur le visage en pouffant de rire comme un lycéen. Carver était quant à lui assis dans le fauteuil et avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment, mais John savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas en tirer d'hypothèse avant d'être certain qu'il dormait. Quant à lui, il terminait sa bouteille, il ne se rappelait pas quand il avait retiré sa pancarte et s'était retrouvé avec la cravate d'Argyle autour du front... Certainement quand ils étaient parti dans un délire sur les grandes réplique de Rambo. McClane bâilla, il alla s'allonger sur le lit King Size, histoire d'être un peu frais lorsqu'il irait avec Powell au commissariat.

- Sacrée soirée, hein ? »  
- J'ai retrouvé mes vingt ans. »  
- Pourquoi t'as laissé partir ce gosse, sérieusement, John ? »  
- La peur. »  
- De ? »  
- J'ai le double de son âge... je me sens vieux en face de lui et je pensais sans cesse au futur. »  
- Arrête, tu nous enterreras tous ! »  
- Surtout toi si tu continues à bouffer autant de donuts ! »  
- Mon péché suprême... »

Le silence envahit la pièce, Al se leva puis vint rejoindre son ancien coéquipier dans le lit. Tout en regardant le plafond et en frottant son ventre rond Al reprit la parole.

- Ma femme me manque, j'étais déjà gourmand mais c'est devenu une nécessité depuis sa mort, je vois un psy pour ça. »  
- Mieux vaut car c'est une brioche que tu te paies ! »  
- Une brioche bien cuite, dorée comme il faut ! Tu serais étonné de savoir que y'a des femmes qui adorent ça ! »  
- Une bonne brioche au chocolat ! »  
- Exacte ! Ton boy toy t'aime comme tu es. On peut tous mourir du jour au lendemain, y'a pas d'âge pour ça. Elle me manquera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais je regrette aucun jour qu'on a passé ensemble, vingt année de mariage... Tu peux offrir ça à ce gamin et à cinquante ans s'il veut, il pourra toujours refaire sa vie. »  
- Et si je vis jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix balais ? »  
- Tu feras encore plus de ravages avec un déambulateur papy ! »  
- T'es con Powell... »  
- Sérieux, si tu peux plus tirer, tu le regarderas s'amuser avec Matt. »  
- Mon dieu... Holly m'a plus ou moins dit la même chose. »  
- Tu as peur pour le futur ? Alors assure-toi de leur laisser quelque chose de stable quand tu partiras et pleins de bon souvenirs. Pour le reste tu ne peux rien faire, chacun réagit à la mort de sa compagne ou de son compagnon différemment. Certains continueront, referont leur vie d'autres vivront dans le passé, y'en a même qui se flinguent. »  
- Ils sont si jeunes... »  
- Et sont dingues de toi, qu'est-ce qui est pire, vivre avec des regrets ou vivre avec des remords ? Si tu n'avais pas épousé Holly, tu serais jamais tombé aussi bas que tu l'as été mais tu n'aurais pas eu tes gosses, alors à choisir, tu refais pareille parce que au fond y'a pas eu que du mauvais ou tu t'approches pas de Holly ? »  
- Si c'était à refaire ? Je referais pareille. »  
- Amen mon frère. Il y a des choses qui valent bien les difficultés qu'elles lèguent. On va bien s'occuper de toi cette semaine et la semaine prochaine tu la passe avec eux, tu te fais pardonner, Argyle te donnera des tuyaux si il faut. Et j'y pense, y'a pas une comic con le mois prochain ? Je connais un revendeur à la sauvette je peux t'avoir des platinium. Tu passeras un week-end de folie dans leur monde, ça leur fera plaisir. »  
- Tu crois ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre à une convention de geek ?! »  
- Faire revivre le gamin que tu as été un jour. Tu feras des duels de Trekies contre Warsiens. Je parie qu'ils sont tous les deux Warsiens. »  
- Nope Adam est un Treky fini. »  
- Ha... deux factions dans un couple, ça risque d'être marrant à voir. »  
- Je suis un Warsien moi et toi ? »  
- Pareille, on va dire, je suis pas un grand fan, mais Holly était amoureuse de Han Solo, alors j'en ai soupé et vu que je ne suis pas les séries, Star Trek je n'ai pas connu avant que je vois l'intégrale avec Adam. »  
- T'en as fait des trucs avec lui dis donc. Et niveau sexuel c'était comment ? »

McClane observa le plafond en soupirant, l'une de ses mains vint caresser son torse parce que son cœur venait de s'accélérer rien qu'aux souvenirs qu'il partageait avec le scientifique.

- Génial... Je n'étais pas trop dans son monde de bondage et de soumission mais c'était... agréable. »  
- Han si c'est pas là, la voix d'un homme heureux ça ! Et tu as dit non à ça ! »  
- McClane est un grand idiot ! »

La voix de Zeus le surprit bel et si bien qu'il sursauta, il avait oublié que les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles.

- Mais il va régler ça, foi de Carver ou je lui arrache les couilles pour les lui mettre dans son petit cul blanc. »  
- J'ai hâte qu'il nous invite pour les fiançailles. On organisera tout ! »  
- Las... Vegas ! »  
- Oh oui Las Vegas ! »  
- Hein ? Où ça Vegas ?! »  
- Pour les fiançailles de McClane. »  
- Vegas... le mot pour réveiller Argyle ! »

Des fiançailles, il était pas un peu vieux pour ça, non ? Quand il voyait les trois hommes parler de l'organisation des festivités il n'en avait plus l'impression. Ça ne serait pas commun même pour Vegas de faire un truc à trois mais pourquoi pas... Nan venait-il d'accepter cette possibilité... comme possible ? Eh ben merde !


	7. Chapter 7

**Free Your Mind  
**

**7**

* * *

- Police de New York ! Bouge pas ! »

McClane se retourna afin de voir Al arriver tranquillement avec les menottes dans ses mains. Il fit attention que le suspect ne le prenne pas par surprise et ne se sauve. En venant faire un petit coucou à ses anciens collègues, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de tomber dans le bain et de partir à la traque d'un suspect de double homicide. Il tenait fermement le jeune trentenaire qui suait sang et eau tout en essayant de calmer ses poumons en feux, ça avait au moins le point positif de l'empêcher de parler.

- Regarde ça, tu l'as achevé ce mec, rien qu'en le coursant à pied ! T'es franchement pas humain... »  
- Passe-lui les menottes. »  
- J'arrive, mec ! C'était censé être farniente et vacances, pas course-poursuite dans les rues de Los Angeles. »  
- On était dans le coin ! »  
- Oui... oui... Police de New York... sérieux John... »  
- Lis-lui ses droits, je suis pas dans ma juridiction. »  
- T'en fais pas. J'ai appelé le central une patrouille arrive. »

Une bonne petit course-poursuite faisait du bien, surtout en fin de matinée après avoir abusé de la boisson et des donuts ! Son corps revivait ! Pas la peine de préciser qu'au matin il avait été nauséeux et qu'après trois café-fort il avait eu bien du mal à se diriger vers la voiture d'Argyle.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Parce que j'ai encore un dealer qui m'échappe à chaque fois. »  
- Tu veux me faire bosser ?! »  
- C'est toi qui a commencé ! »  
- Ok, il est où ce dealer ?! »

Al sourit, le boulot, il n'y a que ça pour faire resplendir John et cet homme a assez abusé du système pour vendre sa merde aux jeunes du quartier. Powel en a marre de courir après ce filou qui lui échappe à chaque fois, il lâche le chien de garde ! Si John savait ce à quoi il pensait, il lui lancerait son fameux regard sombre. Regardant en arrière, il voit la voiture de patrouille arriver, Al est normalement en vacances et n'a aucune envie de faire la paperasse et les dépositions, c'est bien pour ça que la bleusaille existe ! Une fois le malfaiteur entre les mains de ses collègues, une fois la surprise de rencontrer le fameux John McClane, le silence se fait et il suit son vieil ami jusqu'à sa voiture banalisée.

- Tu es pourtant pas resté longtemps par chez nous, mais tu as marqué presque tout le monde ! »  
- Huit mois ! »  
- Hum… la bonne époque où j'avais un coéquipier fiable. »  
- T'as eu qui après moi ? »  
- Troy. »  
- Monsieur Muscle ? »  
- Et rien dans la tête ! »  
- Désolé. »  
- Pas ta faute, rester ici ne t'aurait rien apporté, tu étais bien mieux chez toi ! »  
- Tu m'as manqué dans les premiers temps. J'ai jamais su garder un coéquipier plus de deux mois. »  
- Tu m'étonnes ! T'es un ronchon mal luné qui préfère le boulot aux petits gueuletons entre amis ! »  
- Les réunions machine à café comme les vieilles mégères, non merci ça m'a jamais attiré. »

Al rigolait, il avait eu dans l'idée de demander son transfert au Bronx dans les premiers temps, si sa femme n'avait pas été définitivement contre, il aurait retrouvé John dans son fief. McClane avait marqué sa vie et relancé sa carrière qu'il avait laissée stagner depuis l'accident. John était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe et l'avait aidé à sortir le meilleur de lui-même ! Même sa femme d'habitude si peu fière de lui avait retrouvé dans son regard les étoiles de ses vingt ans lorsqu'il rentrait du boulot avec le sentiment d'avoir rendu justice et avoir fait son travail au mieux. La hardiesse de John était contagieuse et lorsque Al avait été sevré de cette puissance hypnotique il n'avait pensé qu'à la suivre, sans se rendre compte que John ne l'avait pas changé, il avait juste réveillé le potentiel enfoui de Powel. Alors oui, la séparation avait été dure, mais Al n'avait pas besoin de John pour être un bon flic, en tout cas plus maintenant.

- T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, il nous en faut qu'un, un seul ! Pourquoi se coltiner les deux ? »  
- Ok ! »  
- On en zigouille un, on lui met une bastos entre les yeux ! »

Il était difficile de se réveiller, Adam pensait entendre des voix, mais il avait du mal à les comprendre. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le regard en amande de Matt. Le jeune homme le secouait comme un prunier, il avait du mal à se focaliser sur ce que l'autre lui disait car bien que ses lèvres bougeaient, Adam vaseux n'entendait rien de constructif. Il avait toujours fait mauvais ménage avec les somnifères, lorsque son regard put enfin s'arrêter sur quelque chose le son lui vint en bloc.

- Ils sont en train de dire qu'ils vont tuer l'un de nous deux ! »

Le geek était alarmé, il avait de quoi, car le grand black sortit de la salle de bain avec un silencieux sur son arme, il observa les deux otages puis se retourna vers son supérieur. Le blanc n'était peut-être pas le chef et la tête pensante de l'opération, mais c'était lui qui avait le fin mot, ici, au milieu de nul part.

- Lequel ? »  
- Farrel ! »

L'homme se saisit du geek par la capuche, il entendit le jeune homme crier en était mis sur pied par la seule force des biceps de leur agresseur, le revolver se rapprocha de la tempe de Matt qu'il regardait dans les yeux. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ça !

- Je suis plus avec John, il m'a plaqué ! Je suis plus avec lui ! »

Si il voulait continuer de faire des vieux os, il devrait se taire maintenant car quelque chose avait changé dans le visage de leur kidnappeur et le regard furieux du blanc lui donnait envie de détaler comme un lapin. L'arme changea soudainement de trajectoire et lui faisait maintenant face. Adam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, il avait dit à John qu'il ne le regarderait pas s'enfoncer comme Mac l'avait fait. Matt était le premier et le resterait, si il était éliminé de l'équation tout serait beaucoup plus facile. Il se redressa regardant l'arme avec attention, il n'avait pas peur ! Pour la première fois de sa vie Adam se sentait en paix, il avait souffert, il avait serré les dents et encaissé les problèmes, il avait fait face autant qu'il le pouvait et avait mené une vie sympathique. Il revoyait Danny et Montana se chercher puis se retrouver, faire rigoler la galerie avec leur humour bien de chez eux, il se rappelait des bons moments passer avec Stella, même si Jo était franchement plus cool que l'ancienne boss malgré ses airs autoritaires. Il aimait Jo pour ce qu'elle était, une bouffée d'air frais dans leur quotidien et elle n'avait pas peur de faire face à Mac ainsi que de le contredire. Il adorait Sid et son humour bancale, y'avait pas à dire, ce mec était franchement à part et il avait toujours quelque chose à apprendre aux gens qui savaient l'écouter. Sheldon était un véritable bout-en-train avec lequel il aimait plaisanter car jamais le black ne prenait la mouche ! Et puis il y avait Don... pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais le scientifique n'était jamais à l'aise avec lui... Sans oublier Mac... Mac et son regard tendre, ses mots justes et implacables, ses colères noires et ses attentions maladroites. Oui, il avait bien vécu, il s'était trouvé une famille, il s'était épanoui et avait trouvé quelque chose pour lequel il s'était battu. Il ne regretterait rien de sa vie, si ce n'est de laisser ses collègues et amis sur le carreaux, mais il y avait d'autres personnes aussi compétentes que lui.

- Attend ! »

Le blanc lui tendit une tablette tactile, l'œil optique le regardait et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que ça enregistrait. Le voyant rouge clignotait devant son regard bleuté, Adam soupira.

- Dex, emmène-le, je finis avec lui et j'arrive. »  
- Ok ! »

L'arme changea de main, Matthew hurlait son nom se débattant comme un beau diable, mais il ne bougea pas. Le flingue devant le nez, il regardait la camera sachant à qui serait envoyé la vidéo de sa mort.

- Trois hommes, deux noirs le mètre quatre-vingt-dix dans les cent kilos de muscles la petite vingtaine, un blanc, le mètre quatre-vingt, dans les quatre-vingt kilos dans les vingt-cinq ans, point d'extraction, l'appartement de Matt, fin de mon chemin quelque part entre l'Illinois et le Missouri. Matt va bien, ils l'emmènent vers celle qu'ils nomment la Reine Mère, récupère-le, John, je t'en prie, il a peur et il va être seul maintenant, je pourrais plus le protéger. Moi ça va aller, oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et comprends mon choix. Je… »

Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'arme qu'il voyait dans son champ de vision ou bien l'odeur de la mort qui rodait car le visage de son ravisseur ne laissait prévoir qu'une chose… C'était le fait d'adresser ses derniers mots à John de cette façon, sans pouvoir le toucher, ni le voir une dernière fois. Ses lèvres continuaient à articuler des mots sans que son cerveau ne filtre la moindre information, lorsque la tablette bipa, Adam releva la tête, observa le canon qui fit soudainement feu. La douleur dans son torse lui coupa le souffle, ses mains tremblantes lâchèrent la tablette avant que son corps ne s'écroule sur le sol. Il ne pensait qu'à John et à Matt, ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes pleuraient pour un homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer dans le futur mais qu'il aimerait jusqu'au dernier instant de sa vie…

- Arrêtez, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à Adam ! »

Sa voix était étranglée, Matt cognait contre la paroi en fer qui le séparait de ce fameux Dexter, il avait envie de hurler, de frapper de toute ses forces mais il avait peur. Il était seul, tout seul… aucune main ne viendrait le toucher, aucune voix ne répondrait à son angoisse, il était seul, pour la première fois dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Adam avait tout fait pour le protéger, il était honteux de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche, ne pas avoir défendu le scientifique ! Comment pourrait-il vivre avec cette faute encrée dans les veines ? En ne disant rien, il avait précipité Adam dans la mort, le petit-ami de John était mort ! Lorsque la porte du passager s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit le blanc parler au conducteur, Matt sentit l'air lui manquer. Le moteur ronflait, ils étaient à nouveau en mouvement mais Adam n'était pas là et ne le serait jamais plus ! Comment ? Comment pourrait-il se faire pardonner auprès de John ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir fichu en l'air son couple, d'avoir empêché les deux amants de se remettre ensemble et là...

- John, ça va ? »

L'homme était debout, immobile dans le jardin de sa maison. Al était content de leur journée, le suspect du matin avait été au final relié aux deux homicides par des preuves irréfutables, le dealer qui lui échappait à chaque fois n'avait pas fait le poids devant John et avait été coffré avec presque un demi kilo de coke sur lui, autant dire que le juge ne serait pas clément cette fois-ci. Après un passage à la machine à café pour entretenir les ragots et pour que John voient ceux qu'il avait loupé au petit matin parce qu'ils étaient déjà partis en patrouille, ils étaient revenus chez lui : sa maison de vieux célibataire maintenant. Al s'évertuait à mettre en route le barbecue car Zeus et Argyle ne tarderaient pas de ramener leurs culs avec un tonneau de bière. Il y avait un bon match de football et la côte est rencontrait la côte ouest en match amical en vue du prochain Superball. Al buvait au goulot de sa bouteille de bière, McClane se battait avec son portable, parfois le réseau était capricieux, mais l'homme était trop tendu pour ça ne soit que ça.

- McClane ? »

Son ami sursauta, il lâcha du regard son portable et la ridule sur son front alerta tout de suite son ancien coéquipier qui lâcha tout son matériel de barbecue du dimanche pour s'avancer vers le policier qui soupira tout à coup.

- Je tombe à chaque fois sur sa messagerie… je crois qu'Adam m'en veut. J'espère que ce n'est que ça… »

La voix de son ami était blanche, il serra son épaule pour le réconforter car il connaissait ce ton et ce regard. John s'inquiétait et c'était tout à fait à son honneur mais le gamin n'en était plus vraiment un et allait certainement bien. Au pire il déprimait devant son pc en mangeant de la malbouffe pleine de sucre, de gras et de sel.

- T'en fais pas, il doit être en train de geeker… »  
- Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? »  
- Comme ?! Des terroristes ? »

L'essai infructueux d'Al afin de faire rire son compagnon se solda par un échec. A chaque fois que John avait pris des vacances, à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur un jour de fête, les ennuis se ramenaient à grands coups de renforts.

- John, cesse de t'inquiéter ! »  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »  
- Appelle Matt ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont ensemble en train de chouiner sur leur triste sort ! Aimer un McClane, je les plaints ! »  
- Marrant Al, merci de ton soutien ! »  
- Tu sais que tu peux être chiant ! Surtout pour des gosses du vingt et unième siècle ! Aller appelle Matty. »  
- Après le barbecue, d'ailleurs avec quoi tu essayes d'allumer ça ? C'est de l'essence ?! »

Al rigolait, il n'avait jamais utilisé cet engin de malheur, à chaque repas de famille c'était sa femme qui s'était toujours occupée d'allumer le barbecue ! Puisqu'il faisait encore beau, il était passé rapidement à la supérette du coin acheter le kit du débutant en matière de barbecue et ça semblait chiffonner John McClane !

- Voilà, comme ça et pas autrement, montre-lui un peu de respect bordel ! »  
- Tu es le maitre incontesté et incontestable du barbecue, moi, j'excelle dans la pâtisserie, chacun son truc ! Je parie que Monsieur McClane n'a jamais fait un gâteau ! »

Le haussement de sourcil du lieutenant semblait lui demander pourquoi il aurait dû faire un gâteau un jour et quel était l'utilité de ce savoir ! John se fichait pas mal de savoir faire des gâteaux, il n'était pas une femme au foyer !

- Espèce de macho gay ! C'est pas qu'un truc de femmes ! Avec deux geeks sur les bras t'as intérêt à t'y connaitre en sucrerie si tu veux leur faire plaisir ! »  
- Nom de dieu Al, tu veux que je mette un tablier et que je les serve ?! J'ai déjà l'âge de leur père, par pitié ne fait pas de moi leur mère ! »

Al ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et les maman McClane commencèrent à fuser tandis que Zeus franchissait le portail de l'entrée.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »  
- J'imaginais notre ami présent en mode petite femme d'intérieur ! »  
- Avec un tablier de grand-mère ? John tu serais sexy comme ça ! »  
- Marrez-vous ! »  
- Oh, il y avait un paquet devant ta porte Al. »  
- Un paquet ? Oh ça doit être mon nouveau livre de cuisine, je vais le chercher ! »  
- Un livre de cuisine, mais qui se sert encore de ça et internet banane c'est gratuit ! »

Al courrait en rigolant comme un enfant, leurs retrouvailles avaient un gout de jouvence qui semblait déteindre sur tout le monde, à part peut-être Zeus qui restait en tout instant sérieux comme un chien de garde. L'homme attrapa une bière dans la glacière puis fit le tour du proprio. L'homme soupira lorsqu'il vit l'entretien miséreux de la haie, le jardinage n'était pas non plus le fort de Powel, mais pour ça, John ne dirait rien, avec lui les plantes avaient tendance à se suicider, il n'avait jamais pu garder un pot de fleur, même de plante grasse plus d'un mois. D'un autre côté il se fichait des végétaux comme de sa première couche !

- Alors, tu l'as appelé ton petit ? »  
- J'arrive pas à le joindre, il décroche pas. Il doit bouder ! Encore que c'est plus le fort de Matt que d'Adam... »  
- Ce type a l'air d'être bien. »  
- Hum... je pensais même trop bien pour moi. »  
- Personne n'est jamais trop bien, sache-le. »  
- Maintenant je le sais. Et je vais le lui prouver. »  
- Bien... très bien... Parce que les gens ont la fâcheuse manie de... disparaître trop facilement. »

Zeus avait tout à coup ce faciès sinistre, John eut du mal à avaler sa salive, car l'homme le toisait durement comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était un châtiment divin, il ne manquait plus que la foudre pour parfaire l'image ! John fronça les sourcils questionnant son ami du regard.

- Je dis juste que la mort est une fatalité, n'attend pas qu'il soit trop tard pour donner une seconde chance à l'amour. »

Pourquoi sentait-il son rythme cardiaque augmenter ? Le retour d'Al mit fin à cette interrogation, Zeus s'installa sur une chaise en PVC tout en dégustant sa bière et parlant soudainement de foot comme si il essayait de paraitre normal maintenant que son hôte était présent. Cet essai infructueux de noyer le poisson mit tous les sens en alerte de John McClane, Zeus était un type loin d'être sain d'esprit, car ce n'était ni Argyle, ni Al qui avaient penser à la mise en scène d'hier un peu trop réelle à son gout !

- Alors ce bouquin ? »  
- C'est étrange, j'ai une tablette tactile à la place d'un livre, j'ai du gagner un concours ! »  
- Une quoi ? »  
- Tablette tactile John, c'est comme un téléphone... sans fonction téléphone ! »  
- Et à quoi ça sert si on téléphone pas avec ! »  
- On peut regarder un film, se filmer, surfer sur internet et que sais-je encore, mettre des applications de geek ! »  
- C'est inutile donc ? »  
- En gros ! J'aurais préféré gagner un livre de recettes ! »  
- Par pitié qu'on me viennent en aide, tu l'as dit toi même ça va sur internet tu vas trouver des centaines de recettes là-dessus ! »  
- Ha oui ? »  
- Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, ton truc si c'est en cadeau ça devrait pas venir en package ? J'ai jamais compris le terme, mais Adam y est très attaché ! »  
- Package ? »  
- Une jolie boite avec des dessins qui coute la peau des fesses et fait augmenter le prix du produit de deux cent dollars minimum ! »  
- Ha ouai... »

Étrange en effet qu'un cadeau soit envoyé comme ça dans une boite Fed Ex ! John McClane voulut s'en emparer mais Argyle se mit soudainement à crier tout en sautant par dessus la barrière d'entrée.

- Alors les papys, pas trop dur d'avoir passé une nuit blanche ? »  
- Pas pour McClane, il a arrêté un tueur et un dealer ! Police de New York, levez les mains, j'ai cru que le suspect allait se foutre de sa tête ! »  
- On lui aurait rajouté outrage à agent sur la liste ! »  
- Mec, c'est les vacances, prends ton pied autrement ! »  
- Et comment veux-tu qu'il le prenne ?! Un cinquantenaire célibataire, pour lors ! »

John n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se retrouvait au centre de la conversation, il s'empara de la tablette puis chercha le bouton on qu'il malmena jusqu'à la mise en fonction de l'engin. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le menu, le flic tourna la bête dans tous les sens, se rendant compte que l'écran changeait de position à chaque fois, or il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit !

- McClane versus la technologie ! »  
- La ferme Zeus, ça veut dire quoi ce truc rouge ? »  
- Ça veut dire qu'il y a un nouveau message, attend, montre-moi ça ? »

Zeus qui n'avait pas ses lentilles aujourd'hui mit sur son nez ses lunettes de presbyte, il observa la machine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si c'est un cadeau, pourquoi il y a une puce dedans et pourquoi diable elle est connectée à internet ?! »  
- Je connais le fond d'écran... »

John avait déjà vu ce sigle quelque part, il n'était pas à en douter ! En frottant son menton, il essayait de se souvenir d'où ça pouvait provenir jusqu'à ce qu'Argyle ne l'éclaire en parlant d'un groupe de rock connu.

- Si, si, c'est le symbole des Linkin Park. »  
- Adam adore ce groupe ! Matt aussi d'ailleurs... »  
- Je sais pas ce que c'est mais moi la musique rock... C'est pas mon truc ! »  
- C'est pas le mien non plus mais ils ont fait un duo avec Jay-Z ! »

Qui était ce Jay-Z aucune idée, mais John s'en fichait complètement, lorsque Zeus sélectionna le fichier en attente, le visage d'Adam apparut sur l'écran et le sang du lieutenant se gela instantanément.

- Une vidéo ? Qui est ce charmant petit mec ? »  
- Mais c'est Adam ?! »

Tout à coup les regards se tournèrent vers lui, John se saisit de la tablette et appuya sur le logo de lecture. Il aurait du le savoir, il avait ressenti un frémissement désagréable et ça n'augurait rien de bon ! L'image oscillait rapidement, il entendit rapidement quelqu'un parler et eut l'impression d'entre la voix lointaine de Matt, mais il n'en était pas certain. Ce qu'il vit par contre en face d'Adam le terrorisa. Un Beretta rehaussé d'un silencieux était pointé en direction du corps de son amant, McClane eut la respiration saccadée lorsque le scientifique commença à lui parler, il décrivait ses agresseurs avec précision malgré ce à quoi il faisait face, trop troublé John avait du mal à réellement écouter les mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Adam car ce que ça impliquait était en train de le rendre dingue !

- Moi ça va aller, oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et comprends mon choix. Je t'aime John, je te l'ai jamais dit assez et j'en suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû partir ce soir là, je n'aurais pas dû te fuir ou avoir peur, à quoi ça servait John ? A me protéger ? A te protéger ? J'arrive pas à me décider ! J'aurais dû faire le premier pas et pas attendre si longtemps, parce que au fond, je te connais, je sais quel homme tu es. Je veux ton bonheur, John alors va sauver Matt, car ça tu sais le faire mieux que quiconque. Dis à mes collègues que je les aime, dis à Mac que j'espère qu'avec Christine ça se passera pour le mieux, que je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Dis à Matt que ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'ai fais ce choix et en assumerais les conséquences comme il se le doit. J'aimerais te voir une dernière fois, te toucher et t'entendre, mais je t'en prie ne soit pas triste, si c'était à refaire, je le referais, j'ai vécu des instants de folie avec toi, c'était un pari osé et on l'a fait. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour être heureux, il n'est jamais trop tard pour aimer. Matt est un type bien, c'est un peu comme mon petit frère, on a plein de points en communs, dommage j'aurais aimé apprendre à le découvrir un peu plus, je pense qu'on se serait entendu comme cul et chemise lui et moi peut-être même pour ton plus grand bonheur. Regarde quel chanceux tu es, au fond, on est prêt à tout pour toi. Tu m'as rendu meilleur, John, je ne saurais te remercier pour ça, je te dis à bientôt... »

Le coup de feu empêcha son cœur de battre, il lâcha la tablette comme Adam l'avait lâché en mourant et il tenait son cœur comme si la balle venait de traverser l'écran pour s'y loger. Il avait besoin l'espace d'un instant que Argyle le soutienne pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule sur le sol, il n'entendait pas les mots qui se disaient, Al avait le visage rond et bouffi dans un cri muet, il le vit attraper un fauteuil et le diriger vers sa personne, lorsque Argyle le lâcha, il s'y écroula. Tout passait comme au ralentit, il n'entendait rien, comme si le bruit de la balle avait déchiré ses tympans, tout ce qu'il savait là, maintenant c'est qu'il venait de voir Adam mourir et qu'il était trop tard pour lui demander pardon, trop tard pour le reconquérir et bien trop tard pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait ! Al massait son dos en lui parlant contre l'oreille, John n'arrivait toujours pas à l'entendre, Argyle était à genoux devant lui son air semblait concerné, Zeus lui pianotait sur la tablette certainement à la recherche d'un indice, il devrait prêt attention à ce que fait son ami, mais il ne le pouvait pas pas, Adam était mort et à chaque battement de son cœur, son cerveau enregistrait la nouvelle au point d'en devenir complètement fou.  
C'est alors qu'il sauta sur Zeus car tout ce qui martelait son esprit était les mots de son soi-disant ami, cet avertissement qu'il lui avait sorti ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence et de tous ici, c'était celui qui gardait son calme. Son poing entra en collision avec le visage du black qui ne se fit pas prier pour répliquer avec fougue et sang-froid, il ne suffit que cela à John pour répliquer vivement en repoussant ses camarades qui le suppliaient de s'arrêter. Le sang battait si fort dans ses veines qu'il aurait été capable de tuer Zeus si Argyle n'avait pas passé son bras autour de son cou pour le serrer fortement et que Powel ne hurlait pas quelque chose à propos de la tablette. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, tout du moins assez pour les écouter, Al appuya sur un bouton et tout à coup un visage familier s'afficha.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai pris trois plombes pour arriver à tracer tes affaires, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je parie que tu t'envoies en l'air avec ton McClane chéri, mais vu que ça fait deux jours que tu t'es pas connecté, bibi s'inquiète... bordel, si tu es encore dans une histoire de cyber-terroriste je te fous dans ma liste noire, compris ?! »

N'ayant pas de réponse à son monologue l'homme se tourna vers son écran principal pour observer son interlocuteur. Fallait voir la tête de Freddy lorsqu'il ne vit pas le papier peint dont il avait l'habitude depuis que Matt avait réaménagé. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit deux visages inconnus et le dénommé McClane.

- Oh, McClane... désolé mec, je pensais pas que tu répondais sur les affaires de Matt. Non de dieu tu sais te servir d'une tablette ?! »  
- Warlock ?! »  
- Qui d'autre ?! »  
- Tu veux dire qu'elle appartient à Matt cette tablette ? »  
- Oui, il m'a donné accès à tous ses gadgets geeks si jamais il faisait un silence radio de plus de 48H et là, ça fait presque 50 et tu sais comme moi qu'un geek a besoin d'une raison en béton pour ne pas prendre sa dose de net ! Alors, je ne m'étonne pas vraiment de te voir par ici ! »  
- Il n'est pas avec moi. »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- J'ai la bonne raison de croire qu'il s'est fait kidnapper ! »  
- Misère, je lui avais dit, travailler avec le FBI et coucher avec un flic ça allait pas l'aider. J'ai trois résultat, son téléphonne est à New York, je dirais à son appartement, sa tablette en... Californie ? Et son pc est... à une centaine de kilomètres. »  
- De ? »  
- Los Angeles. »- Freddy, on le conduit ici ? »  
- D'après les mouvements, oui. Et c'est Warlock, McClane, sinon je sors les dossiers. »  
- Tu connaitrais quelqu'un qui se fait appeler la reine mère ? »  
- Heu... nan. Attend mec, y'a quelqu'un qui pirate mon installation, ça vient du PC de Matt ! »  
- Laisse-le entrer ! »  
- Dans mon installation, tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est pas les codes de Matt, ça... »  
- Laisse entrer, je te rembourserais les dégâts, mais nom de dieu laisse entrer ! Freddy ! »

Ce n'était pas le moment de le mettre en boule sinon il allait vraiment devenir désagréable. Il lui fallait mettre des ordres de priorités, d'abord sauver Matt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, faire payer les kidnappeur et appeler Mac pour qu'il retrouve Adam grâce à ses trucs de scientifique. Mais pour lors...

- Sérieux c'est quoi ce délire, John ? »  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »  
- Bonjour, agent McClane. Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, notez la référence à Mission Impossible, la vache ça c'est de l'entrée... »  
- Freddy ! »  
- Ouai, ouai, sera de sauver l'agent Farrel des griffes de dangereux kidnappeurs. Il a été kidnappé avant hier aux alentours de minuit alors qu'il sortait d'un starbuck coffee en compagnie de l'agent Ross. Leur mission consistait à s'entretenir sur un nouveau codage et de l'améliorer grâce à leurs connaissances respectives. Les malfaiteurs éxigent l'intervention du meilleurs de nos agents, c'est à dire vous, agent MClane ! Si vous ne répondez pas à leur demande, la Reine Mère enverra une bombe nucléaire sur le pays. Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour sauver la nation ! Ce message s'autodétruiera dans cinq secondes ! »  
- Qu'est-ce que... »  
- Attendez, il rajoute quelque chose. »  
- Haha, attention la limousine va faire boum ? »  
- La limousine ? »  
- Les enfoirés pas ma limo ! »

Argyle était déjà en train de cavaler comme un dératé, il n'eut pas le loisir de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ouvre la portière. La détonation ne vint pas, mais le black se mit à ronchonner.

- C'est quoi ? »  
- Un minuteur, y'a de la pate à fix partout sur mon tableau de bord, mais si ça ça explose, je suis Mère Térésa ! »

Il y a pleins de fils, mais ça ressemble plus à des scoubidous qu'à autre chose, sous la bombe avait été placé une sorte de grosse enveloppe à bulle qu'il attrapa. Ce fut en la tirant qu'il se rendit compte qu'un fil la reliait au dispositif, lorsque celui-ci cassa, il se jeta sur Argyle pour le protéger de l'explosion. Et explosion il y eut mais pas comme celle qu'il s'attendit. Une bombe ne faisait pas piouf, et encore moins pouf. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit des paillettes argentées sortir d'un tube de feux d'artifice qu'on avait posé à l'avant du véhicule.

- Sérieux c'est quoi ces malfaiteurs qui foutent des feux d'artifice dans les voitures, si ça a brulé ma moquette je leur fais payer le remplacement ! »

John était toujours allongé sur le sol car il ne comprenait plus rien du tout à cette merde gigantesque... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?!


End file.
